Several Damned Hours
by unknown-chan
Summary: A glimpse at a few hours in Mikagami's life years after Sodom. His life involving his comrade, Fuuko. I suck at summaries...
1. The Meeting

I don't own Recca no Honou… Anzai Nobuhiro does…

**Several Damned Hours **(FOR)

**Prologue: The Meeting**

2:00 pm; a certain university classroom

"That's all for today. You may all go now."

Signaling the end of their class, Mikagami Tokiya took off his silver-rimmed spectacles and placed it inside its case. He brought out his black, leather bag and carefully opened it to fix his things.

The lad then stood up and pretended to dust some dirt only visible to his ice oculars before briskly walking past his female classmates who can only sigh dreamily.

He had to meet _them_ in an hour.

--

Her eyes never left the azure sky that stretched for as far as those plum-colored orbs can reach, partly obscured by white fluffs of clouds. She had been lying in that particular spot for almost an hour now doing nothing at all.

Or was she thinking of something to do?

Frail hands rubbed her eyes that were lightly grazed by her now shoulder-length purple hair. She stood up and pulled her short, black skirt lower and dusted her school uniform before kneeling down to pull her socks a bit higher.

Kirisawa Fuuko grinned to herself before stretching her arms and yawning shamelessly. Indeed, who would see her, anyway? She was, after all, at the school's rooftop.

She then flinched in surprise when she heard someone speak.

"Ah, how rude of you to expose your wide-opened mouth to people."

Surprise was quickly taken over by amusement. Locating the direction of the voice, she turned to face him. But of course, who else would own that temperature-freezing voice?

She folded her arms across her chest as an arrogant smirk appeared on her thin, smooth lips.

"Mi-chan." Her eyes gleamed as she spoke.

He let out a sigh before uttering, "Of course…" and ran a hand through his fuscous mane tied low on his nape. "I shouldn't be so surprised. Monkeys _never_ change."

She fondly stared at her former comrade. Though it had been two years since Sodom, she was glad the whole Hokage gang can still hold gatherings and have fun once in a month. And she was thankful the ice block standing before her wasn't much of a wet blanket now.

"_You_ skipped classes again?" his question sounded more like a statement. But she knew him better now to react. He was teasing her.

"Hah! As if the oh-so-great Mr. Campus heartthrob would care am I right, Mi-chan?"

"You know what, monkey? You should go home now."

"Oh?" she grinned as she took steps towards him. "And will fridge boy be so kind to tell me why he is here in the rooftop? It's not like him to be in a place like this after school…" she cocked her head sideways to let him know she was mocking him. A corner of her lip lifted when she saw a brow of his shot upwards.

"Hmp! You monkeys should learn to keep your damn noses off anybody's business." He brushed past her as his eyes darted to and fro the vicinity.

_They are late_, he thought.

"Ooohh… how rude. Seems like fridge boy still has his ice shield intact, huh? So, Mi-chan. Are you meeting a girlfriend here?" the wind girl suddenly appeared beside him and started nudging on his waist. "Tell me, tell me! Who is she? I won't tell Recca and the others! Promise!" she held up her right hand and pretended to swear an oath.

With a veinpop protruding from his aching temple, Mikagami was about to retaliate when a female voice cut through his line of thoughts.

"My, my… and what have we got here?"

**A/N: **Many thanks to those who reviewed **Of Subtitles and Musical Pieces**,

**Punishment Chocolate**, and **Fuuko, the Housewife**. Hope you liked

those… Anyways, I also hope you'll find this new one to your

liking. I haven't really decided on mist parts of the story but…

What do you think? Please read and review!


	2. The Cousins

**Chapter I: The Cousins**

3:00; the university rooftop

Kirisawa Fuuko yelped in surprise and abruptly turned towards the direction of the voice.

The girl did not think that polar reject and her were going out, right? She had only wanted to tease him. Ruining his love life was another matter.

Her _life_ is at stake. Who knows if Mikagami Tokiya would skin her alive?

"You're late." She heard him speak from behind her.

She froze when she saw the owner of the voice. She only had to check her pulse to make sure she was still alive and not somewhere in what people call paradise. The girl was clothed in all white from head to toe: from the white wool beret, her fur coat, the long skirt… even her leather boots were white. Wavy golden locks cascaded past her shoulders down to her waist. Her cheekbones were high and had a slight tinge of natural pink. Her nose was just enough to complement with her small heart-shaped face. Her thin lips wore a good-natured smile as her baby blue eyes shifted playfully between her and Mikagami.

In short, she looked ethereal.

"Still curt as ever, huh?" her smile widened as she walked towards them.

Fuuko studied her more closely and only then noticed that her back was facing the wires that were built to prevent accidents from happening.

_How did she get here? I swear we were alone all the while…_ she thought.

And her purple eyes failed to notice two other boys about her age beside the girl. One had a strange hair color of crimson that ran a few inches past his shoulders while the other had short, neatly combed brown hair.

The redhead was leaning on the railings. The other one was seated with his feet propped under his legs.

"I never expected to see your girlfriend here." The one with brown hair said with a big smile.

"So… would you care to introduce her to us?" the redhead simpered.

The former fujin wielder looked at each of them, and then at Mikagami.

"Errr… I actually thought _you_ were his girlfriend…" Fuuko uttered absentmindedly while looking at the lass.

"Me? His girlfriend? That's silly…" the girl in white replied.

"But then, it was a surprise you know how to pick women. I always thought _myself_ to be the most capable of doing so." The redhead commented.

It was only then that Fuuko realized that his eyes were also of a deep crimson shade that goes with his hair color and choice of clothes. Above what Fuuko thought as a blue velvet form-fitting shirt was a fiery red frock coat. And for some odd reason, he reminded her of Kurei what with the flaming hue of his clothing and the black, leather boots he sported.

_Well… looks like they are all fond of wearing leather boots…,_ she observed as she noticed the other boy to be wearing the same footwear with a different color. His was brown. _Oh, yes. And the boys love coats so much,_ she added as she noted that he wore a brown coat above his deep green shirt.

Who are these people anyway?

Her eyes turned to Mikagami for an answer.

The lad shrugged before finally shaking Fuuko's world.

"My cousins."

A/N: Many thanks to the first person who reviewed...Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl! So... I'm not really good at detailed descriptions... anyway, how do you find this? Pleae r & r...


	3. Louie and the News

**Chapter II: Louie and the News**

3:28 pm; rooftop

"W-wh- H-how…" came her uncomprehendable response.

"It's simple. Really. Our parents are cousins." Mikagami rolled his eyes as if to say 'duh'.

The girl chuckled before saying, "How rude!..." She picked up her long skirt and bowed in a princess-like manner. "Well, since we're already here, I'm Kaze. I know it sounds like a boy's name but… that's really how I was called. Anyway, pleased to meet you!"

"Ah… hi… I'm Fuuko…" the wind child bowed in response.

"Oh…" the one with red hair uttered as he straightened his posture and walked past the girl who introduced herself as Kaze. "Fuuko-chan, is it?"

_Fuuko-chan?_

"You should not scare her like what you're doing to most girls, Jinka." The second lad spoke too good-naturedly as he slowly stood up and placed an arm around Kaze's shoulders. He leaned towards the girl's ear and whispered something.

Mikagami watched two of his cousins engage in their own conversation, what with the nods the blonde girl constantly does.

"That one is Azuma." The ensui wielder pointed at the brown-haired man.

"So… they are the ones you are waiting for, Mi-chan?"

"Well, I hope it's not obvious." The guy almost rolled his eyes.

The two former Hokage members watched in silence as the three seemed to talk only within themselves. With voices so low, even Mikagami's keen hearing could not really make of a word they were saying. His baby blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What the hell are you up to?" he finally spoke due to impatience.

The three looked at him, and then at Fuuko.

"Should we tell him? And here in front of her?"Kaze asked her cousins.

"She's here anyway. I think we should." Azuma replied with Jinka nodding in approval.

"Errr… does it have to do something about me?" Fuuko asked unsure.

"I don't know how to start… maybe you should be the one to tell them?" Kaze turned to Azuma.

The lad fixed his brown coat before smiling widely. "My pleasure."

Mikagami Tokiya raised a questioning brow.

"Wait a minute… you don't have to act like that so fast, Louie." Azuma uttered, his brows twitching nervously.

"What Louie? Who…" Fuuko's purple eyes came to rest on her comrade's lean figure.

"As you can see, I am Louie." Mikagami answered with an impassive face in a monotone.

The almost steady breeze blew past them.

Kirisawa Fuuko was at a loss of words. No one among the Hokage knew about this. But then again, come to think of it. They never knew much about him at all. Everything known to them were the most trivial of things about the lone recluse of Ura Butou Satsogen's winning team.

"Well then…" Azuma's mellow voice broke through Fuuko's thoughts. Her attention snapped back to the speaker. "You see, it's like this. You know that there are only four of us cousins, right?" he asked the walking ice block.

"Five. Including nee-chan." Mikagami amended, eyes sharply glaring at his cousin.

"Okay, okay… you don't have to be so harsh about that. I mean presently…"

The guy's scowl darkened.

"It was found out that we still have another cousin. Our grandfather had only discovered that a few years back. But at that time, he wasn't as sure. That's why he had to investigate that person's background." Azuma continued.

"So what are you trying to say? And who is that person?" the master of waters asked looking disinterested.

"We found out that our cousin is a girl almost about our age. And she stays here in Japan."

Kaze and Jinka exchanged glances. Mikagami's brows knitted together. Fuuko's eyes widened.

Azuma took a deep breath before continuing on, "During the investigation, we stumbled across a tournament ongoing at that time which, I believe, they call Ura Butou Satsogen. We knew you joined that tournament, Louie. You ought to be severely punished quoting from grampa." and smiling all too sweetly.

There was massive sweatdropping.

_How can he say something like that with a smiling face?_ Fuuko unbelievably asked herself.

"She was found out to be one of the combatants."

The statement caught Mikagami's attention as his head whipped towards his cousin.

"Ah, knew it would spark interest within you." Jinka uttered lazily, a smirk appearing on his lips. Beside him Kaze giggled, her hand covering her mouth, hiding a knowing smile.

"There were only a few female contestants I remember…" Mikagami thoughtfully said. "But tell me… is she an Uruha?"

The wind girl was beginning to get curious herself. It was a new experience for her, getting _almost_ involved with Mikagami Tokiya's family affairs. She patiently waited for the answer that was yet to come, the same with the ensui wielder.

"No. she isn't an Uruha. In fact…" there was a rare gleam in the depths of Azuma's evergreen eyes as if telling his temperamental cousin he wouldn't like what was to come next. There was a long gap of silence, the span of time slowly killing the small of Mikagami's already small patience.

He was starting to lose hold of his temper when…

"She is standing next to you."

A/N: whew... another chapter... thank God... and I made this one longer so i combined two chapters so you people won't be too...uh... you know... anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed: **Cagalli Yula Attha Fangirl, mikaro, The Decadent Doll, obsessed dreamer, and Yanagi-chyan**! Thank you, minna! I'll update as soon as i can! anyway, please read and review. i'm accepting suggestions with regards to the story if you must know...


	4. What of Tokiya?

Unknown-chan apologizes to unknown-chan's readers if this chapter took so long to be posted. unknown-chan almost drowned with school work... again, many thanks to unknown-chan's readers (you know who you are). please continue reviewing the fic... unknown-chan will be glad to hear your opinions**  
**

I don't own Recca no Honou

**Chapter III: What of Tokiya?**

An imaginary ball of hay rolled past them together with the blowing of seemingly arctic winds. Both Hokage comrades were too dumbstruck to speak much more so, to react.

It wasn't new for Mikagami, so to speak for everybody knows he always has his emotions in check. But the impassive features on his face were actually due to his mind that hung up like a computer having technical problems.

For all the intellect that Kami-sama had bestowed upon him, he just could not comprehend what was going on.

The same could be said for her. The only difference was a small look of surprise registered on her face, what with her mouth slightly open for a statement that already died even before escaping her throat.

"Oh my… those faces sure _are_ priceless…!" Jinka mocked the two, left brow higher than the right.

The former ensui wielder blinked several times before glaring full force at his cousins. Who do they think are they to make a fool out of him?

The fujin girl's shoulders, on the other hand, started trembling as laughter started building up. Plum eyes turned to ice blue ones then shifted to crimson, before resting on evergreen oculars. Before she knew it, all four of them collapsed in a fit of laughter. Indeed, with Mikagami Tokiya to exempt.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You're… ha! Ha! Ha! You're… kidding… ha! Ha! R-right?" Fuuko could barely make a word of what she wanted to say. The girl used all of her strength to regain her composure. "You're kidding, right?"

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" the three cousins chorused.

Azuma reverted back to his normal self with the usual smiling face before answering Fuuko's question.

"We're not."

"What-what-what… whatthehellareyousaying? How can I be a relative of this looming iceberg here?" she asked while casting a glance at him who in turn scowled at her. "That… that… simply is _not…_ p-possible!" Fuuko stammered, the idea seemingly ridiculous to her.

"Looming iceberg?" Kaze repeated, her tone a little too sweet. "But we are _not_ icebergs yet we _are_ his cousins. That _is_ possible." She smiled while clasping her hands behind her back.

"I would most certainly demand for proof." Mikagami finally spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"You speak like a barrister." Azuma smiled again, his evergreen eyes arching to an inverted crescent. "But about that… well, should we not ask the latest addition to the cousin brigade?" he continued, left hand motioning for the wind child to speak.

_Cousin brigade?_ Mikagami and Fuuko thought at the same time.

"You are asking an explanation from her? Like she knows all of this baloney?"

Jinka flicked several strands of crimson away from his face before muttering, "Explain? Oh, c'mon…"

The taller cousin known for his razor-sharp glares just shot him one, silencing the redhead in an instant.

"If you want that, you should go directly to _him_. He only sent us here to tell you that. And oh, I forgot I haven't introduced myself to you, cousin…" Azuma apologized before bowing. "Azuma. I know Louie already told you that but I thought it more appropriate if it will come straight from me."

Up the sky, gray clouds started to gather, threatening to spill their contents upon the earth any time they want.

"Ummm… wait a minute…" the sole female Hokage warrior began. "This is you know… too much for my brain to absorb but…" she scratched the back of her head and continued, "I think I want to ask my mom first and―"

"You really shouldn't worry about that, cousin dear." The redhead interrupted, wagging a finger before her face. He cocked his head sideways before uttering, "You should worry about that one standing beside you."

Fuuko instantly turned to Mikagami.

_But…_

Chips of eyes came to rest on her. His features took on a serious one, keeping his silence as he seemingly assessed her very being.

_You don't have to look at me that way, Mi-chan._

"We shall have a serious talk. Follow me." Mikagami shifted his eyes to the other three, not minding to look at his comrade, before turning on his heels and walking towards the steel door. The four left looked at each other, shrugged, before going after the Hokage ice block, their reactions one and the same.

Fuuko wasn't surprised at all if her new "cousins" made all heads turn towards them. With the most popular bishounen of their school followed by three gorgeous-looking people, it would seem like a procession of the deities that they can only dream of.

She clutched the lower end of her black blazer as she bit her lower lip in full contemplation.

_Mi-chan… he seemed more distant to me now. How come? It should be the opposite but…_

She raised her head while taking a look at her new relatives (or so they've said) walking ahead of her. Unmindful of her surroundings, she continued to tread the path that the one in front took. Yes, her cousin.

_Kaze, Azuma, and Jinka look eager to know that I am their cousin. I feel that they accept me but…_ her plum eyes came to rest on the one in front.

_What of him?_

It was long before she realized that they have stopped. Fuuko, whose face was crumpled in pure thinking, looked up to see all four of them staring at her. The purple of her eyes collided with that of Mikagami. She frowned when he avoided her

gaze.

_Odd…_

"We shall talk over there." Mikagami tilted his head to the direction of a random tree. He did not wait for any kind of approval or objection from them as he headed to the designated area. He is, after al, whom they consider to be their leader. Thru his peripheral vision, he saw his cousins follow him― including Fuuko. He came to a halt.

"Stay there, Kirisawa." He uttered without even caring to take a glance at her before continuing to move forward.

Questioning looks registered on the faces of Kaze, Jinka, and Azuma. The blonde girl turned to look at Fuuko and back to her cousin Tokiya. She opened her lips, about to say something, but felt a hand on her arm. Eyes resembling that of Mikagami's collided with the color of blood. Kaze mouthed a "what" to Jinka who shook his head in reply, implying to forget whatever it was that she wanted to say. She sighed in defeat. Azuma said nothing.

"For a while, Fuuko." The brown-haired lad spoke at last, giving her an apologetic smile before taking several steps towards the already waiting Mikagami.

"Why isolate her?" Kaze inquired as soon as they reached the pokerfaced man.

"Oh? How so?" Mikagami closed his eyes while folding his arms across his chest. "You dare question my authority over you? You should then speak to _him_."

"Not that. Why are you so cold to her? You weren't like that a while ago!" the girl among the group spoke in a hushed tone.

Jinka and Azuma chose to keep their thoughts to themselves.

"I did not ask you to talk here just to squeeze out an answer to that from me." Was his way of evading the subject.

"Of course, you did not ask us. You _ordered _us." Her voice was most controlled.

"The point being?"

Kaze removed the white beret from her head and clutched the accessory tighter than she had wanted to. She bit her trembling lips, almost enough to draw blood. She was reaching the limit of her patience all because of Tokiya Mikagami. His worse-for-a-bastard attitude in particular.

As always.

Kirisawa Fuuko could only watch them from a distance. With a sad look imprinted on her face, she looked down the dusty road. Placing her hands behind her back, she let her shoulder bag dangle while rocking herself back and forth.

Gray clouds began to grow heavier by each minute.

_I guess I could not do anything at all…_

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

His question was met with silence.

Mikagami's baby blue eyes hardened while glaring at the three who can only nod in affirmation.

"Good. Should there be any problem, you know where to find me." He concluded their brief meeting before walking away without a word neither to them nor to his cousin standing a few paces from them.

Azuma stared long at the trunk of the tree, as if entranced with the irregular patterns engraved on the wood. His usual laid-back expression turned as serious as Mikagami's when the latter confines himself inside the chambers of his brain.

Kaze had her eyes focused on the gray fluffs of clouds obscuring the sun that was supposed to give them warmth from the chilly weather.

_Who needs warmth the most, anyway?_ The question formed inside her mind just as she averted her gaze to her purple-haired cousin.

Jinka studied the two closely with his crimson eyes half-open; what he usually does when the brain he possessed (which was thought to be non-existent at all) begins to work in full organization. Shoving his hands inside the pockets of his fiery coat, he tapped his right foot in a steady rhythm.

"We should approach her." he broke the ice.

"Yes, yes. We should. We really should." Kaze agreed as she took a step. Wavy, golden locks lightly swayed the moment she passed. "Right?" she turned to the lads.

Azuma just gave a good-natured smile before running his left hand through his sandy brown hair, the disturbed strands bouncing back to their respective places. "Shall we?"

The lone female Hokage combatant, having trained herself before, sensed their footsteps even from a distance. Her head instantly shot up, lips curved to a smile as she waited for three of her cousins to come closer.

_Fake…_ the three thought, seeing her expression.

"Come, let's sit. Us cousins should bond more often." The white-clad girl uttered merrily while pointing at a nearby stone bench. "There."

"I'm sorry about a while ago, Fuuko…" the redhead began as soon as they settled. He gathered his shiny crimson hair with one hand and tied it low behind his nape.

"Sorry? About what?" Fuuko asked in wonder.

"Well… a while ago when Azuma and I mistook you for Louie's girlfriend." He explained further before draping a leg over the other.

She blushed. What was she supposed to say?

"That's… uh… okay."

"We did that on purpose."

Fuuko stilled.

Her brows met as she slowly turned towards the person in crimson coat, fists clenching, itching to be pounded against the smooth of Jinka's face.

"Please don't take it wrongly. It was actually meant to tease Louie." Azuma supplied for her unspoken question with sweat trickling down his forehead due to the flaming aura surrounding his cousin.

"Now that you've mentioned it…" the three were astounded at how easy she forgets things and focus her attention to another topic. "I was actually wond'ring why in hell you call that bastard Louie…" she was cut short of her speech when Kaze perked up, as if shocked by some invisible current and began talking.

"Ah, the Louie thing? That was because of Louis XIV. When we were kids, Louie would always be reading random books of random subjects. And then one day…" she raised a pointer finger. "… he was reading a somewhat history book…"

"Uhuh, uhuh…" Fuuko nodded, attentive to every word her cousin says.

"We wanted to ask him to play with us…"

"Uhuh, uhuh…"

"And before I can even ask him, he was holding this book I was telling you, turned on the page with the picture of a man with long, dark, curly hair. And he told me 'It's Louis the fourteenth."

"And then?"

"There was a misunderstanding…" Azuma answered for Kaze who had started laughing upon remembering the incident. "Louie thought Kaze wanted to ask for the name of the man in the picture while she thought he wanted to change his name to that." Fuuko could by the looks of him that he was amused.

"Yes, that's right. Kaze went straight to us saying that Tokiya changed his name to Louie. That's how it is." Jinka stifled a laugh when he imagined chibi images of his cousins acting in accordance with their story.

"Really how… stupid…" Fuuko barely had a word in mind.

"Yeah. It really is." Azuma agreed before sharing a laugh.

"By the way, where's Tokiya?" the fujin mistress remembered to ask.

"Tokiya? Aren't you calling him… errr… what was that?" Kaze asked.

"Mi-chan."

"Right. Mi-chan."

"Nothing, really."

The three stared at her for some time, freaking her out. Fuuko did not fail to recognize the change in their auras which suddenly turned dead serious. Though she may want to deny it, she knew well that she was scared. But of course, she would not voice that out to them, would she?

No wonder they are Mikagami Tokiya's cousins. They are a whole hell a lot like him.

"He's just here somewhere. He needs time to think." Jinka answered, his eyes fixed to only God knows where.

"Oh, right…" she suddenly remembered what she had wanted to ask the first time she saw them at the university. "Would you mind telling me how in hell you managed to get up the school's rooftop?"

Their movements could be light but she had seen them flinch with her question. Now, why is that, she wanted to ask.

"We… uh… climbed?" Kaze uttered, feeling stupid of her answer. She turned to look at Azuma, obviously seeking for help.

"Is that important? Because I think Louie's opinion of you counts more than that." the green-eyed (literally) guy quickly changed the topic of their conversation.

Fuuko was silent for a few seconds, pondering on what Azuma had said.

_Of course he's right. But…_

Azuma's phone rang, breaking the monotonous silence around them.

"Your woman called? Geez, Azuma I thought you already broke up with her?" Jinka's lips curved to a smirk while eyeing the brown-haired lad.

"Excuse me…" he politely bowed before distancing himself from them.

A few minutes found a girl in black, university uniform bidding three of her cousins goodbye.

"I'm sure you'd want to go home now and ask your mom about it…" Kaze glanced up at the continuous building up of nimbus clouds. "It will surely rain in a little while but…" eyes of a light shade of blue returned its gaze on her. "Louie wants to talk with you… privately. He'd be waiting at the park near your former school."

"High school?" she asked in bewilderment. _Why there?_

"Yes. We should be going now. We still have something to do. Sorry, Fuuko…"

The fujin girl shook her head. "No, no. That's perfectly fine with me. Thank you all so much!"

She was left there rooted to the ground as she watched them disappear from her sight.

_Mi-chan… wanted to talk to me? What about?_

Fuuko sped towards the said place, her black skirt flapping behind her. she stole a glance at the darkened sky before cursing herself for not bringing an umbrella.

Of all the days…

She had to meet _him_ in a few minutes.

A/N: So, what do you think? please read and review!


	5. Mikagami Tokiya and Kirisawa Fuuko

I don't own Recca no Honou.

….

**Several Damned Hours**

By Unknown-chan

**Chapter IV: Tokiya Mikagami and Fuuko Kirisawa**

4:01 pm; a park near Fuuko's former school

There he was, standing underneath the protective shade of the bus stop. By the looks of him with hands inside both pockets of his black slacks, she could tell he was indeed expecting her.

Fuuko stopped a few meters before him. Even without a word, it was as if he had read her mind.

"I'll tell you later. Come with me." He said as he led her further in the park. Spotting an empty bench (a/n: yeah… these people love to sit on benches) at the far end, he motioned for her to follow him with a nod.

"Sit."

"I'm not a dog."

"I know that. You're a monkey."

The wind child glared at him for long, as if issuing a challenge for a staring contest. Knowing he would not speak unless everything settles down, she decided to comply with him.

He sat beside her.

For a couple of minutes, the cousins were all too silent that a passerby can come to a conclusion of both being mute. The former fujin girl felt a tensed atmosphere hanging around her, making her uneasy. Funny, for she had never really been like this with him.

His element slowly fell down from the heavens, seemingly crying in place of them. Fuuko made no move to run for cover, having decided earlier on that she would listen to whatever there was in store for her ears. She closed her eyes, feeling the light pricks of rain water against her skin.

Orbs of a light hue of blue looked up at the darkened sky weeping in silence. He knew he wanted to talk to her and yet he could not pinpoint where and how to start. The mind he possessed which proved to be most useful during the battles he survived seemed to stop functioning.

Mikagami could not think of anything to say.

Droplets of rain successively touched his face. Out of impulse, perhaps, did he open his leather bag to take out a black umbrella almost enough for the two of them. He moved closer to her, unfolded the rain gear, and held it high above their heads.

She looked up, her senses recognizing that the rain had stopped falling. She shifted her gaze to him who stared straight ahead. What he was looking at, she could only but guess.

The rhythmic sound of the rain steadily drumming against the black umbrella brewed a calming effect on them amidst the weather which was seemingly fit for their situation, and the monotony of uncontrasting gray hues coloring the skies.

Kirisawa Fuuko stole a glance at her companion who sat there unblinking, eyes still fixed forward even when suddenly sprayed by water with the outburst of the wind.

Water and wind. Was that a pun meant for them? It wasn't funny, actually.

"So… what now?" the girl hesitantly asked before staring down at a pool of water that gathered underneath their feet. She placed her hands over her lap and absentmindedly ran the right on her black skirt.

What was it that he wanted to tell her again?

Baby blue eyes narrowed in anticipation. There were a lot of things that he planned on saying a while ago and yet, everything evaporated the moment she came in view.

Evaporated. Another pun?

It took a long time for him to speak. In fact, he had considered on postponing this "talk" to some other day when his mind would most probably be clear of fragmented thoughts. No words were exchanged between them, each choosing to keep their own silence.

Her purple eyes never left the same purple eyes staring back at her. Cursing to herself, she stepped on their reflection, the water image dissipating.

_Why won't he say anything? That damn silence is freaking me out!_

"I was…" he began, as if on cue. Mikagami paused, probably browsing through his long list of vocabulary for some word fitting his sentence. "Surprised."

She nodded. "Who wouldn't be?" Her gaze fell to her hands, still resting above her lap, coiling and uncoiling alternately. "So back to my question, what now?" she tried again.

"I don't know." Mikagami Tokiya spoke the truth. "Is there something we should do?" his eyes were still looking ahead.

The girl shrugged, trying to act nonchalant like what her cousin does. She frowned. He would still not look at her. The wind blew, keeping some droplets off-course to shower upon her. Them.

Wind. That was her, right?

Mikagami had seen her reaction with his latest set of words. _Did I say something offending? _he asked himself. He was about to speak but she opened her mouth ahead of him.

"Will you accept me?"

The lad was at a loss of words. His grip tightened on the handle of the umbrella, his mind putting up all the puzzle pieces together while his eyes instantly flew to her whose head was bent low.

Her lips were drawn to a thin line. Why had she asked that so suddenly? Fuuko knew well of Mikagami's attitude about such matters. She sounded like one of those girls who act like crazy around him. He was probably annoyed as hell to her. A curtain of purple hair fell past her shoulder, covering her face in the process. That was better, in fact, for he would not easily see the disappointment creeping up her face.

Mikagami frowned. So that was what troubled her. Did she really think he was that cold? But come to think of it, it was partly his fault for being a selfish and insensitive bastard. He should have known earlier that she feared rejection. Hell, he too, does.

He won't do that, right? No. Not to her.

"Give me a reason…" he was staring ahead again before bringing his stare back to her. Fuuko slowly lifted her head to look at him. Ice blue locked with gazes with purple for what seemed like eternity. The steadily pouring rain slowed. "… for me not to accept you." He finished.

Silence.

The wind child's face slowly brightened up before throwing her arms around his neck knocking the umbrella out of his grasp only to be tossed further by the wind. It was probably reflex, his arms wrapping around her slim form, that is. The usual impassive façade he wore broke into surprise.

"Thank you." was the muffled statement he heard. Unknown to him, his lips were already extending to both directions forming a smile that wasn't clearly visible, but was however full of warmth. Indeed, it was enough to melt the thick ice barrier he had built around his cardiac for several years. Mikagami's eyes slowly closed as he took on a look of contentment, all the while tightening his arms around her.

It had stopped raining. None of them took notice of the sun's soft rays slowly penetrating the gray clouds that had darkened the skies for some time.

"You shouldn't. We're cousins, right?" his monotonous voice sounded soothing to her.

Distancing from him, Fuuko looked at the lad fondly. Her spirits were alive again, indicating that the blabbing wind child was back. "My, what a surprise."

Mikagami raised a delicate brow.

"Nobody knew the iceman does have a soft part. We have always thought you were made of solid frozen water, Mi-chan." She teased, purple eyes gleaming merrily, lips curved to an amused smirk. She suddenly looked up at the sky, slowly taken over by azure, before raising her left hand. Mikagami watched her curiously. "It's not raining." She uttered.

"So I've noticed." He remarked sarcastically.

"Hah! Back to the old sharp-tongued Mi-chan, huh? I can't wait to spread this to the…" the not-so-gentle wind blew again, followed by the sight of an umbrella rolling past them, stopping Fuuko with what she was saying. It was black.

It was Mikagami's.

The wind girl automatically sprang to her feet and chased after the object while yelling, "Kasa-chan! Kasa-chan! Matte kudasai! Kasa-chaaan!"

_Kasa-chan?_ The former ensui wielder repeated to himself as a sweatdrop appeared behind his head. _What the hell,_ he continued to think with Fuuko running and yelling after the umbrella in the background. _Is this monkey really my cousin? _His hand automatically went to his temples and began massaging it. _Damnit._

With the sun's warmth, the park had almost dried easily, the droplets of water sparkling on blades of grass and edges of leaves.

"I haven't really told you why I called you here."

"Yeah."

Mikagami Tokiya was neatly folding the umbrella that Fuuko managed to catch. Making sure it was dry, he quickly stuffed it inside his bag.

"Being one of the family, we have rules."

**A/N: **Wee… unknown-chan is alive again! Oh, i forgot to mention the time last chapter. Oh, well. Thanks to all those who reviewed: **Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl, mikaro, obsessed dreamer,** **yanagi-chyan, cheraichan, Macabre Puppet**! You guys are the best! Gomen if the characters here are ooc… it was needed so… Anyway, this chapter doesn't seem to say much at all… but I had it planned! (on the next chapter, probably!) Please read and review!


	6. Summons and Orders

I want to own Recca no Honou but I can't…and I won't… because I don't.

**Several Damned Hours**

by: unknown-chan

Chapter V: **Summons and Orders**

The room was spacious, probably due to the scarcity of furniture only to be replaced by Japanese paintings hanging on either side of the walls. Several lanterns could be seen above the ceiling so as to give sufficient light to the rectangular-shaped room with panel doors in the rear for the entrance as well as the exit. The floor was just like any ordinary traditional Japanese room would have, save for the blue Persian carpet that stretched across the area. Walking further, one would notice a blue curtain opposite the door and doesn't have to be a genius to ascertain another room behind it that was seldom seen by anyone.

Presently, three members of the Mikagami clan gathered before the said restricted room, sitting on navy blue velvet cushions each. The girl with blonde hair was busy analyzing the materials used to make her white beret what with the attention she gives it. To her right, a lad with sandy brown hair had his eyes closed for the whole time they had stayed there while another guy whose hair was an amazing shade of crimson sitting to the girl's left had a bored look on his face.

Behind the navy blue curtain, an older man it seems, judging from the gray color of his hair, and the evident lines of age on his face, dressed in a yukata with the same shade as the draperies sat with his feet tucked under his legs. There was something about this man that will give him away as one who is strict and serious, if one were to notice the sharp features especially those piercing liquid gray eyes. His nose was pointed while his lips were drawn to a thin line. It was as if the curtain wasn't present at all, enabling him to see the three clearly. He took a warm cup of tea resting to his right and raised it up to chest level before deciding to speak.

"I believe the girl is with Tokiya?"

It was really meant to be a question but sounded more like a statement from the deep, resonant voice he had and the way of which he spoke; one filled with monotony.

The silence was longer than expected, the three waiting for anyone of them to answer.

"Well?" the older man spoke again, his tone hinting his impatience.

"Yes." Azuma was the one who answered for them as his evergreen eyes slowly opened at last. "We left them when you summoned us here. Tokiya wanted to talk to her anyway so we let them be."

After taking a sip of the bland tea, the older man nodded and set the cup back to its previous place. Not far from him was a samurai armor and a newly-lit candle which he gave a few seconds of his attention before turning back to them.

"Yes, that is good, I surmise."

Having heard this, Azuma, Kaze, and Jinka exchanged confused glances and turned their eyes to the man behind the curtain.

"What is there left to say?" he paused and continued, "Ah, yes. I want you to bring her to me."

"Should we have her dressed?" Kaze asked eagerly before biting her lower lip after realizing the outburst of her excitement.

"Of course, I should like to meet her looking presentable." the man's lids drew halfway down, eyes switching slowly from left to right, seemingly surveying Mikagami Tokiya's cousins. There was silence, yet, again. Or was it because of them being afraid to speak? The light from the candle slightly flickered.

The man's pale hands were soon placed atop his lap and took in a deep breath before continuing, "I have done all the arrangements needed. The only thing left is the head cousin and the girl."

_What arrangement is he talking about? I think I'm having a bad feeling about this…_ Kaze thought as her eyes slightly narrowed which the man never failed to notice.

"What is wrong, young lady? What is it with your suspicious look?"

The girl instantly bit her tongue as her cousin's heads turned towards her. She fidgeted for a while before gathering all her courage to answer, "Nothing, jiisan."

"Surely you know of the family's rules."

Eyes of a lighter shade of blue slowly came down to stare at the irregular yet beautifully and skillfully done patterns of the soft carpet before nodding in reply.

"I shall let this pass for today. However, bring her here. Now." The finality in his voice cannot be mistaken.

Azuma, Kaze, and Jinka slowly rose to their feet and bowed before answering in chorus, "Yes, jiisan" and walked towards the exit.

Making sure the door was closed; Mikagami Miryu cautiously stood up and walked further to the adjoining room, leaving the candle to melt slowly from the heat of its own flame.

"Yes, bring her to the family." The man murmured.

"Haha… someone almost got scolded…" Jinka teased as the three were walking down the long corridor just after they met with the head of the Mikagami clan. Crimson eyes fondly stared at the blonde who snorted before glaring at him.

"Jiisan's really scary, don't you think?" Azuma suddenly spoke, emerald eyes back to their usual mood. Ignoring several doors behind them, they all turned right towards the exit to the main house.

"Ha! That old man… hey!" the crimson-haired lad exclaimed when Kaze's elbow connected with his side. Rubbing the hit part, he raised a questioning brow at his still glaring cousin.

"You're so dumb sometimes. We're still here inside his house, if you must know! Unless… you want to be severely punished…"

"I've gone through that. I'm not afraid." Jinka proudly uttered, head cocked sideways in a provoking manner. The girl only rolled her baby blue eyes as they came closer to the opened door.

"We know that, cousin…" Azuma spoke and continued, "Aren't we going to interrupt something? I don't think they've finished by this time."

"Really?" Kaze bent down to tie her bootlaces with her golden hair forming a curtain around her face. She stretched her arms, the sound of her bones crackling pleasant to her ears, before turning to face her two cousins who have finished with theirs and were presently putting on their coats held by two servants. "Well, we have an order to follow. She should be here anyhow." The girl finished while taking the white coat from a middle-aged servant and fixing the beret back to its place.

"Well, shall we?" Jinka imitated Azuma's way of speaking which the two answered with a nod.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry, minna… waterfall tears I originally planned to update after two weeks but… sniff it's been ages since I last updated! Oh, anyway, here's the next. It's not much but well (waaah… I'm back to writing short chapters oTL), I thought of focusing on the family and not just Mi-chan and Fuuko (though I want to do so…XD) thanks again to all those who reviewed and my apologies again for not updating sooner. **Please read and review…**


	7. Seeking for Reason

Unknown-chan doesn't own Recca no Honou. oTL

**Several Damned Hours**

By: Unknown-chan

Chapter VI: **Seeking for Reason**

"House rules?"

"Family rules."

"Oh…" was all Fuuko could utter at the moment as her brows met. She slumped down the bench and settled her purple eyes to the damp ground. "Okay, let's hear that."

"You have to obey me."

The fujin girl's head snapped towards the ensui wielder. A mass of purple bounced violently with the brisk movement. "What?" she mouthed the word for no sound came out from her throat.

"I'm the head cousin. You should keep that in your…" he paused, orbs of a light hue of blue glued to her face as he seemed to sift for a fitting word. "Brain?" he uttered in the most annoying way possible (yes, without any trace of emotion). Mikagami did not wait for her reaction as he continued, "_My_ orders _are_ absolute." and dramatically closed his eyes before turning his head away and folding his arms across his chest.

"That's one helluva rule!"

"So I've heard."

The new Mikagami girl brought her thumb to her lips and started biting the finger. _So does that mean I have to follow every word of this former Antarctica resident?_ Her mind stayed put for but a few seconds before she managed to ask, "Is this some kind of briefing?"

Mikagami momentarily looked at her and replied, "Yes, and I'm here to tell you that we do not keep secrets from each other."

Her eyes widened exaggeratedly. "No secrets?!" the girl exclaimed in an unusual shrill voice. Purple eyes narrowed in suspicion before wrinkling her nose. "Really, now? Or…" she paused, giving him a wary look, and continued, "You're some gossip freak?"

"The hell I am."

"Whatever. Any more rules?" her voice emphasized the last word before slinging her left leg over the right and swinging it back and forth.

"You cannot bring your primate friends to the main house." He plainly stated. "The first person from the opposite gender as yours that will be introduced to the head of the clan must be married to you."

The statement almost knocked the breath out of her. "What the hell?! What… what… what kind of damnation is that?! How-h-how… stupid!" the wind girl stammered, purple eyes wide with shock.

Of course. What insane family would establish such kind of rule? However, there is some insane family following the seemingly absurd law.

And it so happened to be her family. Her "new" family, for that matter.

Fuuko's right hand flew to her forehead. "This is damn too much…"

"You shouldn't be so surprised. Our family is the conservative type." Mikagami interrupted, left brow raised, eyes closed.

"Conservative my ass!" she suddenly stood up and added, "This is just plain stupid. You know that, plain stupid." while massaging her temples.

"You are exaggerating, Kirisawa."

"Oh, you still call me Kirisawa, huh? I thought we're cousins now and being that, we're now on a first name basis, _To-ki-ya_." Fuuko delighted upon seeing the older guy flinch.

"Elated, are we? You still need to follow these rules, nevertheless unless you want to be punished. Severely, may I add." The head cousin retaliated all at once with his ever-sharp tongue. Mikagami slowly raised a brow at her, giving the action a somewhat dramatic effect. How he really hates taking the initiative to do things as such; especially explaining trivial matters to bullheaded and irrational primates although explaining really was the farthest thing he did. Dictating the family rules was more fitting if the need to describe what he had just done arises.

But then again, does he have a choice? That is purely his responsibility considering his position in the family. Yes, the head cousin. And yes, he hated that fact.

"Nee, Mi-chan…" Fuuko suddenly thought of asking something. "You said we don't keep secrets, right?" one might think she was only muttering to herself though it was partly true. She was actually speaking her thoughts out loud without even thinking. Mikagami chose not to answer, waiting for her to go on. "A while ago. Why were you so cold to me?"

Pulling one petal from some random flower she picked along the way, Mikagami Kaze pursed her lips in contemplation before diverting her attention to Azuma and Jinka who were walking a few paces ahead of her. A bit hesitant to speak, she decided to let her thoughts out once they have passed by the fifth store lining the busy street.

_One… two…_ she started counting after passing by two different stores.

"Is there something you want to tell us, Kaze?" Azuma's mellow and collected voice pierced through her mind. Eyes of a lighter shade of blue looked up, particularly at her cousin's slender back though covered with the brown cape he wore earlier.

"Uh… where are we going again?"

"That's stupid…" retorted the crimson-haired lad. "We're going to get Fuuko to meet 'jiisan. And well, it follows Louie has to come too, right?" Jinka's hands were in motion before turning to Azuma for an affirmation.

The lad Azuma, however, did not make any effort to give any answer to his cousins but only contented himself to continue walking. He took a few steps ahead of the two and was seemingly leading them to the direction he wanted. Without noticing it, they have already gone past five stores lining the street and even turned towards where they supposedly left their other two cousins, Mikagami and Fuuko.

"You want to ask something and it's not simply about the direction of our destination." Azuma spoke without any warning, filling the short span of silence created on their journey. Jinka momentarily looked at the other guy before fixing his crimson eyes forward and stuffing his hands inside his pockets.

"Yeah…" was the girl's weak answer yet audible enough for the two of them to hear.

"Just be sure it's not something perverted."

"Perverted. Really now, Jin…" she wrinkled her nose, perceiving that Jinka was actually wearing a smirk though her blue eyes could not see it directly. "I believe that to be your department." She continued which earned her a mere shrug.

"Seriously…" Kaze spoke again, baby blue eyes never tearing away from the white boots she was wearing. "Did we do… the right thing?" she was evidently hesitant as her voice was quivering. Kaze came to a halt.

Little did she know, both Azuma and Jinka had already guessed her predicament. The two had stopped walking but neither made any effort to turn back at her. Silence met her question as her two cousins remained quiet for some time. It was long before she decided to raise her eyes to level with theirs, exactly at the same time the guys decided to look at her. Ice blue clashed with emerald and crimson almost at the same time. The stares her cousins were giving her were blank.

"We have agreed on this, haven't we?" Azuma asked, his usual smiling face turning to dead serious that Kaze almost swore she would be terrified if only she did not know him. "You even said we're doing the person a favor." His calm and now calculated voice added, as if he was suppressing some form of anger that would mean harm to anybody should it be let loose.

"Yes, I know but…" Kaze inwardly cringed when Azuma's evergreen eyes lightly narrowed. Knowing the lad almost all her life, she knew it was very rare for him to get annoyed and irritated even at the most extreme of things. However, she would rather die first than admit that she is actually scared of her own cousin.

"Are you starting to have doubts, Kaze? Whatever happened to you…" Jinka, who had been watching them in silence all the while suddenly, spoke. Kaze did not chance to have a peek at his face for he had already turned to the opposite direction and walked on further. Definitely, she wasn't related to him for nothing. Kaze was sure the redhead was slowly losing his temper.

Over what? Only because she had asked that?

"I'm not afraid. If that's what you're worried about, I'm not afraid. And I'm not backing out." Her tone was firm she almost sounded believable and so sure of herself. Kaze started marching on forward and intentionally bumped the two lads without stopping to wait for them. It sure was hard to keep her head high when Azuma and Jinka seem to be all against her. But then again…

Never mind. It really is hard being around men.

**Author's Notes: **I know…it took me a year or two before I updated again this story. But just to let my readers know, I haven't forgotten this story at all (yay!). I'm still busy at this moment but I will really do everything I can to update sooner (I'm getting impatient myself..hehe..) Anyway, my apologies to everyone who followed Tokiya and Fuuko here…XD


	8. Not a Psychic

Recca no Honou and its characters are not mine.

**Several Damned Hours**

By: Unknown-chan

Chapter VII: Not a Psychic

The question had the impact of the collision of the Titanic and the ice berg that sunk it. Mikagami knew this was coming but it was surprising that he still received it unprepared. She had dropped the question too straightforwardly.

The new cousin slowly turned to look at him; eyes evidently worried of what he would say, while biting on her lower lip. A few purple strands gently swayed with the rhythm set out by the breeze. No words were found to be exchanged between them.

It took some time for the lad to form an appropriate reply that Fuuko was the one who broke the thickening ice.

"Mi-chan…?" there was hesitation. And he knew it.

"You want the truth?"

A nod.

He sucked in his breath. But this was why he decided to have a few minutes to himself, was it not? He looked at her for a short while before bringing his eyes up the darker azure of the now clear sky.

"Fuuko…" he finally uttered after a few moments of deafening silence. Mikagami had rehearsed, too, how he would call the girl with her first name. Fortunately, he did not mispronounce it knowing that he was too accustomed to calling her by her last name or more so, the moniker he baptized her with referring to those tree-swinging creatures. So what would he say next?

If only she was prone to cardiac arrest, then _Kirisawa_ Fuuko who was supposedly _Mikagami _Fuuko could have been dead by now. The afternoon surely proved to be full of surprises for her. There was the iceman having cousins, and she only had to find out they were her cousins too, Mikagami's sudden coldness and apathy, the wit-exhausting _family rules_, and the infamous relative of Frosty the snowman, apparently her relative too, addressing her by her first name― yes, yes.

Maybe she really was already dead?

The girl blinked, mouth agape.

He shot her a dismissive look while saying, "You look stupid. You can might as well change that expression." Ice blue stare hardened on the innocent leather shoes he wore that it would almost be believable had the poor object melted down. What was he saying again? He briefly turned to her whose purple eyes were still wide in shock. Taking a deep breath, _Here goes…_ he muttered under his breath.

The girl was quiet all along, not even minding to glance back at her cousins who were walking after her. After what just happened, she is not at all sure whether or not she can talk to them just yet. Several minutes had passed since their argument and Kaze was sure it would take a little longer before she decides to make up with them.

"You don't, of course, plan on ignoring us the whole time, right?" Jinka's voice pierced through her thoughts.

With her ego being struck because of what had just transpired between them, the girl opted to maintain her silence and even walked at a faster pace. The two left exchanged confused glances before picking up speed to catch up with her.

"Kaze! Kaazee!!" Jinka called after her who pretended not to hear anything though she perfectly knew Jinka's voice was loud enough. Indeed, that passersby could not help but look at the trio.

"Oi, Kaze! Stop being so childish!" she heard Azuma yelling. For some reason, her feet seemed to stop by their own though not because of the mellow cousin.

"We don't have time for this, you know. We shouldn't argue now."

"Who started it anyway?" she glared at the two, hands on her hips with brows intertwining. "I was just asking you two and you go dead serious like that. So how do you think would I feel when my cousins are ganging me up?! You damn sexists making fun of me! Damn you and I sincerely hope you will rot in hell!!!"

"Tsk! Such harsh words one wouldn't likely expect from a lady like you." Jinka commented, his crimson eyes twinkling in amusement. Admittedly, he likes it when his dear cousin mutters curses despite of the high possibility of their grandfather disapproving of it. But having almost the same exact blood running through their veins is enough proof that in one way or another, they would most likely share any particular trait.

Like being bullheaded jerks for example. And… well, being ethereal; not that they are a clan of narcissists. They just happen to know that Kami-sama had in fact bestowed upon them the gift of…being good-looking.

"So, Kaze. I wouldn't really mind if you'd keep that temper up but you see, you really should not wander away from us. We all know you have this terrible sense of direction…"

"Yeah like that idiot beside you." She retaliated at once, baby blue eyes fixed on the grinning crimson-haired lad known to them as Jinka.

The person referred to as an idiot only shrugged his shoulders before uttering, "Let's go. We're wasting time here."

Kaze gave each of them a stare which, to Azuma's estimates, lasted for five minutes before turning on her heels to lead their party. After taking several steps forward, Azuma and Jinka were surprised when she retraced her trail and contented to follow them.

"What?" Jinka asked with a raised brow.

"I don't know the place." The girl answered as if to say 'duh' and it was the most superficial thing on earth.

"Yeah…right. The terrible sense of direction. But you see, I wasn't planning to take us all to them right now." Azuma's face returned to normal as they walked in a horizontal line with him in the middle. The puzzled looks on his cousins' faces made him continue, "If you are to ask me I'd say they're not yet thru. Talking, that is."

"Ah, so you want to give them more time? How considerate of you, cousin." Jinka teased.

"Yes…and oh, by the way, Jinka, your statement about me breaking up with my girlfriend in front of Fuuko was uncalled for. You know 'jiisan was at the other line…you broke the rule."

"What rule?" the redhead asked with pretentious innocent eyes focused on Azuma and Kaze while continuing, "That impossible no–secret rule?" before settling on Azuma's almost impassive, evergreen ones. "What is a secret there? I mean, she doesn't really have to know things like that, right? Besides…" he paused, taking note that the two had their attention on him.

"Besides…?" Kaze asked sounding almost too interested.

The walking blob of red decided to prolong the suspense when he spotted a vending machine across the street and thought of buying some drink first. Or maybe _they_ could buy a drink for _him_ before he would tell them what that besides thing is all about.

"Surely you don't think we're stupid enough to bribe you as your expression might be insinuating?" Azuma asked cheerfully giving Jinka an eerie feeling.

"Well, it's just that she's not yet introduced to the clan so technically, she's not yet our relative."

The girl rolled her eyes before placing her pointer finger against her right cheek. By the looks of her, Kaze was buried in deep thought that the boys did not think of interrupting her. "Wait a minute did you think he…" she stopped in midair.

_I think he did_, Azuma thought, mind distant from his cousins who were only a few inches beside him. His gaze was fixed forward and seemed to pass through everything in its direction. Needless to say, he was in deep thinking that nobody would know what he had in mind. But then again, nobody really knew except for…

"Mi-chan…" Fuuko's voice pierced through the thick haze surrounding his overly-worked mind. "You don't have to answer me now if you feel like not doing so. I mean, you can always tell me anytime you want. We've got a hell lot of time ahead of us." She continued before flashing him a reassuring smile.

Mikagami shook his head. He had all planned this a while ago and will not waste any effort he made just because he can't plainly state a proper answer to her question. But in case somebody else was put in his place, wouldn't that somebody feel awkward, too? Even a guy who came straight from the freezer like him should be able to feel it also. He shifted his eyes up to the green leaves of a tree rustling gently, guided by the wind.

_Wind._

The head cousin stared back at her. "I'd rather tell you now." His face remained as impassive as Fuuko can remember. "When I first found out that we are related, I wasn't able to accept that." his trained eye did not fail to catch the momentary flicker beneath those seemingly curious purple pools but did not comment on it anyhow. "Yes. You heard me right…" he filled the deafening silence of the environment before continuing, "but it's not what you think."

"Oh? Then what the hell am I thinking?" there was something sarcastic with the way she spoke. Fuuko did not understand but his know-it-all attitude suddenly unnerved her. The girl did not mean to say that actually, but it was her nature to slip some of her thoughts out. One hand clutched the hem of her skirt while waiting for his answer.

"You really think…" he paused to steal a glance at her before fixing his eyes forward to look nonchalant. "I really see you so low that I thought of you unworthy?"

**author's notes:** Ah, it's been a while and it really felt good when you finish a chapter of some weird story in your head. I can't believe people still review my stories…TT I actually thought they hated me or something because I wasn't able to continue my fics. Ah, just so my dear readers would know, I'm presently working at the next chapter. I'm not quite sure if it's gonna be long but…oh, well. Just read and review…please.


	9. His Revelation

Standard disclaimers apply

**Several Damned Hours**

By: unknown-chan

Chapter VIII: **His Revelation**

There were three stacks of envelopes neatly piled beside each other. Knowing too well what he was searching for, the man reached out for the last remaining envelope that he had not laid his piercing gray eyes at.

Reaching inside, five sheets of paper seemed to be in there and surprisingly, a picture. Taking out the contents, the head of the Mikagami clan began reading and assessing at the same time the words written on each sheet. Finally, his slender fingers came to hold the picture which was probably taken more than a decade ago. Raising the object to level with his eyes, the old man's usual sharp features seemed to soften a bit.

As if contented with what he has seen, the Mikagami elder replaced the papers to their original places and rearranged the envelopes before him. Isolating the last envelope, Miryu placed it atop his side table and went out of his room after taking out the old photograph for the second time.

The child was no more than four; a perfect representation for the cliché happiness; with huge yet dreamy plum-colored eyes and a smile rivaling the sun's own rays.

_Did he possess some psychic ability? _

That was the first question that came to Fuuko's mind after her cousin guessed her thoughts correctly. Not knowing what to say, she contented herself to stare at him in shock. Her fingers dug through her knees while lightly trembling. She slowly averted her gaze to her feet before taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"How did you…"

"I read them. Your eyes, I mean."

No word presented itself for her to utter. Fuuko only looked at him with a question imprinted on her face, though. She took another deep breath before letting out a sigh. Presently, she had been longing to go home and interrogate her mother about the issue. However…

The girl moved closer to her cousin and felt him stiffen.

"What? Shouldn't you be more comfortable with me now? You said you've accepted me."

"I perfectly know that." Mikagami's eyes were shut. It was as if he was preventing himself from seeing her.

"Then look at me and say what you want, damn you!" Fuuko demanded, purple eyes almost blazing in irritation.

"_You_ are most definitely _not_ to yell at me." His voice was calm and collected. "Very well, since you asked for it…" he turned his face to look at her.

His hands behind his head, Jinka stared at the sun that was starting to set. The once azure sky had been mixed with hues of orange and purple, intensifying the magnificence of the horizon though; of course, he knew that despite this beauty is the irrevocable truth that this same horizon is not actually in good shape.

"It's close to dawn. Shouldn't we be taking her to the house now?" Kaze inquired, eyes searching for an answer from Azuma's face. She clutched her white fur coat closer while tapping her right booted foot.

The lad ran a hand through his sandy brown hair and let it stay there for long. "We can walk there so we won't disrupt anything. Louie might kill us if we hear what they are talking about…" Azuma chuckled.

"Okay then. Let's go and fetch them." Jinka rose from the bench the three of them were sharing after moments of walking to and fro the vicinity around the vending machine that caught the crimson-haired lad's attention.

"Ah, wait. I'm thirsty." The lone girl said, right hand on her throat before heading to the direction of the vending machine.

"Hey, want me to draw a map? You might get lost on the way…"

"Dumb redhead! The damn machine is just across the street!" Kaze snorted while flipping her blonde curls.

Even in the last minute, he had debated with himself whether or not he would tell her everything. He knew he had to, given that _that_ was the rule. Should he do otherwise, he would definitely be contradicting himself. However, can't he tell that to her some other time? That would surely give him more time to think and prepare for his speech. Or will it?

It will only confuse him. Of what, he might want to ask.

"As I was telling you…" he began. Mikagami could feel her full attention on him, realizing that she was awfully quiet. "I did not like the idea of you being my cousin," he received a nod, indicating him to go on and she was still listening. He was silent for a few minutes, trying to fathom how in hell he would answer her question.

"It's okay Mi-chan. I won't get mad or anything."

"What?"

"You don't have to worry of how I will feel. Just tell it straight."

"Who told you I was troubling myself with your feelings?" he grunted, somewhat annoyed that Fuuko is disturbing his concentration.

"Well then spit it out!" her hands were now on her hips. She was becoming impatient. _If this no-good cousin of mine still doesn't―_

"I like you."

**author's notes: **Yeah, I know. Too short. And I mean that to the very letter. It wasn't actually intended to be like that but turns out that the next part would be better by itself. Anyway, please read and review. I am actually open to comments and/or suggestions.


	10. The Dreaded Question

Not owning Recca no Honou…

**Several Damned hours**

By unknown-chan

Chapter IX: **The Dreaded Question**

_I like you._ The phrase reverberated inside her mind. What was she supposed to say to that?

"Oh I see. That was a sur…prise?" with the mention of the last syllable, Fuuko's eyes almost extraordinarily bulged out of their sockets. Her heart was beating loudly and was quite sure could almost feel her blood flowing through her veins in triple speed enough to create a world record. But her brain, to her great thanks, reasoned out that he meant it literally. _Of course. Why would he? I'm a monkey, right?_ Fuuko placed her head on his shoulder while clinging to his right arm while comically saying, "Aaah…I'm touched, Mi-chan. Deeply."

To her surprise, he instantly broke away from her as he stood up and distanced himself. "I'm serious, dammit!" Mikagami Tokiya cursed, gritting his teeth.

"W-what?" the voice sounded foreign to her ears as she felt her throat constrict. She cautiously stood up before reluctantly taking a step towards him. "You mean…"

"Don't make me say it again!" his back was facing her; she was unable to see him fiercely glaring at only God knows what.

Fuuko did not know what to say exactly… or whether to speak at all.

"But―"

"Isn't telling you that enough?!" he turned to her so sudden; his fuscous mane whipped the air wildly. Yet, his pale blue eyes remained almost calm though she guessed he was not at all alright. She took a step back. Kirisawa Fuuko was afraid of him in an instant. "But since we are cousins…" he stopped. There were no words to be told. Mikagami knew the girl before him understood what he wanted to insinuate.

"Why? Are cousins prohibited to marry?" she managed to gather her courage and let the question out which caught him totally off-guard. A look of surprise registered on the pokerfaced head cousin; so uncharacteristic of him that she could have laughed her wits out if only they were in a different situation. If only…

A not-so-gentle gust of wind passed between them. Her eyes remained downcast, her mind seeking for the appropriate words to tell him.

"Thank you for being honest. I guess I should follow your example as a good underling cousin would..." The once fujin mistress slowly raised her purple eyes to meet his ice blue ones that regained the cold and impassive mask he was famous for. With a small smile, she quietly walked towards him who stood several meters away from her and stopped when he was only an arm's length. Clasping her hands behind her back, she smiled at him before continuing, "I like you, too."

Mikagami's lips slightly parted, telling her he was unprepared to hear such a statement.

"I could care less for the cousin fact if it was allowed."

"How ironic! But don't you think learning that we are actually related before this was better?" a smile tugged at the corner of the fujin girl's lips. Both know, however, that it was mixed with bitterness.

"Indeed…" he agreed. "I was actually scheming to get you as my girlfriend." The pokerfaced lad dropped the statement with his monotonous voice but it had a different effect on her who felt her face heating up. _How can he say something like that so easily?_

"Maybe it really was a good thing that we're cousins…" there was something in her eyes as she took three more steps towards him. A few strands of purple tried reaching out to him as they were tossed by the gentle afternoon breeze blowing in his direction. "So we won't be like… Recca and Domon." She continued, making a comparison between them and their two Hokage comrades who are very capable of expressing their feelings; so out in the open to the point that it causes them trouble.

Mikagami did not say a word, only contented to look at her.

"I assume you weren't here a while ago because you were figuring out how to tell me that… because with the family's rule you know you have to spill it sooner or later. The brief moment you were alone…" purple met with ice blue. "You tried to kill it…and you have succeeded. That's why you were able to accept that we are related." She did all the talking for him.

"That is true." He spoke at long last. His slender fingers caught a few strands and tucked them behind her right ear. Mikagami Tokiya knew the punishment for not telling the truth― and he was quite prepared for it. And he perfectly knew that he was, in fact, absolutely lying again.

_Seems like I'm the only one left to deal with my own problems…_

"Fuuko…" he said her name so smoothly, as if tasting it. "You still like me, don't you?"

Eyes half-mast her gaze found the black fabric of his uniform to stare at. That surely was one hell of a question she would definitely not want a guy to ask her. Inquiring about something as personal as her feelings is something she would consider to be a crime. However, the way he spoke of it did not give her the feeling that he was intruding her private space. On the contrary, it even made her want to answer him with all honesty. Kirisawa Fuuko knew she doesn't simply like him just as he doesn't. She was perfectly sure it bordered to…

"I… guess so. Yes. That was why I was so… worried a while ago."

"I know. And you don't sound like Kirisawa Fuuko at all."

"Well, you seem to be possessed by some other random spirit, you know that?"

Both cousins realized how out of character they were.

"You are not yet officially my cousin." Mikagami stated. Fuuko raised a brow, asking him to explain further. "You remain to be Kirisawa Fuuko until you meet the head of the family."

The atmosphere around them seemed to lighten, the two of them starting to be at ease with each other again. Despite the glaring fact that their story was like those soppy dramas they could not bear watching, Mikagami and Fuuko knew better to accept than imitate what those unrealistic pieces of crap showcase for the entertainment of weird people. He, for one, would not risk her life just to be able to say things like "at least we are together" or "we fought for love". Just thinking of it gives him the shivers.

Not that he was a coward. He was just being practical. Yes, he was a pragmatist just like her. Besides, they can still be together though not in the same way they could have wanted. Just give them enough time and they could be the same as they were two years ago. At least he thought so…

With a creased forehead, the girl uttered, "What's that? I'll change my name to Mikagami? But my dad…"

"We aren't even sure who among your parents came from our side but just the same, they might change your family name to ours. Judging from who you are, it might actually happen. That is the rule."

"Ah, another rule. Why does your family always have to come up with the weirdest rules?" her fist knocked on her head a few times. Not finding anything to talk about, she resulted to poking his chest again and again while smiling the Azuma way. Feeling his eyes on her, she stopped and looked up at him. Mikagami Tokiya was staring at her with a serious yet sincere expression. "W-what?" she breathed out, thinking she wouldn't like what would come next.

If only he wasn't her cousin…

"If I ask, will you let me kiss you?"

**author's notes:** This part seems crappy enough, don't you think? Anyway, a bit more to come. Don't forget to read and review!


	11. Forbidden Osculation

Standard disclaimers apply.

**Several Damned Hours**

By unknown-chan

Chapter X: **Forbidden Osculation**

"So, where did we leave them again? Some…park, right?" Kaze asked before taking a sip from her canned soda she got from the vending machine. The three of them are presently arguing whether or not to fetch Mikagami and Fuuko whom, they understand were talking about certain things. What those things are, they could only guess. Besides, it was the head cousin who specifically wanted to have a word with the purple-haired lass.

"You don't really have to remember exactly where, Kaze. We won't get lost." Azuma smiled while tossing his newly-emptied can of drink to a nearby metal trash bin. Aluminum clashed with metal.

"That's right. Azuma has this very good sense of direction which you obviously don't." Jinka teased.

"Haha…some joke you've got there, Jin." The girl dryly uttered all the while tempted to douse her red-haired cousin with her drink. She knew, however, that she is more rational than that.

Her feet seemed to be rooted to the ground and her body was paralyzed. There was a blank look on her face, her mind not knowing what command it would give her body. It sure was a miracle she never forgot to breathe. It took a while for Fuuko to form a reply.

"I think I have to clean my ears again."

"I mean it." his hand held her shoulder. "Will you?"

"How can we do that? We're cousins! You've said it yourself that it's prohibited!" the girl was most confused. How can Mikagami ask her of that? As the second highest-ranking person in the family, shouldn't he be the one to follow every rule to the very letter? Purple eyes narrowed at the man before her.

"That's why I told you you're not _yet_ my cousin. You have to meet the―"

"Yes, yes, you've mentioned that but…" Fuuko shut her eyes, desperate to find any phrase that would complete her statement. What kind of argument should she give him to understand what she wants to say?

"Don't you want to be my girlfriend even for a few minutes? That's just that. We'll kiss, we'll break up, you'll be my cousin." The Mikagami Tokiya speaking right now startled her more than ever. How can he say things like that as if they do not matter at all? And how can he be so… selfish?

"Do you have any idea what kind of crap you're saying?"

"Of course. I won't ask that if I don't." he retorted. "So do you want to or not?"

"Bastard penguin-polar bear- ice berg hybrid…" she knew she should be knocking some sense into his seemingly overpopulated brain that there wasn't any room left for him to think clearly over what he was saying. Presently, Fuuko was almost sure the Mikagami talking to her can possibly be a fake. Her slender fingers raked through her purple hair. "You say that as if I don't have a choice. Your brain must've been too frozen because of your ice-cold personality. But…" color started creeping up her face. "…even if I do, I'd still―" she came to an abrupt stop upon realizing that the lad was leaning towards her. The girl swallowed hard, "Mi-cha―"

The Kirisawa girl never got to finish speaking when his mouth closed over hers.

Mikagami's arms crept from her shoulders to her back, before pulling her closer; so close that one could believe their bodies can fuse together. Fuuko, on the other hand, hesitantly ran her hands up his torso, to the smooth outline of his almost effeminate face and finally placed them around his neck.

Fuuko slowly stood on her tiptoes while Mikagami pulled her unbelievably even closer to him, taking their liplock deeper. She clung to him as if her whole life depended on it; that if she lets go, she'd fall down the abyss never to come up again.

It was, of course, wrong given that the family forbids relationships inside the house. Yet, both of them seemed to choose to ignore the existing rules. Even with eyes closed, she could very well feel his smooth lips brushing gently yet firmly against hers and somehow, it gave her the feeling of security. That she was protected.

Protection. Security. Yes, she needed that.

With eyes half-open, Mikagami could see the slight tinge of red on her cheeks, her purple hair lightly touching and tickling his face, the Kirisawa Fuuko who had grown after a short period of time, the _primate_ who caught his attention though he would unwillingly admit it at first.

Presently, his cousin.

Both former teammates pulled away, realization hitting their briefly clouded minds as they gasped for air. It was like the rational part of them did some reality check and screamed that they are related which they, by the looks of what just happened, forgot for but a brief moment.

"Mi―" the nickname she creatively thought out for him never completely slipped out of her tongue. The former ensui master placed his lips against her forehead, arms still holding her close like she was some fragile object that would break once he loosens his hold.

"I know." His voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke of those two simple words yet fully understood by them. She tried to move but was prevented when he held her closer again. "Wait. Just a little longer…Fuuko."

The one called Fuuko did not know whether she should be screaming like one fangirl that her first kiss turned out to be the beloved iceman of team Hokage or be crying because the chances for them to be together is below zero. Nevertheless, she was perfectly aware that she felt anything but happy. She never expected fate to be this cruel to her. To them.

Being locked in between his arms probably is one of the most comfortable places she has ever known. Yes, not even in her dreams had it crossed her mind that she would eventually be caught by the same Antarctica reject. But just like any other dream, everything has to end to make way for reality.

Mikagami's hands slid to her arms, still not minding to break the contact between them. It occurred to her that he must have liked holding her. Not that she has objections about it… Their eyes met for what seemed to be the millionth time since the day started. This could be one of those rare moments where they are free to stare at each other without anyone minding them. Indeed, this could also be the last time they could do it because in a few hours, everything will change. It was maybe some illusion she saw played by her prejudiced mind but Fuuko perceived those usual cold yet beautiful oculars of a lighter hue of azure soften for that whole time, betraying the façade his impassive face was trying to put up. It was a different kind of softness because in truth, what she actually perceived was pure sorrow.

Pink and purple hues considerably invade the once clear blue shade of the sky signaling the coming of dawn.

The lad ran his left hand from one of her temples before resting on a slightly flushed cheek.

"Goodbye, Fuuko and… welcome… cousin." Mikagami uttered, voice above a whisper though she did not miss the difficulty he had only to say the last word.

Fuuko did not mind to answer as she wasn't so convinced if she could trust her voice just yet. She gave him a little smile, though knowing it was all she can do…because it is not at all easy to do two things at the same time. Like smiling while… trying to suppress the stinging sensations in her misty eyes.

**author's notes: **Waaah was it too soppy? But but but but… I almost cried, too!!! So what happens now to our Romeo and Juliet? By the way, osculation is a formal (but can be humorous) way of saying _to kiss somebody_. Please read and review! I want to know how my dear readers feel about this particularly about Fuuko and Tokiya's kiss.


	12. Azuma's Earthshattering Conclusion

I'm not the owner of Recca no Honou.

**Several Damned Hours**

By unknown-chan

Chapter X: **Azuma's Earth-shattering Conclusion**

Kaze, Azuma and Jinka came across them a few minutes right after he had bid her farewell. Fuuko did not want to make her other cousins worry about her but she could not, as of yet, decide whether she should put a happy face or what. She recognized, however, that her cardiac is not at all in a more favorable condition, judging from its wild pounding against her chest.

"Good thing we found you still here. So, finished talking?" Kaze asked, baby blue eyes shifting from Fuuko to Mikagami, vice versa. Though the purple-haired girl replied with a simple _yeah_ and the head cousin nodded in reply, the three, not being really stupid sensed something different.

Standing a good distance away, his pale blue eyes watched almost intently his cousins talking animatedly with each other. Needless to say, he was contented to play the role of the observer. Notwithstanding the fact that he was able to maintain his straight face even after what had transpired between him and Kirisawa Fuuko, it would render him a hypocrite should he deny that he was, in truth, hurting. Dramatic as it may sound, that particular feeling is part of objective reality that he cannot discount its occurrence. Not to mention that this was his first true heartbreak…

"You okay, Louie?" he heard a voice not far from him.

Mikagami never made any effort to look at him, Azuma, the second head cousin and his confidant; nor did he take the time to give out any form of reply. He chose to keep his mouth zipped, his thoughts confined inside the numerous chambers of his mind. He continued to study his three other cousins, like specimens placed in a Petri dish open to his critical eyes. Sure enough, he was essentially using his cousins as an excuse because he was only staring at her. Weirdly enough, he was openly gazing at her from where he stood though he know very well that it could spark the curiosity of other Mikagami people― like the one beside him.

"Azuma." He finally spoke after a few minutes of utter silence. Evergreen eyes instantly turned to him, awaiting his next words. "_He_ wishes to see her, I believe?" he continued without tearing his eyes off her.

The other lad followed his gaze, tracing it back to the new girl laughing heartily with Kaze and Jinka. "Wish?" he briefly paused before continuing, "Yes, he did wish though the word seems unfitting to describe it. 'Jiisan actually ordered us to take her home." His eyes returned to him who still had his stare glued to her and added, "You do realize that the _us_ includes you, right?"

Mikagami Tokiya merely shrugged. Why would he not know it? Being the head cousin and supposedly the next clan leader, he was expected to have a broader sense of what his duties will be distant future or not. His assistant can ask the most dumb of questions sometimes.

If Mikagami had almost perfected the replacement and maintenance of his deadpan face, Azuma could not, by any means, have read him. However, the head cousin still is working on it that a few if not all of his unguarded expressions and uncharacteristic reactions can be caught by the second cousin's trained eyes. Presently, Azuma seems to be witnessing something that would mean severe punishment to his superior and their new cousin. Not that he was a clairvoyant; he did not even believe in those kinds of things but one look at his pale blue eyes is enough for him to decipher what commenced earlier on. Mikagami seems to be forgetting to shield his oculars from any intruder who would dare probe the emotions that were threatening to spill anytime. He, for example, saw mixed feelings that are difficult to associate with the official ice block of the family (discounting their grandfather). Peering closer, Azuma had to keep himself from taking a step back when he thought what he saw was indeed correct.

"You can stop studying me, Azuma. Right now."

The voice sounded cold, enough to rival their on grandfather's. No wonder he was chosen to follow the old man's footsteps; not that they have any objections. The three of them, truth be told, are not interested in technical affairs of the family.

"If 'jiisan finds out―"

"Oh, he won't." the taller lad smoothly replied while dusting some invisible dirt off his uniform. He ran a hand through his fuscous mane, his icy face intact again before issuing an order, "Call them, Azuma. We're going home." He turned on his heels after taking one last glance at her.

The former ensui master wasn't so sure whether Azuma had seen the lingering exchange of glances between him and Fuuko. Supposing he has, would he report it to the leader? Everyone knew that keeping it would be breaking a rule of the family. If he were to tell the old man of what happened between them…

He could not think of the succeeding events though he was sure it would not spell well for both of them.

Slowly did he take a very deep breath as he heard them approaching. For a second, her voice was the only sound he can hear crystal clear. Mikagami kept himself from visibly shaking his head knowing that it can catch their attention. Needless to say, he was disturbed what with the different emotions stirring inside him. He was at a loss with what was happening to him although he thought he knew the root cause of it all.

The new Mikagami cousin felt uneasy looking at their leader though she actually liked to let her eyes roam about him for some time. And while Kaze and Jinka kept her busy with their tales about the most random of things, Fuuko could not help but cast him occasional glances. Surprisingly, he was also looking at her and presently, she wanted to walk by his side never mind the risk of arousing suspicion among the other family members add to that the sudden change of his mood. However…

All she can do is gaze at him from a safe distance.

After all none of their three cousins had the slightest idea of what took place just before they arrived. And Fuuko, for her part, doesn't have any plan to tell them about it. Although she knew of the existing rule with regards to secrecy, she was quite sure Mikagami was thinking the same thing.

"So, Fuuko-chan…" she heard Kaze talking beside her. The girl called Fuuko turned her eyes to the girl clad in white while adjusting the strap of her shoulder bag to alleviate the building ache in her muscles.

"We knew about Team Hokage and how you managed to outsmart that Kurei person and the monster Mori Kouran and the thing about your friend Yanagi-san…" Kaze continued but was cut off when she felt a pair of eyes equal to the shade of her own throwing dagger looks at her from a distance. The former fujin master, however, could not see where the other girl is driving at that her face wore a puzzled look. Little did she know that the ethereal lady actually enjoyed seeing the play of emotions on her face brought about by her mere words. "So…well, we assume that you're actually a trained ninja."

Fuuko thought for a while. "You could say that… I'm only good with my fujin, though…"

"Ah, the fujin. Right, right. But Kaze here only wanted to know if your legs are strong enough to… you know, run." Jinka interrupted while pointing at the mentioned part of her body.

"I think so…why?" was her reply. It made her think of her past trainings in the mountains and even the battles themselves. It was true that she did a lot of running not just to doge or run away from an incoming attack but to catch her adversary by surprise with an offense that may come from anywhere given that she moves like the wind. _Well, that was when I had the fujin…_

"Ah, you see, that's because we are going to run." The girl thought she heard Azuma's calm voice but was surprised when he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Looking around, everyone had disappeared― even Mikagami. To say that she was dumbfounded was like saying the color black is black.

"By the way, Fuuko, did I tell you― ack!" Kaze abruptly stopped, almost getting ran over by Jinka and Azuma who were a few paces behind her, upon noticing the absence of her purple-haired cousin. "Where's Fuuko and…"

"Ah, if it's Louie, he went back to get her. Looks like she can't catch up to us as of yet." Azuma supplied for her while fixing his slightly messed hair.

"You looked too excited to run that you did not notice Louie turn back to fetch Fuuko-chan. Now that I think of it, you remind me of a horse too excited after getting out of the― oof! The hell was that, Kaze?!" the lad Jinka tried to utter in a more serious tone after the girl elbowed his side. He, however, miserably failed as his shoulders trembled before erupting to a fit of laughter. "Ridiculous Kaze! Idiotic Kaze!"

"Damn you, bastard!"

Azuma watched his two cousins continue bantering with his usual smiling face. His mind, on the contrary, was thinking of something else. Yes, that instant he was studying the head cousin and the strange idea that struck him. But if he were to look back at that particular scene…

_If 'jiisan finds out―_

_Oh, he won't._

Realization hit the brown-haired lad as he began to put each puzzle piece into their appropriate places. If his suspicions were correct with the way the two exchange glances and should he be getting the right idea Mikagami Tokiya insinuated just a while ago… he could not be wrong.

They _are_, Kami-sama forbid, in love.

**author's notes:** Okay this story is taking too long to be finished than what I expected. But oh, well. I think (well, I hopefully think) Fuuko and Mi-chan's story will have to end soon… so I can be at peace. Anyway, please read and review so I might have that inspiration to think of better ideas and be able to provide a justified conclusion.


	13. Running

**Several Damned Hours**

By: unknown-chan

Chapter XII: **Running**

"Can't catch up? We weren't that fast, were we? I mean, we're not even―"

"Idiot Kaze. Azuma meant she wasn't trained as we are." Jinka rolled his crimson eyes, mockingly snorting at Kaze who, in turn, glared at him in annoyance. "Either that or she was overwhelmed." He added while looking back to where Mikagami ran off.

"Well then, I have to prepare her things since 'jiisan specifically requested―"

"Hai, hai. We've heard that like… ages ago?"

"Asshole…" the girl pulled her cousin's crimson hair earning her a yelp. "Anyway, if you plan on waiting for them then I'll be going on ahead, cousins. See you…" her last sentence seemed to hang in the air as she disappeared as she had done earlier on towards the main house of the Mikagami clan.

"I'm not waiting, Azuma. What about you?" the redhead asked the ever smiling lad as he was dusting his crimson coat. Jinka placed his arms across his chest, awaiting the other lad's reply who still seems to be lost in his own thoughts. "Well?" he asked again, hinting his impatience― a habit they must have gotten from their grandfather.

"Home. We're heading home, Jin." Azuma spoke up at last after a few moments of contemplation before the two of them decided to race against each other, red and green blurs whipping fast trying to outrun each other and prepare for the upcoming banquet with the head of the clan.

"You look utterly stupid if you must know." Mikagami blandly uttered when he found her rooted to where they have left.

Fuuko snapped out of her trance as her purple eyes focused on him, obviously wanting answers for several questions running inside her brain. The curiosity she had that has somewhat subsided about her cousins appearing on the rooftop came back with double intensity. Who are they? _What _are they?

"I'll tell you on the way." He said while handing her his school bag.

"What's with your bag?"

"Carry it."

The girl gaped at him as if he started growing another head right before her. Fuuko began thinking whether being the head cousin entails his right to bully them. And from what she can gather, should her mind be processing things right, Mikagami Tokiya is starting to reinforce his authority as an excuse to make slaves out of them. Yes, that's perfectly the word. Slaves.

Seeing the disapproving look on Fuuko's face, Mikagami only grunted; a bit impatient that she is actually slow in picking up hidden messages. It looks like he has to lay down everything before her. "You don't expect me to be holding this thing while carrying you, right? Unless, of course, you're some dimwitted retard who would prefer to figure out the way to the main house by yourself."

"Huh?"

Not waiting for any unnecessary reaction to follow, he tossed her his bag which she caught perhaps out of reflex. Before the girl knew what was going on, they were already heading towards only Kami-sama and Mikagami know where; progressing in an unbelievable speed courtesy of her cousin's legs, him carrying her bridal style.

Thinking back, Fuuko knew he was the fastest among the Hokage in almost every aspect she can think of (reflexes, brains, brains, and more brains) but never did any one of her teammates knew that he can actually move extra fast. Mikagami resembled more like a… ninja.

"The three should be there by now." She heard him say making her look up at him.

"Where there?"

"The house. The main house." Mikagami replied, not minding to cast her even the slightest of a glance as they swiftly passed by numerous evergreen trees. Fuuko almost instantly knew that they have actually covered a great distance in just minutes judging from the unfamiliar blur of landscapes her purple eyes can catch.

Why did he not use this uncanny speed of his during the tournament? Or even during their last battle? Did he do it on purpose? New sets of questions begin to form again inside her mind as Mikagami continued to race against the wind. Indeed, her element.

"What?" he asked, sensing her eyes on him.

"Don't you what me, Mi-chan. Stop! Stop! Right now!"

Fuuko was almost sure the lad would ignore her given that he only listens to himself. However, it seems as if she was of equal footing with their grandfather that Mikagami came to an abrupt stop before setting her down the dust-covered ground. Upon regaining her balance, Fuuko quickly ran her left hand through her expected mass of purple that was once her hair. Surprisingly, not a strand was out of place though she was wondering why she should care about how she would look.

The fujin girl took a deep breath, clutched his school bag to her chest before staring at him intently who had long been waiting for her to catch herself.

"Wait… helldammit, my bag…?" she cursed at once upon noticing the disappearance of her item of baggage.

"Kaze got it, didn't you notice?"

""I wouldn't ask if I did, right?" purple eyes rolled in annoyance.

"The head of the clan wanted to meet you…" he began with what he thought would be the first question she might possibly ask. "About what you've just witnessed…" he briefly paused, recognizing that Fuuko was awfully quiet though he knew she was hanging on to every word he says. "Ours is a family of trained ninjas."

It took some time for her to internalize what the head cousin just revealed to her. She had the same blank look on her face for a few seconds and the first word that came out of her mouth was, "What?"

"We're ninjas." He repeated while picking her up again to continue their journey. It was odd that Mikagami did not retaliate with some snide remark like he usually does. She was, in fact, expecting to hear the word _monkey_. "Kaze, Azuma, Jinka, and I. We're trained ninjas."

_So that was why… back at the rooftop…_ she thought, not minding to speak. However, though she would want to find out more about what he just revealed, something made her brain cast every single thought aside before ordering her stomach to form different kinds of knots.

She had to meet _him_ in a few minutes.

**author's notes**: Oh, it's a cliffhanger… this story is really getting longer than what I expected. And… I might have to alter the universe of Recca no Honou to fit in with everything but then again, that's the point of fanfictions, right? Please read and review.


	14. Preparations for the Banquet I

**Several Damned Hours**

By: unknown-chan

Chapter XIII: **Preparations for the Banquet I**

There will be a feast.

Judging from the way the long table clothed in light blue satin was prepared; one will conclude that there is, indeed, a feast. Despite the supposedly traditional motif of the house in general, the dining hall was mixed with touches of Western design.

Aside from the long table, each of the twenty-four chairs was of expensive wood intricately carved and polished to smoothness. A medium-sized chandelier enough to illuminate the whole room hung on the white-washed low ceiling. Miniature paintings of Western artists such as Boticelli and Raphael line on either sides of the walls. Indeed, the only thing that was seemingly out of place was the traditional Japanese sliding door at the left-most corner of the room.

"What's the occasion, Sayuri-san? Why all these?" a younger servant asked an aged woman dressed in a caramel-colored kimono who was busy arranging the tableware.

"Would you mind, Karin-chan?" Sayuri held out her right hand to the girl she called Karin who, in turn, handed her another porcelain plate. "Ah, you see, it is just as Mikagami-dono wanted. The immediate clan shall be welcoming an addition to the family." The older woman explained while easing out the wrinkles on the delicate cloth.

"By immediate clan you mean… the head and the four cousins? Tokiya-sama is coming back?" Karin could not suppress the disbelieving tone of her last statement, her hip lightly hitting the cart of chinaware causing its movement.

"By Kami, you should be careful, Karin-chan!" Sayuri chastised the girl. "Besides, this is Tokiya-sama's true house. Why shouldn't he be here?" she continued while setting the slightly disarranged porcelain back in place.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again, Sayuri-san…" the girl bowed before her superior, chin-length raven hair forming a curtain around her face before clutching the sleeves of her pink kimono.

"Is everything ready? The banquet begins in an hour." An older man peeped through the door.

"Yes, yes. Are they here, Uchida?" Sayuri asked her husband, the henchman of the feared Mikagami Miryu.

"Kaze-sama has just entered the spare room to prepare the girl's things. As for the two young masters, they just went to their respective chambers."

"Girl? Is one of the young masters getting married? Don't tell me it's Tokiya-sama!"

"That's stupid, Sayuri. Anyway, just hurry up while I prepare Mikagami-dono's meeting room." Uchida dismissed the marriage idea of his wife while gently sliding the panel door close. The two women exchanged glances before continuing on with their work.

"How far is the main house, Mi-chan?"

"Just a little bit. We're almost there." He glanced at her and continued, "Hey, don't drop my bag. My notes are there."

Fuuko only rolled her eyes before thinking of something to ask. "Nee, Mi-chan. Can we stop for a while?"

She saw his pale blue eyes look at her with a puzzled expression. It took some time for him to form a reply that the girl almost swore Mikagami dismissed her request. He is the head cousin after all.

"_He_ is waiting for us. _He_'d be displeased should we arrive late."

"Yeah but… I don't think I'm prepared."

He stopped.

The two cousins locked gazes for what seemed like a couple of minutes in utter silence, not knowing what to say― should there be anything to speak of. Unfortunately, it seemed like they never found any word that would initiate the supposedly conversation that silence reigned for a long time. And yes, Mikagami was still carrying her.

"A-anou… please put me down, Mi-chan." She refused to meet his stare when she noticed that she was still in his arms, all the while trying to suppress the heat climbing up her face. Though her lavender eyes were giving the dusty road enough attention, she could sense that he was still looking at her. The girl can only ask why. "Arigatou." Fuuko muttered the word of gratitude the moment he set her down and fixed her slightly messed blazer back in order. The gesture could very well be interpreted as an act of violation, for her at least, but for _the_ Mikagami Tokiya to do something as unnecessary as fixing an out-of-place uniform, she can consider it to be a deed of a gentleman. Either that or she was just being biased.

Although her inner brain concluded that it was just an excuse to touch her…

"That is the main house." She heard his collected voice pierce through her unwanted thoughts.

It was only then that she realized they were, in fact, standing at the edge of a very high cliff. And if she were to follow the direction of his pointer finger…

Kirisawa Fuuko swallowed hard upon seeing the estate; her thoughts fixed to her meeting with the head of the Mikagami clan. _He's there… Mi-chan's grandfather. And he wanted to see me, holy shit! _She was too absorbed with the chills creeping up her spine that she did not notice herself trembling out of nervousness and her cousin's hand on her shoulder.

"Oi…"

"…"

"Monkey…"

"…"

"Kirisawa…"

"…"

"Fuuko…"

Still receiving the same response from her (yes, none at all), Mikagami's lone nerve of patience (and the thinnest he possessed) easily snapped that he deliberately hit her head.

"The hell was that, damn bastard?! You just hit me?!" Fuuko instantly reacted while throwing a punch which he dodged effortlessly. The two resorted to a glaring contest which lasted for about half a minute. Purple collided with pale blue, invisible electric currents clashing against each other.

"You just stated the obvious. And yes, I did hit you. Mind you, Kirisawa I don't fancy being ignored right in my own territory."

"Kirisawa. That's a funny thing to say, _To-ki-ya_." The girl laughed while wagging her pointer right before his face. "I never thought you'd be such a bully. So, you doing this to Kaze, too? You're really mean!"

Mikagami only snorted at her before muttering "Damn primate."

"Hey, that's not something you'd say about your _ex-girlfriend_, Mi-chan!"

It was only then that she realized what she had just uttered. Her gaze quickly flew to him who wore an expression of mild surprise. Fuuko can only wish she could jump down the cliff for all the stupidity she has. _Me and my big mouth…_

"That remark was uncalled for, Fuuko." His eyes were distant, seemingly surveying the whole vicinity with the way they darted around almost every part of the scenery below. His fists were clenched― the extent of what he can do to control the tremors inside him which her neatly-trained eyes did not fail to catch.

"Sorry…" Fuuko's head was bent low, all the while continuing to curse herself. She was being insensitive again, saying things without thinking about others. "I was just…"

"I know. You're nervous and I don't blame you. That old man when compared to polar bears will definitely make those animals the gentlest creatures on earth."

"Wait, Mi-chan did you just… crack a joke???!!!" she pointed an accusing finger at him as if it were the most hideous crime ever committed. "That's so not you! That's so not you! Kami-sama, Mi-chan is possessed! You're possessed! Bastardevilspirit, getoutoffridgeboy's body! HemaybeaslavedriverandajerkbutIstill l―" Fuuko was shaking him so violently but stilled so suddenly after absorbing and anticipating what she was supposed to say next. _Helldammit!_

"Yes, go on." There wasn't any trace of emotion on his effeminate face that made him look disinterested when he, truth be told, would want to hear more. What could she be thinking? What was she saying? He can always form assumptions but he perfectly knew that mere speculations can never be trusted.

"You're my cousin just so you know."

"Yeah, I've heard about that ages ago. And your point?"

Fuuko let out a sigh, not sure whether or not she still has the energy to argue with him. Mikagami Tokiya really is a jerk. But then again, she's one to talk. If there could be something parallel about them that would give them away as cousins, it could be the trait they both possessed― being jerks.

"And I wasn't joking. I was just stating a fact. Everyone in the household can attest to that."

She held his bag closer to her after her calm started crawling out her spine again. Her senses weren't as clouded as before that she finally got to recognize the gentle hand he placed on her shoulder for the second time.

"He may be strict but he's not a bad person."

"I know…" she replied with a weak smile. "I just… I just…"

"We'll be there, Fuuko."

"I know…" she took in a massive amount of air before exhaling it. "I'm ready!" her determined face he had seen years ago was in place again, an indication that Kirisawa Fuuko is, indeed, back.

"That's better. Want a good luck kiss?" Mikagami dropped the statement so seriously that the fujin master swore it almost made her jump down the cliff. The lad fought the urge to laugh upon seeing her incredulous look. "Ah, that was meant to be a joke."

"Jerk!"

author's notes: Nothing much here…just mere preparations for the upcoming celebration. Please read and review. I really liked Mi-chan's joke, though (it was actually half-meant). What do you think? Please review…


	15. Preparations for the Banquet II

**Several Damned Hours**

By: unknown-chan

Chapter XIV: **Preparations for the Banquet II**

The room was still and silent as she noiselessly took out different pieces of clothing and laying them on the spread futon. Caught in a dilemma, the girl closed her beautiful eyes of light azure to contemplate on some complicated matters her brain presented. Making up her mind, she picked up a number of kimonos she herself took out before hanging them back in the closet leaving a white one embroidered with lilacs. Examining the chosen dress, the lady nodded in approval, blonde curls lightly bouncing with the movement. It was simple but then again, the flowers perfectly match her eyes.

_She'd look great, that I'm sure of._

Mikagami Kaze smiled, certainly pleased with herself and everything going on inside the house. Her pale blue eyes drifting towards the spread futon, they found her cousin's school bag to be rather the most interesting thing to look at.

_Wouldn't hurt so much to take a peep…_

The lad probably with the most cheerful disposition unbelievably was sighing yet again the moment he set his feet on the Mikagami household. For some reason he could not just fathom as of late why he was having the feeling that something is about to happen in a short while.

Though he was well aware that they would be welcoming the additional family member…

Sighing for possibly the millionth time, Azuma sank down to his bath tub just low enough to spare his nose and up from the annoying bubbles surrounding him.

Thinking further led him to his previous thoughts― those concerning his superior and the supposedly new family member. He momentarily shut his evergreen eyes before slowly opening them again. If he were to consider the family rules concerning secrecy, their weird reactions after Kaze had said something that seemed too offensive, the conclusion he drew up…

He almost laughed. He, of all people, forgot to tell Mikagami Tokiya one important thing.

_Never mind. 'Jiisan will._

"Jinka-sama."

"Ah, Sayuri-san. Fancy meeting you."

That was rather an odd thing to say considering that both persons actually live in the same house. Practically, they are bound to see each other's faces whether they find it to their liking or not.

"All done as I can see and with that good-natured smile, is it appropriate to assume that things are to his young master's interest?"

"Indeed, Sayuri-san. Something's coming up and the whole house will learn of it soon!" his crimson eyes held a different gleam that the older wasn't as sure whether or not it will be inclined to good. Mikagami Jinka fixed the black kimono he wore. "So, how do I look? Presentable enough to the head of the clan?"

The older servant only laughed.

"Oi, you walking blob of red come here this instant!" Kaze's blonde head popped out from a nearby door.

"Are you trying to strangle yourself with the stupid door, Kaze? Seriously you have to see the doctor." He nodded lightly at the servant before slowly walking to the spare room his cousin used to prepare Fuuko' things.

"And you have the sickest sense of humor." She rolled her blue eyes while sliding the panel door wider to make room for him. "Oh, you can't wear black today, Jinka. That's Louie's dress code just so you know."

"The hell?!" his crimson eyes darted around. "I can just get anything I'd want to wear without having my skull smashed with some of 'jiisan's porcelain vases. Well, whatever. It's supposed to be Louie's first day here since… ages ago?"

"Yep so don't go scene-stealing or your throat will be slit right before your bloody eyes."

"Was that a pun, just now, cousin?" he grinned while picking up the white kimono on the futon. "Hey, this Fuuko-chan's outfit?"

"Yeah. You can always count on the expert to have such masterful eyes." Kaze boasted while facing the vanity mirror, tying her blonde hair to a bun before securing it with a pink hairpin. "So, Jinka, do I look gorgeous or what?" the girl dramatically pivoted, imitating some lame and scrawny women she saw walking down some excuse of a ramp years ago. She looked at the lad eagerly, expecting to hear a compliment or two with her powder pink kimono.

"Nice, cousin. You're not too far from the shade of those stuffed pigs I see at the department store. And I think you can might as well pose as one of them without anyone mistaking you for otherwise." How he just loves annoying everyone he sees. "I think she'll look good on this, though."

"Of course!" the blonde girl had easily forgotten the insult thrown at her when her cousin seemingly praised the kimono Fuuko was about to wear. "I think Fuuko-chan is quite a beauty, don't you think? It wouldn't hurt to have her around in one of our… ethereal parades if I were to quote from one of your classmates."

He only smirked in amusement. "And just why in hell did you frantically summon me here?"

"Ah, I was going to show you something to your interest."

"Oh, really? Where's Azuma?"

"Probably dozing off in the bath again. Here." She thrust a medium-sized notebook into his hands with a knowing smile. Seeing the puzzled look on Jinka's face she chuckled while muttering, "Read it. And by kami, read carefully."

"Mikagami-dono." Uchida the henchman bowed in respect before the head of the Mikagami clan sitting across him in a navy blue cushion.

"Yes, Uchida. You may proceed."

"The preparations have been done with. We are only waiting for the arrival of Tokiya-sama and the girl whom, I believe have been spotted not far from the vicinity." The right-hand man retained his stance earlier on even after reporting to his master.

"I see…" piercing gray eyes momentarily blinked before setting back on Uchida. "The other three are here, I suppose?"

"Yes, Mikagami-dono. My wife had just told me that Kaze-sama has finished everything for the girl."

"Ah, Kaze. Yes, quite a reliable girl, do you think not?"

"Yes, Mikagami-dono."

"You may rise, Uchida. Tell the three to assemble here in thirty minutes." The tone was final, a signal to the end of the brief and all-too formal conversation. "So it is almost time." The old man said inaudibly after his servant had closed the door.

Waving a hand, the Japanese lamps hanging on the ceiling instantly lit up giving the room more light than it already needed.

He will meet _her_ in a few minutes.

author's notes: Not much of a progress again but then again, this is a start (hell, it should be!). This part, as you can see, took place on the other side so we may be able to see what the Mikagami people are up to. (and as you can see, the head of the clan was sitting again…such a lazy ass) Thank you to all those who reviewed! **Mikaro, Blackrose2005, Nils, Satomika**!Thank you so much!


	16. A Light Conversation with Mikagami Miryu

**Several Damned Hours**

By unknown-chan

Chapter XV: **A Light Conversation with Mikagami Miryu**

Compared to last time, the air around them was lighter giving off a more casual atmosphere that did nothing at all to suffocate them. Despite their grandfather's bad reputation of being a cold-hearted man, they knew he has, in truth, the ability to hold the most decent of conversations they could ever have.

Normally, one acquaintance of his would come to the conclusion that solid frozen ice is a better interlocutor than the old man what with his thrift answers that can be reduced to nods and can still be further reduced to silence.

"You have met Kirisawa Fuuko?"

As always, Mikagami Miryu had meant it to be a question but came out to be a statement due the monotony of his voice. They were gathered in his meeting room again minus the drapery that had concealed him earlier from the three cousins' views. However, the three can only be happier should the man hide himself from them again. He was just too intimidating.

"Yes." Azuma's mellow voice pierced through the short span of silence that lingered about the room.

"And?"

"We like her." Kaze smiled at him who was obviously awaiting a substantial explanation. "Personally, I've only talked to her for such a brief time but it gave me the feeling that…" Kaze paused, unsure whether she was already babbling nonsense. Miryu only nodded, an indication for her to continue. "This house is where she rightly belongs. I really don't have the best explanation, 'jiisan. Just my… intuition."

"That is fine, young lady. Intuition, at times, may account to be more reliable than reason itself."

The three smiled, enjoying their dialogue.

"I wouldn't mind calling her cousin. Fuuko-chan is badly trained though. We've seen her taking down men triple her size but breezed through it with finesse. But still, as I've said, she's badly trained."

"You can't blame her, Azuma. There isn't anyone to look after her at all. Fuuko-chan only taught herself how to fight. She actually started from scratch." Kaze gestured her hand towards their grandfather.

"That is quite admirable, do you not think so?" his baritone voice was so calm they were sure a few more words can make them drop down the floor unconscious, hopefully not drooling. "Achieving her level by her own efforts is something I found respectable. Had you not said that Tokiya regarded her with such high a respect?"

"Yes, both as a woman and as a fighter. Maybe because Tokiya has personally seen how she was inside the arena." The lone girl answered thoughtfully.

_And maybe in bed?_ Jinka added, grinning to himself. The Mikagami head glanced at him for quite some time, sensing something wrong with the crimson-eyed lad but surprisingly did not dwell on the matter. This, of course, did not go unnoticed by the three younger Mikagamis. Which, to them, was definitely odd.

A change of heart, perhaps?

"I really loved her fight with… what was the name of that witch again?"

"The one with the mascot and exaggeratedly huge fan?" Azuma asked innocently as his evergreen eyes focused on Kaze's pale blue ones. His pointer finger came to rest on his chin while scanning his mind for a particular name. It doesn't matter, of course but the lad enjoys taking a few trips down memory lane.

"I think it was… Ma-something. Or maybe Mi-something? Or…" Kaze's line of thinking was interrupted upon hearing the old man clear his throat.

"That was Mikoto, child. The same woman your cousin despised."

"Yeah, the one who dated the mutant human tree? That's just hilarious, I tell you. Not to mention disgusting."

"Uchida told me they've spotted the two somewhere near the house… so what is taking them so long?" there was a hint of impatience with the way Mikagami Miryu spoke. Though the rise and fall of his tone could hardly be recognized, knowing him long enough might almost be enough for them to read a bit of his habits.

"Maybe they're still… talking, 'jiisan. Or maybe… Fuuko-chan was trying to… how do I say it?" Kaze shut her eyes, thinking for an appropriate word to continue her speculation. "collect herself? Or perhaps calm her nerves."

"Indeed, 'jiisan. It isn't everyday that people get to meet the head of the Mikagami family. And well, even knowing Tokiya isn't a big help at all." Azuma explained suavely, his mellow voice seemingly bouncing around every corner of the room. "What do you think, Jin?" he briefly turned to the other lad who was silent for quite some time.

"Yeah, maybe." He shrugged. "He _should_ escort Fuuko-chan here, right? I mean, being her former comrade and all."

"Mikagami-dono." Came a voice from the other side of the closed panel door. The light from the dim lamps revealed a man on his knees waiting to be acknowledged by the leader.

"Uchida. Yes, I'll be there in a minute." Was the reply. The older Mikagami almost reluctantly stood up the navy blue cushion after setting his cup of tea down the carpeted floor. "Kindly wait for the head cousin and the girl here. I have some business to attend to." He spoke before disappearing behind the closed door.

"Alright, everyone. We can breathe now." Jinka was the first to speak before demonstrating what he meant by the word _breathe_ as he inhaled deeply and exhaled soon after.

"That something you learned from yoga class?" Kaze dryly uttered, looking the least bit interested.

"There he goes again with his businesses. I wonder how many businesses he has and I tell you, I'm just too elated that I'm not the successor. Well, _his_ successor, at the very least. Keeping that straight face is a tad too difficult for me. I can't even be comfortable in just one sitting position for ten seconds!"

Kaze and Azuma laughed, noting how long their cousin's sentences were. It occurred to them that the lad must have reserved his comments until their grandfather decides to leave them for the time being.

"By the way, you look nice, Kaze." Azuma smiled while looking at the girl who was carefully smoothing her pink kimono.

"Really? Well, I'm not too surprised to hear that, Azuma and no, I'm not treating you to any restaurant. Oh, and Jin…" she tore her eyes from Azuma and settled on the other one who raised an inquiring brow― the trademark expression of every Mikagami.

""It's a good thing you changed your kimono or else, I would get the impression that you and Louie will perform some ridiculous dance number with the color-coordinated clothes and all."

"You always say stupid things, you know that, Kaze? Which reminded me of how well you deliver curses and insults…"

"And your point?"

"Nothing, young lady. I never said I was hinting at a particular point. In fact, I was just blabbering on if ever you were too slow to notice."

The blonde girl resisted the terrible urge to strangle her cousin who was grinning like an idiot, all the while mocking her. How she hates it when she becomes the butt of jokes. Then again, she knew better than to resort to violence. It was actually their way of making her feel… special.

"Oh, I forgot to tell him about _that_." Azuma remembered to say which was also his way of pacifying the slowly rising temperature of one blonde girl. The only replies he received were two raised brows, one for each person present. "_That_." he emphasized.

"Oh, _that_? Er, I seem to forget it myself."

"She's right, Azuma. We'll just tell them afterwards."

The three arrived at an agreement and retreated to silence for a few minutes before Jinka broke the ice.

"So, any idea how long we are to wait here?"

author's notes: Fuuko and Mi-chan will appear on the next chapter so please don't throw daggers at me… I would love to live longer enough to finish this story. Please review!


	17. To the Meeting Room, I Come with him

**Several Damned Hours**

By: unknown-chan

Chapter XVI: **To the Meeting Room, I Come (With Him)**

"Nee, Mi-chan…" she paused, unsure of what to say.

They have been at that same place for a couple of minutes now and she can tell from his movements that he was beginning to grow impatient. The way his eyes were darting to and fro his surroundings and how a delicate brow was arched for the nth time was starting to get on her nerves, though.

"Do I have to learn the art of raising my eyebrows? It seems to me that it is the essence of being a Mikagami."

"Why don't you go straight to the point?"

"I have a lot of questions. Can I ask?" there was a hint of uncertainty.

He stole a quick glance at her before fixing his gaze forward. It really is awkward to be staying with your ex-girlfriend who is actually your cousin… and the fact that they knew they were cousins preceded their brief moment of… passion if one would call it that, doesn't help at all.

"Depends."

"Depends?"

"On your question. If I can answer it, I will. If not, let the old man do it." he shrugged nonchalantly before running a hand across the grass-laden ground they were sitting at. The house, as he can see, had been lit earlier on, an indication that everything has been prepared.

"You seem a lot nicer to me now, huh. I was expecting a sharp retort from you…" the girl visibly flinched when she realized the implication of her uttered statement. How stupid can she actually get?

Kirisawa Fuuko ceased to speak for a span of twenty seconds, her purple eyes glued to the ground. She placed his school bag atop her lap before bringing it up to her chin and sighed.

"Mi-chan, about the good luck kiss…" she finally uttered as she looked up at him. The fujin girl need not wait for long when his pale blue eyes came to rest on her face, waiting what she would have to say after. There was curiosity beneath them.

"I think I would want one."

"What, I thought we broke up already? That's forbidden, cousin." He retorted.

One would come to the conclusion that he was being the responsible head cousin that he supposedly was, always thinking of upholding his family's rules first and foremost. However, a closer look at the lad's face would reveal a slight upturning on his lips; one that can almost be equated with amusement to those who have known him long enough to read his gestures and more importantly, his face.

Fuuko only snorted in disbelief before answering back, "Give me a break, Mikagami Tokiya. I dare you to cut the crap and―"

_Yeah, well… screw the rules. _

And screw them he did by giving her one (?) after all.

His arms were folded across his chest while he was seemingly scrutinizing the zen garden his grandfather favored outside. It sure was an odd thing that people find solace and comfort by merely watching rock and sand. Well, he can't.

Mikagami Tokiya had been standing outside the spare room allotted for Fuuko to prepare her self. And he was chastised outright by Sayuri, the head female servant, to have the courtesy to step out of the room and wait as a proper escort would for the young lady to emerge. Lady his ass!

He cursed inwardly while fixing the sleeves of his already perfect black kimono. How long do they intend to have him waiting?

"Sorry to keep the young master waiting. Fuuko-sama seemed to doze off in the bath a while ago…" the older woman chuckled while sliding the door just enough to fit her before closing it again. "That's one similarity she has with the other young masters."

"Why close the door, Sayuri-san? Is she not ready yet?" his brows met. _That's almost a damnfucking hour!_ His long arms reached out to the door as he was about to slide it open.

"Ah, no, Tokiya-sama. Not yet! A couple of minutes more, please!"

"Kirisawa Fuuko!" the lad ignored the old woman's pleas as he opened the room to see for himself what the primate was actually doing. His reflexes saved him from being hit by a hairbrush that came flying straight towards his perfect face.

"Are you deaf, damn iceblock I said a few more minutes!"

_The nerve to yell at me… _"It's not my fault if you dozed off the bath. You can drown yourself in the tub for all the hell I care. Just this, _we_ definitely hate it when people are late." He continued talking as he stepped inside the room and closed it, leaving Sayuri outside wearing a baffled look. "_You_ of all primates should drill that in your skull."

"Such harsh words, head cousin. I'm beginning to think you'll be a great dictator ones you succeed the current head of the family. Not to mention a very efficient slavedriver!" she snapped back at him. Seeing the lad look at her from head to toe only managed to raise her body temperature higher. "What the hell are you looking at, damn fridge boy?"

"Let me give you a hint. I'm looking at a primate with hair of an odd shade of purple." He fought the urge to roll his eyes but failed, nonetheless. There they go again, tongue-lashing the other.

"You're hopeless, Mi-chan…" Fuuko brought her hand to rest on her forehead while sighing in defeat. She's too tired to argue with him. More importantly, she should maintain the calmest look she can ever manage for the whole duration of this meeting. Who knows what kind of punishment the head of the family delivers? From what she heard from her cousins…

"You look nice, by the way."

Fuuko almost had a cardiac arrest. She looked down at the dress Sayuri asked her to wear before staring back at the mirror. It reflected a pretty woman with shiny, purple hair pinned up so not a strand was out of place that exposed the fine crook of her slender neck. Her white kimono with embroidered lilacs made the girl seem glowing and fit her figure quite excellently.

Refusing was what she originally planned to do but the old woman's reasoning changed her mind.

_Kaze-sama chose it especially for you. I hope you will not disappoint the young lady by making her feel you are ignoring her efforts._

That was one hell of a statement. And yes, she knew it was all an appeal to her conscience. But heck, the dress was enchanting so why not?

"You look like a girl." She bit back the laughter that started forming down her throat as a brow of his shot upwards. "I was kidding. You look stunningly handsome, Mi-chan. I just hope your fanclub could see you right now."

As far as she knew, the wardrobes Mikagami sported were always button-up long sleeves or suits or anything of the like. She did not, for the love of Kami, imagine him in a black silk kimono with his fuscous hair down. To say that he was perfect is a complete understatement.

"Are you deliberately trying to be disowned this early, Fuuko?"

"My, you say my name quite naturally, Mi-chan. Want me to call you Tokiya?" she chuckled as she went towards him, her feet not making any noise as it was absorbed by the equally white socks she wore. Fuuko waved a hand at him dismissively who was giving her one of his infamous death glares. "It wasn't a joke. You do look nice." She continued as she clung an arm to his and walked together to Mikagami Miryu's meeting room.

They are meeting _him _in a few minutes.

**author's notes**: okay, we're close enough… sorry if I take time in updating (curses the ultimate curse experienced by every student called acads). Please review.


	18. A Chat with the Cousins

**Several Damned hours**

By: unknown-chan

Chapter XVII: **A Chat with the Cousins**

"Nee, cousins I just thought of something."

Kaze and Jinka turned their eyes to the speaker who was seated in between them. It had been almost five minutes since Miryu left them to tend to some business and presently, what they thought of doing would be, naturally, talk.

"It's been bothering me for some time now…" the lad paused. Noticing that he still has his cousins' eyes and ears (and hopefully their minds), Azuma decided to continue. "I just drew this conclusion a while ago. I think they're in love."

Contrary to the reaction he expected, Kaze and Jinka only blinked stupidly.

"Well? Aren't you gonna say something?" the typical Mikagami expression was evident on his face.

"We gathered as much though I wasn't quite sure about Louie." Kaze explained while turning to Jinka for help.

"Kaze actually browsed through Fuuko-chan's things and well, she found this notebook which practically screamed how much Fuuko-chan liked him. Though I must say it wasn't her who wrote it. Maybe… their friend Yanagi?"

"You actually… rummaged through her stuff? That's… improper!"

"Never mind that, Azuma. Anyway, what made you say that, Jin?" Kaze flapped her arms that the sleeves of her pink kimono resembled a bird's wings.

"Well, the handwriting was neat… too different from the originally written ones. No offense meant but I can read it better than majority of her notes." Jinka laughed while stretching his long limbs and smoothing the cerulean kimono he chose.

"Anyway, Louie confirmed it to me."

"He what?!" the two chorused, surprise literally written allover their faces.

"It was indirect but I'm sure that was what he wanted to say. About 'jiisan finding out about what they… feel. But well, he said 'jiisan won't so I let them be. Case closed." The lad smiled while running a hand through his sandy brown hair.

"I don't get the sense of what you're saying, Azuma." Kaze wrinkled her nose.

"Well, bottomline is―" the serene lad was cut short of his sentence when the door of the meeting room suddenly slid open. In came the head cousin and the fujin girl.

Jinka whistled in admiration upon seeing the wind child while Kaze quickly scrambled to her feet to greet the pair. Azuma contented to smile and stay rooted to his place.

"Hands-down! Drop-dead gorgeous, Fuuko-chan!" Kaze exclaimed as her feet brought her right before Fuuko's face before the girl could even blink her eyes. "And you look like a girl, Louie!"

"Am I supposed to give a word of gratitude? That's the second time I've heard of it. I must say it's quite getting old." Mikagami glared at the blonde girl before roaming his eyes around the spacious room.

"No need to hide it, Louie. We know you actually missed this place." Jinka patted the head cousin's shoulder in mock sympathy which earned him an icy stare.

"Where is he?"

"Attending to some business. He purposely left us here so we can gossip about you." Kaze smirked seeing a raised brow of Mikagami.

"So, time for advices, Fuuko-chan. Whenever you are in 'jiisan's presence, all you have to do is shut up. You get that? Shut up. Like this." Jinka suddenly flopped down the cushion and placed his hands on his lap, his face wearing the most serene expression he could muster.

"You do realize you look fatuous, don't you?" there was a bored expression on his face as he took his seat beside the lad in cerulean kimono. Mikagami motioned for Fuuko to the empty cushion on his right.

"Why do I have to sit beside you?"

"That's something a typical idiot would ask. As the head cousin, I carry the burden of presenting you to the head of the clan."

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm causing you discomfort, _Tokiya-sama_!" Fuuko glared at him as she settled down the cushion reserved just for her.

"Whoever told you about discomfort? I merely said it was just one of my many obligations."

The other three sensed the building tension as the atmosphere around them grew heavier. Neither former Hokage comrades dared look at each other despite the few inches separating them. Their cousins can only thank the gods for bestowing upon them the gift of self-control. If not…

"Now, now, children time to make out― I mean, make up." Jinka amended at once after seeing the word 'murder' written on his cousins' eyes. He, of course, meant what he said.

"Hey, cut it out, will you? We're going to be one family when 'jiisan arrives. I mean, you don't want him finding out about this, right? I'm sure none of you would want to be severely punished." There was massive sweatdropping once again as Azuma spoke of punishment with his usual expression.

"So, Kaze I heard from the head cousin that you're trained ninjas?"

"Oh, he told you, Fuuko-chan? Yeah, that's right. We're ninjas and we can cross mountains in a matter of hours." Kaze spoke while pulling her cushion before the fujin girl. "And about how we got to the rooftop, I didn't lie when I said we climbed."

"Oh, no. Azuma and I actually leapt. Kaze was the only one foolish enough to climb pure concrete in her boots and stunningly white coat."

"Shut up, Jin." She rolled her blue eyes. "Oh, 'jiisan's name if you must know is Miryu. He's the older brother of the Meguri Kyoza."

"_The_ Meguri Kyoza?" Fuuko uttered as her eyes slowly crept to Mikagami Tokiya who still kept his silence the whole time. "Wasn't he your… master?"

"I would prefer a different subject. Did you not tell me you have a lot of questions?" Mikagami's eyes were closed, his arms folded (again) across his chest.

"What are you called?"

"Huh?"

"What are you called? Your clan? Something like the Hokage ninjas…"

"Oh, no. We don't do that bullshit, Fuuko-chan. We're ninjas. End of story." Jinka tied his crimson hair low behind his nape. "And yes, we can do that kunai-throwing circus act and mind you, 'jiisan never liked the Hokage. He said they were going against nature… or something like that. The Meguri Kyoza doesn't live here because he was exiled for keeping the Hokage legacy alive thru the ensui and hyoma en."

"But the ensui… to Mi-chan…" her purple eyes were wide with incredulity. "It's too important to him so―"

"I understand him. Those madogou might have been created for humanitarian purposes but it doesn't change the fact that they are defiling nature. It alters the natural course of things. Just take Mori Kouran. You know what I mean." He finally gathered enough strength to maintain eye contact with her.

"Was that why you lived outside? Then how come you're the successor? Your grandfather must hate you…"

"It doesn't have anything to do with his association to any Hokage person. Just skills―"

"And character. If you know what I mean." Kaze interrupted the lad. "Right, Azuma?"

"You mean being a… misanthrope?"

"Kami-sama! That was harsh, Fuuko-chan! You're hurting Louie's feelings!" Jinka exaggeratedly clasped his chest while his other hand went to Mikagami's shoulder which the lad shook off. "He's human, after all."

"I know. I know that… nee, Mi-chan?" her voice softened together with her purple eyes. The girl's lips curved to a good-natured smile that the three other cousins exchanged knowing looks.

"You seem close to him, Fuuko-chan. No one ever dared to be that familiar with him in fear of being frozen." The crimson-haired lad teased. The three laughed with Mikagami to exempt as he rolled his eyes out of boredom.

The implied question was left hanging in the air as the door slid open for the second time, revealing an older man with an intimidating aura enough to suffocate one Kirisawa Fuuko.

author's notes: Sorry for the late updates. Been busy with school… you get the point. Please review. Suggestions are welcomed. Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone!!!


	19. And Fuuko Finally Meets Him

**Several Damned Hours**

By: unknown-chan

Chapter XVIII: **And Fuuko Finally Meets Him**

Kirisawa Fuuko took in a massive amount of air the moment her eyes clashed with the steel gaze Mikagami Miryu's gray eyes gave her. For a second, she thought it was quite possible for her to shrink and just vanish from the surface of the earth. It was then that she felt someone tugging at her hand, willing her to wake up from the trance she herself created.

"Stand up, Fuuko…" she heard Mikagami whisper before noticing that the other four were already up on their feet. Despite her awareness that her knees cannot be fully trusted, the girl called Fuuko struggled to stand as she silently summoned all ounces of her strength to support her body.

The immediate cousins automatically lined parallel with each other, providing a straight path for the man to walk on as he proceeded to cross the center of the room, his gaze fixed forward and never faltering. All she could do was mimic their movements as she stood beside the head cousin and lower her head to waist level.

"Be seated." She was filled with awe upon hearing the deep voice of the old man which reminded her of those coming from graveyards. _Not exactly…_ she amended when she thought the old man's voice was quite soothing. "Tea should be served in a short while."

The girl swallowed the lump forming on her throat as she tried to focus her blurring vision to the old man before them. That's right. Her grandfather.

"Are you not feeling well, young lady? You look nauseated."

Fuuko wasn't at all surprised with the man's lack of emotion. Her comrade really takes so much after him. It took a long time for her to form a reply as she was too absorbed in trying to calm her nerves.

"Ah, no. I..I.. I'm alright, thank you." She stammered and was quite sure the old man was not at all pleased with her behavior. The girl wanted so much to send herself to outer space and explore blackholes than be at the same room with Mikagami Miryu.

Kami, how she wished she was only having a nightmare.

"'Jiisan, may I present you Kirisawa Fuuko." The head cousin's voice pierced through the deafening silence that seemed to envelope each of the room's occupant. He had no idea how thankful she was for saving her face from further humiliation. Fuuko mentally reminded herself to get something as a token of appreciation for his "kind" deed.

The former fujin master bowed for the second time, all the while feeling the intense stare of the clan's head. She knew, of course, that her knees are still too weak and she was perfectly happy that they were sitting.

There was another long gap of silence. The cousins knew better than to be chastised by their grandfather or, quoting from Azuma, severely punished.

"You have wielded the fujin rather magnificently, Kirisawa-san."

_Kirisawa-san?_ She felt odd that the old man would call her by that name. Wasn't she supposed to be one of them? Or it could be that Mikagami Miryu still respects her former family and decided to let her use the name since she has not yet been officially proclaimed as a Mikagami.

"Ah, th- thank you. It's not really… I mean… er, it was not much of a…" she paused, her voice obviously trembling. She noticed, too, that a brow of Miryu's was arched though his face remained as constant as she can remember.

Fuuko wanted to cry then and there.

"Tell me, Kirisawa-san. What brought you to associate with the Hokage?" there was a tinge of displeasure with the way the last word rolled off Miryu's tongue, his dull gray eyes focused directly at one almost hyperventilating Kirisawa Fuuko.

"It was…"

"They're friends." Jinka interrupted.

"I do not remember talking to you, young man. I wanted to hear from Kirisawa-san only." The man slowly blinked, oculars never tearing away from her purple ones.

"I think it was… rather unavoidable since Hanabishi Recca was a childhood friend." She managed to form the desired reply despite the thickening tension in the air. Fuuko once again felt suffocated. Her hands so desperately wanted to roll into balls of fists but a single look at the man before her made it the most impossible thing to do. She can only be thankful her lungs never forgot how to breathe in and out.

"Hanabishi Recca… the lad controlling the eight flame dragons. I see. And how would Kirisawa-san assess the neophyte ninja's skills?"

She flinched at the mention of the word equivalent to amateur. Recca could indeed be so young but… was it really necessary to hold this kind of conversation? He might have disliked the former Hokage clan however…

"I believe that is something she should be answering after a longer period of time, 'jiisan. May I offer my assessment in place of Kirisawa-san's?" Mikagami uttered without batting an eyelash, so seriously that she could have laughed her ass out had it been in a normal circumstance. And she should thank him _again_.

"I see." It dawned to her that the phrase must have been the old man's favorite. "Very well, what does the head cousin think of the whole Hokage?"

"It may be true that they tried to alter everything; making use of sorcery to create madogou that have the ability to control the elements. One may think that they are weak cowards hiding behind the guise of their powerful weapons and feigning false courage or mere gluttons with an appetite for power that can never be satisfied. However…" Mikagami paused, recognizing the stillness of every occupant. He knew they were listening, trying to catch every word coming out of his mouth. "That goes for the long-extinguished ninja clan."

Miryu eyed the lad before him, not sure whether or not he should be pleased with the eloquence his successor displays. "And your point?"

"The Hokage I've been with… they're different." He cast the girl a sidelong glance before bringing his eyes to meet those unfeeling gray ones. "They may not have the appropriate training and battle strategies but I must say they did not accomplish everything just by some stroke of luck. The Hokage is strong."

"Hey, why are you they-ing us? You're a Hokage, too…!" Fuuko's brows were intertwined as she glared at him. Why was he setting his self apart from them when he was, in fact, part of the group? For objective purposes?

All eyes turned to her with the sudden comment that was never asked.

_Ooopppss… wrong timing bloody idiot…_

"I- I'm sorry!!!" Fuuko practically shouted as she bowed her head down, unintentionally hitting the fortunately carpeted floor with her forehead.

Mikagami Tokiya was stunned, too shocked to react while his other cousins were giving their very best in suppressing their laughter. Needless to say, Fuuko felt utterly stupid. The girl wished for the carpeted floor to swallow her whole.

"Tokiya would you rather take Kirisawa-san outside for some fresh air?"

"Ah, n-no need, Mikagami-sama. I-I I'm sorry if you feel inconvenienced… and I don't want to be imposing on your hospitality…"

"That is fine with me, young lady. I don't feel like speaking myself when the person I'm talking to looks uncomfortable." The old man nodded, motioning for the head cousin to comply with his order disguised as a simple request.

Mikagami cautiously stood up from the cushion he was conveniently sitting at while casting Fuuko a sidelong glance who still had her purple eyes glued to the soft covering of the wooden floor. He cleared his throat in the hopes of alerting the purple-haired girl spacing out right in front of the family's head. Quite embarrassing if he were to be asked. Each occupant of the meeting room can only watch in silence as the girl was led outside and get a hold of her stuttering self.

"I'll be waiting, Kirisawa-san. Please be back once you feel better." The one addressed as Kirisawa-san can only bow in reply as she was quite sure her voice would quiver.

Of all the days... maybe Kami-sama really hates her?

author's notes: Ah, poor Fuuko-chan… looking like a total mess in front of 'jiisan. Though Mi-chan was quite the _gentleman_, huh? Please review.


	20. Mikagami Miryu's Keen Perception

**Several Damned Hours**

By: unknown-chan

Chapter XIX: **Mikagami Miryu's Keen Perception**

He can hear her muffled voice, unclear yet he was quite sure the girl was muttering a string of curses directed to her self. After all, who would wish to stay alive after a moment of unbearable humiliation in front of the most unfeeling yet well-respected man alive? Her grip tightened on the sleeves of her immaculate white kimono, her knuckles turning white as she brought them up to cover her face. Mikagami could tell how she wished to let her hair loose to hide the disappointment or possibly, knock herself out to use it as an excuse from seeing the old man.

There was uncomfortable silence and even someone so used to it like him could not help but feel uneasy. All he can do is stare at the small of her back as she crouched down the bamboo steps leading to the zen garden.

"You were right, Mi-chan…" pale blue eyes narrowed the moment the girl started speaking. Mikagami chose to remain silent and let her pour her thoughts out. He had always loved the part of the listener. "I'm an idiot, alright. You have the license to call me _baka_ now without ever worrying of having a black eye."

"I've known that years ago." His voice was calm as he sat on the space beside her, his gaze directed towards the already dark yet starry velvety night sky.

"You're not helping at all, head cousin. Aren't you supposed to give me your support or anything of that sort of bullshit?" Fuuko finally uncovered her face to frown at him, frustration so evident on her features.

"You said it was bullshit so why should I?" he quirked a brow upwards before equally staring at her. "He doesn't mind." Mikagami added while placing a hand on her shoulder. "'Jiisan likes you. He would have sent you away if he didn't."

"But he did!"

"He _did_ ask you to come back. Don't be a stubborn monkey if there's anyone who can speak for that old man it should be me." There wasn't any rise or fall in his intonation that he sounded so unconvincing to her. Fuuko knew, however, that her cousin is right.

"So what do I do now? I felt soooo embarrassed I wanted the earth to eat me whole. Heck, facing Mori Kouran's distorted form is tolerable than looking like a blabbering idiot before your grandfather."

"_Our_ grandfather…" Mikagami amended for her. "You'll get used to him. Don't think of strangling yourself just because of that. It only shows how desperately weak you are… which I have always thought to be otherwise."

Her purple eyes squinted at him, obviously lost on everything he just said. Mikagami always liked that, how he would manipulate words and evoke different kinds of emotions from the girl beside him. It shows how he and Kaze resemble a lot. People-watching can indeed prove to be interesting.

"Stop acting all intellectual, Mi-chan. You're not in school."

"But I'm at home. If you know what I mean…" Fuuko can swear she almost heard the lad sigh. Turning her gaze back to the exquisitely-designed sand which Mikagami found to be the most boring thing on earth, she only nodded after arriving at her own conclusion.

"Grandfather Mikagami, right? I can just imagine how hard it is to be like you."

A gentle breeze blew, lightly disturbing his fuscous mane free of its usual bond. The rustle of leaves surrounding the garden echoed around the place, infusing a soothing feeling to them. The Mikagami household sure is a sight to behold and Fuuko would not find it in herself to deny that. But despite the aesthetic qualities endowed on the whole estate, she was equally suffocated the same way she thought Mikagami Tokiya was. She can only wonder if that was the reason why he chose to remain _outside_ than live here even after Mifuyu passed away.

"Nee, Mi-chan, do you think he'd let me keep the Kirisawa?"

Mikagami briefly looked at her before pondering to himself. He had told him about that earlier, had he not? But come to think of it, he never said anything to elaborate more on his point. He did owe her some explanation.

"I said he might want you to be a Mikagami because of who you are." The head cousin noted that her purple eyes were lowered, even distant as she continued to sit there in almost utter silence. "You were an excellent ninja. He has witnessed your battles and it is fitting to think he was closely watching you until the end of Sodom. You've gained his respect. He'll surely want you to carry the family's name."

Fuuko only nodded though her thoughts said the opposite. As much as she wanted to be part of this family, there is no way for her to totally disregard the Kirisawa name. After all, they are her family. It would be a big disrespect if she were to change her name just because it is the will of a single ordinary old man. Though Mikagami Miryu is far from being ordinary…

"Thank you." She remembered to say making him stare at her. "A while ago… thank you. I couldn't have been more embarrassed if you didn't keep on butting in." her thin lips extended to both directions before uttering another word of thanks. His face could seem so blank but she perceived his eyes soften for the time being.

So were they still attracted to each other? The answer is, without a doubt, yes.

Her nimble fingers trembled as they hesitantly intertwined with his. A gentle yet reassuring squeeze was the answer she received from him. The wind child can only stare at their linked hands. His penchant for touching her occurred once again to her mind as they stayed like that for quite some time in companionable silence, not even minding to think of the head patiently waiting for their return.

Not even minding of the consequences their linked hands could insinuate given the fact that they are inside Mikagami territory.

"Fuuko-chan looked… flustered."

"I've gathered as much, Kaze." Jinka murmured, trying to hide the wry tone of his voice because of the older Mikagami's presence. _Who wouldn't be? That old man can really scare anything to the end of its wits. _

Sayuri the head servant was pouring tea in each of their cups a few seconds after the head cousin and the girl left to have some fresh air. With all modesty, the old woman handed the last cup to Kaze who smiled in gratitude before taking a sip. "Is there anything else that my lord might need?"

"Anything else, children?"

They would not admit it but the three never liked it when their grandfather refers to them as such. However, how would he collectively address all of them if not by that? Add to that the span of decades between them; it sure wasn't odd for him to think of them as little kids.

Seeing the three shake their heads, Miryu nodded before uttering, "Thank you, Sayuri. We can manage ourselves."

The woman bowed before stepping out of the room to leave the immediate clan to themselves again. Once he was sure Sayuri was a good distance away, the head of the family looked at each of them before flipping his thoughts over to make an assessment of the situation a while ago.

Sure enough, the girl called Kirisawa Fuuko valued companionship. Her outburst brought about by Mikagami's assessment of the Hokage was the biggest proof for that. She is one who would willingly lay her life down to help her friends as showcased with the tournament and the incident at Sodom. Her mind can never be corrupted and she possesses the ability to see the other side of everything, giving her access to all the good things that there is in life. Admittedly, only a select few are fortunate enough to be blessed with such a magnificent gift. What else is there about her? Oh, yes. Mikagami Miryu was definitely grinning (!) inside though he appeared too contemplative from the outside.

She can make that boy smile. Making her a Mikagami isn't a bad idea after all.

An almost imperceptible noise tore the man away from his reverie as he keenly observed Mikagami stepping aside to make way for the purple-haired girl before sliding the door close. If he were to be asked, there was something different about this girl yet he cannot place a finger on it. Other women might consider backing out despite the honor of being given the Mikagami family name with only a mere look at his almost lifeless gray eyes. So what is it that gave her the courage to face him again after the test he set out for her? Dull gray orbs shifted to the successor of the family who gentlemanly motioned for the Kirisawa girl to resume her previous seat between him and Azuma. The contrasting hues of their kimonos, black side by side with white, were a sight to behold. He cannot deny the fact that something about them together looked so right and yet…

It hit him. Mikagami Miryu's face had always been devoid of any emotion and this time was no exception but his eyes narrowed after he realized that one thing that was bugging him for quite some time now. His speculations were right all along.

The cousins never failed to notice the momentary disturbance with the man's usual collected features. They perfectly knew it meant trouble. Fuuko tried her best to maintain the most composed face she can ever manage all the while knowing the implication of the old man's expression.

Mikagami Tokiya, for his part, drove his brain in advance to think of numerous solutions his complicated mind could come up with should their grandfather press on the matter. Was he too careless? Had he secretly followed them a while ago for him to see how long they held hands? Had he spotted him while he kissed her above the cliff? A swarm of speculations infested his mind that he found it difficult to think clearly but a nagging thought overshadowed everything else.

They have been found out.

"May I ask the head cousin why he appears to be greatly attached to Kirisawa-san?"

author's notes: Trouble in the freezing household… what do you think of the story so far? (aside from the slow pacing and the slow author who updates slowly XD) Please review.


	21. Fifteenminute Family Talk

**Several Damned Hours**

By: unknown-chan

Chapter XX: **Fifteen-minute Family Talk**

Mikagami Tokiya could not be so sure whether the old man before him meant the question in the literal sense or the other meaning his mind was processing. If he were to give out an unwanted answer, the chance of being spared from severe punishment is definitely equivalent to zero.

"I would appreciate if the question would be rephrased. I am rather confused with it, 'jiisan. It is quite ambiguous."

"Give me an answer the way you would want to, Mikagami Tokiya. But let me tell you that I am expecting an honest one."

The other four cousins were quite convinced that Mikagami _invisibly_ flinched what with the manner the old man retaliated and the way his full name was addressed. This was certainly the first time they heard the old man talk like that. Indeed, something was wrong and the same question ran through their minds.

How would the head cousin get out of this mess?

Mikagami may be right with his previous thoughts. Maybe he had been too careless around her that he forgot everything his grandfather carved in his young mind more than a decade ago. He had let his emotions rule him once again despite of the pride he carried of being the most refined and disciplined Hokage fighter; much more so, of being the successor of the Mikagami family. What happened to him, anyway?

Were emotions really that powerful that they managed to penetrate the ice barrier he built around himself? Did they make him throw all caution to the wind (pun intended) and follow what every beat of his heart told him to do? Was his reason that vulnerable that it easily crumbled without him taking much notice?

Mikagami slowly raised his pale blue eyes to meet Miryu's gray ones. The children can feel the atmosphere starting to grow heavy with each ticking of the clock as silence enveloped the room, each waiting for the girl-looking lad; a rare spectacle between the head and his successor.

"Being attached to Kirisawa-san…" he began, his voice so calm and collected as they can remember. There doesn't seem to be any trace of nervousness nor uncertainty that he sounded compelling enough. "That sounded more like a judgment than a question, 'jiisan."

"And what you just said was a judgment in itself, child."

The _child_ pondered for some time, before nodding to concede with the old man. Trust Mikagami Miryu to find every possible loophole in every single thing.

"It was, indeed…" Mikagami effectively screened his mind from being read by his grandfather by manipulating the look displayed by his powder blue eyes. He was well aware that he is fighting his inner turmoil but if he were to think of any punishment…

If there's anyone who should be at the receiving end of the Mikagami patriarch's wrath, it was the head cousin.

"And?" Miryu deliberately let a bit of his annoyance seep through his tone. His gray eyes narrowed again as his usual deadpan face took on a look of irritation and impatience. The younger Mikagamis together with the supposedly new cousin did not like it. "Very well. I will not press on the matter should you feel uncomfortable speaking of it. However, I would be expecting an explanation in fifteen minutes. For the meantime, kindly pour a cupful of tea for your cousins, Kaze."

Kaze obediently complied, though she was totally opposed with the idea of having to serve her cousins. Their grandfather can sometimes be a sexist. She noiselessly rose from her cushion to fetch the pot and the spare cups on a wooden tray lying dormant before Miryu. The only sound that can be heard was of liquid being transferred to a smaller vessel. After putting an amount she thought was ample enough, Kaze handed the first cup to Mikagami and the other one to Fuuko who uttered an almost inaudible word of thanks.

Needless to say, each one was startled that Mikagami Miryu released the matter just like that. He might have demanded an answer exactly within fifteen minutes but knowing the old man, conversations such as that would never be put off only to be discussed later. The man, after all, had the strictest sense of time.

"I would want to go back with the introductions. The head cousin has presented Kirisawa-san here yet I have not courteously given her my name. Perhaps I owe the young lady an apology…" ashen eyes swiftly moved from each of his grandchildren only to rest on purple orbs.

"Ah, no. It's fine with me, Mikagami-sama I mean… I won't die of it…" Fuuko quickly bit her lower lip after realizing the nonsensical words she had just uttered. _Baka…_ She heard Kaze laughing which was then later joined by Jinka and Azuma. Lavender eyes gave them a quizzical look, totally at a loss with what the three were doing.

"You're such a funny person, Fuuko-chan…" Kaze spoke in between her laughs yet her nails found the right arm of Azuma to bury into in order to release the tension building up in her chest. The blonde girl was only too happy her cousin never thought of striking back; Azuma generous enough to offer his flesh for the sake of Kaze.

She knew, of course, that he would ask for something in return afterwards.

"Aha…haha…haha…" was what escaped the wind child's throat as she continued to blend in with their feigned mirth. There was, undeniably, a looming sweatdrop behind her head for she knew how stupid they appear before the man. Sure enough, she was thankful of them for trying to pacify things and lighten up the ambiance of the meeting room.

"Now then, Kirisawa-san…" the four of them instantly zipped their mouths the moment he started speaking again. "I am Mikagami Miryu, head of the family. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"No, I mean… the pleasure is mine, Mikagami-sama." Fuuko quickly bowed for the third time upon noticing that the man was slowly bending down out of politeness. "It's good to see and know and meet and gossip I mean chat I mean… Kami-sama…" she finally can't take the stiffness of it all as she knocked on her head three times, surprising every Mikagami present. Indeed, even Miryu had to raise a delicate brow with her spectacle.

"I'm sorry, Mikagami-sama, I'm just not too used to all the formalities and shit― ow! Mi-chan!" she glowered at the boy sitting to her left as she felt his elbow connect with her side while setting the cup of tea down the mat spread before her. "Why the hell did you hit me?!" The response she collected from him was a scowl that only made her smirk in amusement.

"I did not hit you and just what in heaven's name do you think are you doing?!" he hissed, everything and everyone forgotten as he reprimanded the girl to gather the shards of her sanity that had seemingly shattered caused by Miryu's presence.

The glaring contest commenced, each participant never wanting to be beaten by the other. It continued for a couple of seconds before Miryu decided to put it to a stop by clearing his throat.

"Kirisawa-san, I can see that you get along so well with Tokiya. That is good, I surmise."

Fuuko only had to gape at him like a fish as she stared at the old man oddly. _Get along so well? Good? Tokiya?_

"I am absolutely certain that you are aware of the sole reason for this meeting. In other words, having to meet the head and the immediate family. Is it right to assume that the head cousin has briefed you of the rules governing the household?"

"He did… though he wasn't very good at it but I got what Mi-chan said." Miryu can only wonder how this Kirisawa Fuuko can smile so easily. Wasn't she close to bawling like some baby not long ago? He also noticed how contagious her gesture was for he caught his other grandchildren doing the same thing out of the corner of his eye.

"Mi-chan… odd yet it doesn't seem so when you speak of it, Kirisawa-san. I mean that as a compliment."

It was almost too difficult to suppress the surprised reaction of each converser but maybe, training for years prove to be much efficient. They have _never_ heard _the_ Mikagami Miryu praise any one soul much less apprise that same single soul that he or she for that matter was being acknowledged.

Kirisawa Fuuko really is something.

"Well then… back to business." The Mikagami superior effortlessly set the topic back to where it should be. "If you must forgive the family for intruding on your privacy… I have the presupposition that any of these children has told you about an investigation we carried out. However, please do not misunderstand."

"Ah, no. It's… I mean it's no big deal, Mikagami-sama. I think I get your point. And… you have to watch over Mi-chan here, right? I mean, he's nineteen and all but I know it's your… obligation as the head of the family."

Miryu mentally smiled. Despite the seemingly not-so-good words the girl chose to speak to him with and the rather brusque manner she showcased, he was quite sure that he heard that same tone of understanding. With that, he had deduced this particular sense of sincerity he rarely sees at present. With each passing minute, he was more than convinced with Kaze's earlier statement. Fuuko indeed belongs in this house.

Setting it aside, he wanted to know more of her first. After all, she was, to him, already a true Mikagami.

"You have my gratitude, Kirisawa-san. And now may I insist on hearing your thoughts about the Hokage? The head cousin's view was interesting enough though you detested him in some way for taking the part of the observer…" Fuuko's face gained a bit of color as she took in what the old man had just implied. "I would be glad to hear Kirisawa-san's side."

"Is it okay if I sound too… biased?" the girl hesitantly asked which the man answered with a nod. "As I've told you, Recca has been my friend eversince… same goes with Domon. Yanagi though…" she stole an almost imperceptible glance at Mikagami who was busy taking a sip of his bland tea. "I've learned to like her after some time that I was more than willing to join a bloody tournament and fight for her. And I think you've already seen Ganko so I hope you will agree if I tell you she's sooooo adorable and I'm so fond of her. About Koganei…" Fuuko paused. Every Mikagami present never failed to miss the change of expression as her usual lively purple orbs lost some of its luster while too occupied with probing the Persian carpet covering the wooden floor. "He's a great kid. Kagerou-san has always been kind to everyone and Mi-chan…" she stopped. The purple-haired monkey took a deep breath and continued, "Never mind." While grinning as she usually does.

"What's with the suspended thrill, Fuuko-chan? I was almost at the edge of this cushion!" Jinka commented with a raised brow.

"Yanagi… Sakoshita. I remember her well. Indeed, she has this apparent resemblance with my late granddaughter, Mifuyu." Miryu's still sharp vision caught the momentary flicker within those cold, blue eyes of Mikagami Tokiya. Pale blue clashed with gray, the patriarch seemingly issuing a challenge to the younger Mikagami.

"Ah…yes. There's really an unbelievable resemblance." The fujin girl murmured though audible enough for the head cousin to hear. She kept her eyes glued to her immaculate white kimono, a bit afraid with the reaction she assumed.

"I am apologizing for the head cousin. The kind of conduct he displayed before Yanagi-san was uncalled for…" gray eyes slowly shifted to the lad clad in black. "You never had to go as far as cutting her hair just so she would look like Mifuyu. I understand how much pain it inflicted to lose your sister but Tokiya, let me tell you that you acted quite selfishly."

"Yes, I know. I apologize, 'jiisan."

"Have you done that to Yanagi-san? That apology was supposed to be hers."

"I have."

There was, again, silence to fill the air. Mikagami wondered as to why the subject kept on coming back to him. If he remembered it correctly, Mikagami Miryu was supposed to be interrogating Fuuko not him. So what the hell is the old man thinking, forcing him to say things uncharacteristic of the infamous Hokage ice block?

Mikagami Tokiya was awfully quiet that Fuuko can only think of repaying the lad for saving her face countless of times.

"Damn straight, I agree with Mi-chan, Mikagami-sama. The Hokage _is_ strong." She nudged at her cousin making him raise his blue eyes to meet her ever-smiling purple ones. "Nee, Mi-chan?" she simpered like the fictional Cheshire cat, so infectious that a corner of Mikagami's mouth lifted as he smirked with fondness directed at the wind girl.

Azuma, Jinka, and Kaze exchanged knowing looks before their eyes altogether flew towards the old man who was carefully studying the immediate pair in front of him. He nodded, as if to say _I see_.

"As much as I would want to learn more about Kirisawa-san, it would be improper to impose my questions upon her. I firmly believe that I shall be enjoying your company in this house. I'm looking forward to it." the four almost experienced heart attacks when they traced a shadow of a smile on the man's usually straight lips.

Was it really possible for the old man to extend his lips to both directions and form what normal people refer to as _smile_? It was tantamount to saying that Ishijima Domon's intellectual capacity has actually exceeded that of Mikagami Tokiya's.

"Then, head cousin, I want to hear your answer. From what I gathered for a span of fifteen minutes, my assumption that I have voiced not so long ago seems accurate enough. Why are you attached to Kirisawa-san?"

Good lord, he brought it up again. Blasted old man…

author's notes: Way to go, Fuuko! Imagine getting the favor of someone worse than Mi-chan! That's like… wow! Anyway, please review.


	22. Building Tensions

I don't own Recca no Honou and its characters.

**Several Damned Hours**

By: unknown-chan

Chapter XXI: **Building Tensions**

The samurai armor seemed to be a mute witness to every single thing happening inside the meeting room of the head of the family. It had been quite some time after the immediate family had gathered for a sole reason: to welcome the newest member of the ninja clan.

Seated directly opposite the closed door of the adjoining room was the Mikagami patriarch, Miryu, who was patiently waiting for an answer to the question he had dropped not too long ago while occasionally taking short sips of the bland tea he so favored. Across him were his grandchildren: Kaze, the ethereal blonde girl who has the ability to utter a total of fifty curses in a span of sixty seconds; Azuma, the lad with the most literally cheerful disposition that it made him look freaky enough; Tokiya, the head cousin who was second only to Miryu in being a total ice block; Fuuko, the _new_ cousin who had been a stuttering idiot a few minutes ago; and Jinka, the crimson-haired ass who loves nothing more than to annoy the hell out of everyone else.

Miryu's perceptive gray eyes never left the former ensui master, as if to guard every movement of the lad. True enough, he was already expecting a particular answer and was only waiting for the younger Mikagami to confirm it himself. That is, of course, should Mikagami Tokiya choose to do so. From what he can gather, the task is nearly impossible.

The cup did not make any noise as it lightly collided with the wooden tray laid before Miryu as he set it down after consuming its contents. Resting both his hands atop his lap, the old man finally spoke, "Well?"

"This attachment that you speak of, 'jiisan… I would prefer to interpret it as camaraderie." Mikagami finally uttered after collecting his thoughts and polishing each word coming out of his mouth. He knew he should be extra careful when speaking to the head. It is one of their family's rules.

"Camaraderie…does this come from your association with the Hokage? Articulate, Tokiya."

The one addressed as Tokiya nodded in compliance before opening his mouth to release another set of words. "I understand that 'jiisan has an affinity to despise the Hokage as what had been the case centuries ago. However, as I have said, the present Hokage are different from their predecessors. I have to admit that this group, strange as they appear to be, are whom I will not regret calling my comrades.

"They may have gained my distaste at first but I cannot deny that my impression upon them gradually changed the more I got to know these people. I may not completely trust them but it is hypocritical of me to say that I don't."

Mikagami's eyes of a pale blue never left the gray ones that equally stare back at him. For some time now, he had been trying his very best not to snap at the old man though probing his mind would reveal how much he wanted to hit the aged bastard unconscious. Anticipating whether or not Miryu would press on the matter, he kept his silence, waiting for the old man to address him to do so.

"I see. Are you saying that you trust Kirisawa-san?"

"Yes."

"And yet you manage to direct those insulting words at her?"

"That is beside the point, I think. Calling Kirisawa-san a primate does not, in any way, refute the fact that I trust and give the high respect due her."

Miryu studied his grandson for a while as the other four listened to the exchange of words between the highest-ranking people in the family. Out of his periphery, he perceived one Kirisawa Fuuko looking rather anxious to speak. "Yes, Kirisawa-san? Is everything to your convenience?"

"Ah, anou… Mikagami-sama… Tokiya is right. I don't really mind him calling me names because I do that, too. I mean, that's just how we really are. That's the kind of friendship we have."

Miryu slightly inclined his impassive face all the while staring at the girl. It occurred to each occupant that _Kirisawa-san_ might have said something that was to his displeasure. Nobody dared to speak for a span of seconds, every single Mikagami (except 'jiisan) trying to feel out the elderly man.

"And the same can be said of you, Kirisawa-san? Do you trust Tokiya?"

"Yes, I do. I trust him completely, Mikagami-sama."

A mild look of surprise registered on the head cousin's usual impassive face as his eyes of a beautiful lighter shade of azure came to rest on the purple-haired girl's smaller frame. Fuuko's purple eyes were openly staring at Miryu, much like what the she-monkey does when standing up to him. The look she gave the old man was full of conviction, strong as the Hokage fighter he knew who once wielded her fujin with so much pride and power mixed with her pure heart driven by pure intentions…and kami, did he ever say she was stunning?

Evidently, Mikagami was not expecting such a statement from her. Although he has this vague idea of her finding him trustworthy enough, he was not at all assuming.

Indeed, he perfectly knew he can be trusted up to a certain degree. The fact that she practically announced her complete trust of him all the while knowing that he doesn't share the same feeling was quite astonishing for him. And should he say admirable, too? But then again, he was referring to the Hokage as a whole. Not that his faith in her falls short to a hundred percent… because he was _almost_ sure that he does.

And what was that line again that goes something like real love being equated to complete trust?

He would have naturally snorted in disgust at the odd thought constantly knocking on his complicated brain. But judging from the turn of events, he only had to ascertain for himself how he actually felt to have a change of perspective.

The cousins could feel the air getting heavier (again) with each tick of the clock, the flames from the Japanese lanterns gradually dimming, shadows growing from the amount of light as the samurai armor continued to listen to their conversation.

Fuuko bit her quivering lip, reluctant whether she should speak or not. She was being stupid again…and she was getting more and more irritated by the minute.

And yet, she can't help but be intimidated by the person before her. Damn Mikagami people…

"Curious…" the patriarch mused audibly before continuing, "Tell me, Kirisawa-san. What is the head cousin to you?"

"Forgive my rudeness, 'jiisan but I think you are already being meddlesome." Kaze, Azuma, Jinka and Fuuko had their mouths open while the grandfather's gray eyes narrowed with the subtle interruption of no less than the successor of the family.

#

author's notes: Finally… another ten years passed before I updated this blasted story. Sorry if this chapter is too short compared to the previous ones. And well, the idea of real love equated to complete trust was something Anna Kyouyama of Shaman King said. Please review...


	23. Probing the Center of the Tornado

Standard disclaimers apply.

**Several Damned Hours**

By: unknown-chan

Chapter XXII: **Probing the Center of the Tornado**

"_And the same can be said of you, Kirisawa-san? Do you trust Tokiya?"_

If only she were insane enough, she would have interpreted the question as tantamount to what priests ask during matrimonial ceremonies.

"_Yes, I do. I trust him completely, Mikagami-sama."_

Should the second sentence be scrapped out, what's left would be the typical answer of a bride being asked if she would accept her groom.

However, the one who asked was no priest. She was not the least bit a bride. He was certainly not a groom. Their cousins were not the witnesses. They are definitely _not_ in a wedding ceremony.

Fuuko was quite aware of the shock her words brought to him. Of course, she would not readily admit that she surprised herself as well… indeed, not yet. It puzzled her how the words flowed naturally out of her mouth to form a more coherent statement that said something about her trusting Mikagami Tokiya.

But does she really? Or was it only a mere spur-of-the-moment thing? Looking back, they have never exactly been friends. She could not even remember whether or not she noticed him at school and their first meeting at the house of mirrors was more or less a violent one, if she were to disregard the first time she wielded her fujin (plus he was the only one who had actually seen her).

He had always carried an extraordinary level of arrogance that was yet to be attained by any normal human being and had this penchant of throwing insults at other people even without trying to (or at least she thought so). And did she ever have to add the complex he had for his sister?

Nevertheless, Fuuko knew better to look past his cold and icy exterior than to loath his very existence. She can understand very well why a number of the female population would ogle at him from time to time. It wasn't fiction that he looked like a prince who stepped out from fairy tale books but each failed to see the child who longed for his sister and perhaps the warmth of a family. Of course, it would be bullshit should she deny that he has his own way of getting into her. Though a tomboy as she is, Fuuko still possesses female hormones and is a certified female, contrary to what most people in the neighborhood believe. Even the great fujin master found him attractive.

Maybe, just maybe, Kami-sama bestowed upon him the tragedy that would even out all the good things he possessed; to flaunt to the world that each is created equally… that no particular individual can be offhandedly described as perfect.

Although for romantic purposes, he had this perfect tragedy lavishing his perfect looks, his perfect intellect, his perfect swordsman skills and his perfectly imperfect personality.

About how he came to like her, she can only but guess. Heck, she was quite flabbergasted when he made it known to her despite the tremendous amount of effort it took him to say so. Weirdly enough, the idea appeared to be so… weird. Amidst the occasional "friendly" jabs she gave him and the constant "friendly" glares he would grace her day with was the ironic reality that they have been harboring romantic notions (though both are not aware of it) for the other. She would like to believe that this attraction started out of these "friendly" antics that went back to their Hokage days and only actualized as time went on. It didn't help that they attend the same university…

And so the question is reversed: How did she come to like him?

For the things she had thought about him, it was quite ironic. The enigma that women see in him which they found mesmerizing she only passed off as annoying. His constant association with solitude was abhorrent, the kind of awkward silence he preferred she thought too repugnant for her tastes, his cool composure irksome. To cut the crap, his personality was far from acceptable in normal conditions. _Her _normal conditions, at the very least. Though undeniably, he has his own good points, too.

Sure, he was quite some kind of a gentleman. He never did like fighting women during the UBS as had been the case with Menou. It was quite true that Mikagami was the one who ended the double bout when they parried against Neon and Miki but she never found it in her heart to believe that he intended to kill Neon. He never had a choice back then; his resolve was more solid than that of Recca's and they could not, in any way, afford to lose.

Although a different story could be told with regards to Mikoto…she was deliriously happy to gain knowledge of Mikagami Tokiya deliberately hitting the witch. Hell, she would have butted in had she been there with him. She believes in the clichéd idea of exemption to the rules.

He could have acted in a rather brute manner around female villains but she was quite convinced that it was all for precautions. After all, the fact that he cared for the women of Hokage should say it all.

Admittedly, she was the unabashed one between the two of them and more violent if she were to count the number of times he had to go home with a bruise on his arm courtesy of her _affable_ fists. Mikagami might indeed retaliate with the snidest remark she has ever heard or the fiercest glares she has yet to see but did he ever really mean to hurl them just to spite her?

Definitely not.

Whether or not people would believe her, Mikagami Tokiya is actually a true friend. He was willing enough to fight for those whom he believes in and those whom he came to cherish even without his intelligent brain realizing it although this acknowledgement, Fuuko thinks, is a task left to those who care for him enough. And yes, she is one of them.

And so the query is left unanswered. She is aware of how they exactly feel for each other. That should be enough, right?

Presently, the least thing she could do for him is to accept the circumstances and maintain the kind of relationship they've had since they started becoming friends. After all, she's had her share of time with him despite its briefness. Still, it was more than enough for her.

He allowed her some space inside his cardiac. He recognized not only her feelings but more importantly, his own. Indeed, that is more than one mere Kirisawa Fuuko can ask for.

For the first time, she realized it is not at all bad to grow up.

#

author's notes: Inadequate thoughts from Fuuko but then again…it wouldn't be good to expose all of her thoughts here, right? Please review! 


	24. An Odd Confrontation

**Several Damned Hours**

By: unknown-chan

Chapter XXIII: **An Odd Confrontation**

"What did you say?"

The tension surrounding them was building rapidly now right after the head cousin addressed the old man with mock respect. Miryu's gray eyes flashed dangerously while resting on his grandson's form. Never had he been, in his entire life, insulted the way the young Mikagami did. It was supposed to be unforgivable, a crime punishable by death had they been observing the strictest rules of the family centuries ago.

Never had he been called meddlesome by a mere kid. Never had anyone possessed an unbelievable amount of courage and talk back like what that boy did.

"Mikagami Tokiya, what did you just say?"

There was a frantic look on each of his cousins' faces. That was absolutely the only occasion they heard the former ensui wielder talk like that. They can only wonder whether or not it was an influence brought about by _the outside_.

"I know we have rules, 'jiisan but it should be inappropriate to probe something that should remain private." The lad began; his pale blue eyes unfaltering despite the brewing danger that might come hand in hand with his bold statement. "Fuuko's feelings should not be of your concern."

_Wrong statement… again… goddammit. Stupid Mi-chan…_

There was a noticeable tightening of Miryu's jaws added to his narrowed eyes though the rest of his face remained relatively calm. The cousins can only be amazed how this man was able to maintain his self-control and prevent himself from blasting one Mikagami Tokiya to the next dimension.

"You are, in point of fact, telling me outright to stop interfering with your affairs?"

"Yes, 'jiisan. I may be of no equal power with you but I will not tolerate any more of this. Fuuko reserves the right to her freedom and should not be bound to this family's rules just like the rest of us." His hands were trembling as they slowly rolled into balls of fists, anger and frustration seeping out of his _respectful_ tone. Mikagami may not possess an extraordinary dose of patience but he is well-known for the kind of façade he maintains before the annoying head of the family. Apparently, this was the first time anyone has seen his perfectly calm demeanor slowly disintegrate.

All because of one girl.

He cannot understand the situation despite the measure of intellect he possessed. Just a few moments ago, his grandfather was conversing with them in the most gracious manner the old man can probably muster. As to how things ended up completely against them is beyond his imagination.

So everything will turn out like this, after all?

If he were to assess the situation, his idea of giving her up seemed pointless since they are bound to be punished in just a short while. But then again, it wasn't because admitting impossible things like his feelings falls in accord with another rule. It really is hard when you are faced with too many contradictions…

"Leave me and the head cousin here for a while. Things need to be ironed out. Now." The Mikagami patriarch's voice sounded too quiet for them, repressed fury evident that they can almost taste its bitterness. Mikagami only nodded, a sign for the rest to comply with the old man's order and if they were not mistaken, that he is quite ready for anything that may happen.

Kaze, Azuma and Jinka slowly rose to their feet though not really making any sort of movement to proceed outside. All eyes were glued to the lad with fuscous hair who still sat on his cushion, staring at Mikagami Miryu with the coldest expression that has ever graced his face. The iceberg that sunk Titanic would definitely melt in shame when compared to him.

"Go… Fuuko." Mikagami's voice was barely above a whisper as he momentarily shifted his eyes to look at the fujin master who seemed to have no plan of leaving. "Go." He repeated, the usual impassive voice he retained sounding strangely gentler to the girl's ears.

It must have been her imagination that she saw his cold eyes flicker for a split-second but Fuuko would like to believe that they really did; just to be sure that her once comrade still has some sort of control over his exposed anger. But as concluded earlier on, they share the same trait of being bullheaded jerks and the Kirisawa girl almost made up her mind to prove it before their grandfather.

"Fuuko…?" Azuma's mellow voice bored into her clouded mind.

"Let's go." Kaze added while leaning down to take Fuuko's right hand and help her stand up. The she-monkey, however, did not budge, much to every Mikagami's chagrin.

Was Fuuko Kirisawa trying to add more fuel to the already blazing fire? Just like the element she had once proudly controlled?

"Stand up and leave, Kirisawa!" Mikagami hissed through gritted teeth. His eyes slowly narrowed while warily watching the old man in case he decides to do something to them… like flicking his pointer finger to set a particular object ablaze or anything of that sort.

Just like what happened to Jinka's teacup as it smashed into tiny bits. Kaze and Jinka couldn't help but step back while Azuma visibly flinched. Mikagami only glared harder at their grandfather that one might wonder whether or not he would still be breathing in the next five seconds.

"I am rather impatient, children. Make haste and leave. Let the girl stay if she wants to. This rather concerns her as well." He shot the other three a taciturn look to emphasize his point and his sour temper. He can't wait to grill this obstinate grandson of his.

"We are leaving, 'jiisan. We are only at the common room should you need us." Azuma uttered in the most unruffled way he can fare while bowing in respect at the same time with Kaze and Jinka. Not a sound was heard as they swiftly went out of the meeting room with the exemption of the soft thud made by Kaze while sliding the door close.

Lifeless gray eyes shifted to and fro the former Hokage combatants. After years of following the Hokage, he was absolutely sure that this pack of emaciated teenagers (with Ishijima Domon to exempt) gained some kind of popularity within the underworld. He can only speculate as to why not one criminal agency ever tried approaching them though he was sure part of it was his unconscious doing. Hearing the name Mikagami should be enough, should it not?

"It appears to me that you have been too comfortable with the world outside. Tell me, does this habituation you have picked up entail your surprisingly crude behavior? This is not supposed to be an effect brought by being in constant interaction with the Hokage as I gather your denial of it. However, let me tell you that I am rather not pleased."

"This _crude_ behavior of mine was born out of a number of realizations. It should occur to you that I have no intention of divulging any one of these realizations that I speak of. I may well be violating the rules but I do not have any plan of changing my mind." Mikagami's stare was extremely resolute that the girl beside him was almost sure he would slice the old man's head should he utter another statement.

There was a short span of silence before Miryu decided to speak. "I see."

Fuuko almost leapt in surprise when she actually saw the spilled tea from Jinka's destroyed cup slowly evaporating, the tiny droplets slowly rising a few centimeters from the Persian carpet only to dissipate into thin air.

_Did he…? How come…? What…?_

Unbeknownst to her, both Mikagami men were studying her as her face took on a look of surprise while studying the spectacle of the redhead's tea.

"Is that utter shock I see on your face, Kirisawa-san? Had the head cousin not told you that this clan is a clan of ninjas?"

"He did. Is it so wrong to be surprised? It's not everyday that I get to see accumulated droplets of liquid evaporate in such a way that it would let me see every step of the process! What is wrong with being amazed at trivial things, Mikagami-sama?"

Not only Mikagami, but Fuuko was losing her cool as well. Normally, he should be taken aback that even the she-monkey has come up with some snide reply directed at _the_ Mikagami Miryu. It seemed as if he was too absorbed with his own displeasure towards the man that he had forgotten how highly placed he was from everyone else and was supposed to be enjoying the highest amount of respect any individual can give.

"Has this insolent grandson of mine rubbed his surprisingly unrefined manners on you, Kirisawa-san? Or is it the other way around? Tell me. Which one of you influenced the other, hm?"

"No one." The _insolent grandson_ readily responded even before his cousin had the chance to open her mouth. "As you may have stated earlier, 'jiisan, our association with the Hokage does not have anything to do with our behavior. I believe it was purely accidental that Kirisawa-san and I share certain traits." _Because we are blood-related_ he wanted to say but decided against it.

"Like impertinence?"

"Like impertinence."

The old man closed his eyes for some time, probably in an attempt to calm his nerves which worked effectively. The oppressing atmosphere that had somewhat suffocated Fuuko was slowly dissipating. It appeared like Miryu had decided to leave the matter at rest. To put it simply, he admitted his defeat. Though, of course, both cousins knew it would not dramatically change anything.

The fact that the head of the family knew something he should not is enough to assume that they are still in hot water. Successor of the family or not, he is still way below the rules of his clan. Unfortunately, the same could be said for her since he perceived that Miryu had already accepted her as a Mikagami simply by introducing himself to her. Besides, had he not told them that he is quite looking forward to Fuuko's stay in the house?

"Ojiisan…" his gray eyes sluggishly flew open when he heard Mikagami's already cool voice; much different with the way he spoke earlier while arguing with him. Now that he thinks of it, had he given the lad his permission to speak? Never mind.

"Fuuko… I mean, Kirisawa-san and I do not plan on moving inside. We want to stay where we are for the time being."

The lone girl bit her lower lip while stealing a glance at the lad to her left before bringing her eyes back to _her_ grandfather. What would the biggest ice block she knew say to that?

"I understand that both of you are not yet prepared to accept the responsibilities that lie ahead, particularly you, Tokiya. Nevertheless, know that I approve of this. As you might have noticed, I have already accepted Kirisawa-san into the family."

It was quite surprising that Miryu had easily dropped their argument earlier on. However, it could be that the old man only lost his patience due to Mikagami Tokiya's display of impoliteness and not because he found out that both children formed some kind of forbidden understanding.

"Let us proceed to the dining hall. It is time for dinner. Would you mind calling your cousins, Tokiya?" the patriarch uttered as he rose from his cushion before taking his leave, leaving the door open for the two.

"That… that was it?" Fuuko asked a couple of minutes after Miryu exited the room.

"So it seemed. If you ask me, it's rather suspicious. Of all the years I've known him, he never backed down from any argument especially if it is a great deal about the family's rules."

"What? Were we talking about those helldamned rules again?"

"Just so that simple monkey brain of yours would comprehend…" Mikagami rose up to his feet before offering his hand to the girl. "…answering back is a form of disrespect. Naturally, since that old bastard is the head of the family, it is quite a deviation from the rule of respect."

Fuuko took the lad's outstretched hand before rising slowly and dusting invisible dirt off her pristine kimono. "Like duh, Mi-chan? How many set of rules do you have here anyway? I'm beginning to think I'd always be in trouble since you were such a worthless head cousin."

"Just be grateful I saved your stuttering ass and I shall leave things at rest." He raised a brow while walking side by side with her towards the common room as mentioned by Azuma.

"I see. Very well, thank you, your royal assness― I mean, iciness… er, head cousin." The girl smirked upon seeing the familiar scowl gracing his usually deadpan features. Admittedly, she really missed that expression of his. "Kami, you're scowling, Mi-chan! That means you're normal again." She then beamed at him as they strolled down the long corridor lined with numerous doors. The girl can only guess where that supposedly common room was.

That aside, she was more than happy to be rid of the old man's presence… even for a few minutes.

author's notes: Wah~ what the hell is happening here? It's like the story will never end… though it will actually (soon). A few more chapters and we'll end Mi-chan and Fuuko's story… and I'm sorry to everyone for not updating sooner (yeah, I know. It's been 10 years since I last updated). I wouldn't be surprised if people would think that this story is dead… T_T but it's not!


	25. Tokiyan History

Recca no Honou and its characters are not mine.

_May contain hints of spoilers for those who haven't read the manga yet. And yes, the plot was twisted in such a way that it would be as consistent as it can manage with the manga. Please don't sue me. _T_T

**Several Damned Hours**

By: unknown-chan

Chapter XXIV: **Tokiya History**

A little past 8 in the evening; the Mikagami household

"What the hell is happening there?" Kaze blurted out after some time of tensed silence.

After being sent outside, the other three cousins gathered inside the common room to collect their own wits. It had been a couple of minutes since the lone girl started pacing back and forth, one hand seemingly preventing her forehead from dropping down the wooden floor.

"Really, Kaze. You're exaggerating." Jinka, both legs propped up the dark couch at one side of the room, commented. Azuma who sat beside him simply looked at the girl who had stopped just so she can glare at the redhead.

"What exaggerating shit are you babbling about you damned bloody-headed bastard?! I don't give a damnfucking bull―"

"Hold it! Hold it, Kaze." Azuma interrupted Kaze in the midst of one of her swearing spectacles. "Won't you want to take a seat first? Try calming your nerves…"

"But Azuma…"

"Come sit here. It's an order."

The lad's voice sounded firm yet gentle, too. And because of the magic word "order", the girl was forced to comply. Unwillingly, Kaze walked across the room towards the couch where her two cousins comfortably sat.

"I know you're worried about them…" Azuma started speaking as soon as she settled in between them.

"Aren't you?"

"Of course, we are. That's just stupid, bakaze…" Jinka rolled his crimson eyes and was about to drop more comments but halted when the second head cousin motioned for him to stop.

"You worry too much but you see, 'jiisan won't hurt them as what we think."

"As much as I would want to believe you, Azuma, I don't think he'll let Louie's behavior pass. Sooner or later, one of them would be condemned to hell!" her baby blue eyes were wide as she spoke, reflecting the terror she felt for her cousins. "Is it our fault? Have we gone too far?"

"No… definitely not. Do you really believe 'jiisan will hurt them simply because of that? Do you seriously think he's that unreasonable?"

All the while, Jinka was silent; contented to simply listen to the conversation transpiring between his cousins.

"They'll be okay, right? Right?" Kaze kept on repeating this to herself before taking several deep breaths. "Okay, Kaze, calm down… calm down… they're still alive… they're not hurt…"

###

"We're… safe, right? For now, at least." The amount of attention received by the wooden corridor might enable one to conclude that Fuuko has this job of inspecting floors for any speck of dust overlooked.

"You've been asking that for the twentieth time." Mikagami blandly uttered as they turned on a corner to walk on another long stretch of empty hall towards the common room.

"That's not an answer."

"Am I supposed to say it a hundred times before it drills inside that thick skull of yours? Aren't monkeys supposed to have brains superior to most of the animals save for man?"

"Jerk!" was what she managed to retort plus the jab that almost landed on his shoulder had his reflexes been too slow to react. "You're not supposed to dodge, Frosty!"

Mikagami only rolled his pale blue eyes while continuing to tread the hallway. Unconsciously, his right hand sought out her left, intertwining with it. Noticing that the girl halted in her steps, his eyes turned to her who had a tired look imprinted on her face.

"Mi-chan, what's this?"

He wasn't able to respond, not really understanding what she wanted to say. A brow of his was arched, an indication for Fuuko to explain further.

"This…" she lifted their linked hands so as he could see it before continuing, "What are you doing? Are you really that much of a masochist?! This would get us punished!"

The hallway was too quiet, suffocating; in fact that even her voice seemed to be absorbed by the walls around them. He never responded for some time, nor did he make any move to let go of her hand though he had felt her pulling away.

"What have you done to me?" he finally asked her in a whisper while regrettably pulling his hand away from hers. Placing the retracted hand on his forehead, Mikagami inhaled a massive amount of air while trying to reconstruct the old Mikagami Tokiya façade ever famous for withstanding the old geezer.

Fuuko's mouth gaped open at the remark, a mixture of amusement and irritation reflected on her features as her purple eyes continued to set one ice block aflame. "Are you blaming me, Mi-chan? You really think everything's my fault?"

"That was a rhetorical question in case you did not notice unsurprisingly enough." Mikagami took a few strides ahead of her who soon followed his lead. That's right, better keep away from the fujin girl before his brain can come up with weird things that would give their foreheads a stamp of the word guilty.

"Well then, that's good and if you would please slow your pace. I don't intend on wandering around the house because I got lost because―"

Fuuko never got to finish when the head cousin stopped and turned her way only to grace her with another one of his infamous glares. If only she could convert those to cash, she would have been the richest person in the world.

_Crap… Mi-chan's reeeeeally irritated…!_

"I'd be happy if you would take time to reflect on how your mouth actually affects me, Kirisawa Fuuko."

Her purple eyes widened for some time after digesting what she thought it was. And yes, she never pictured Mikagami Tokiya to be this way. He sounded more of a… a…? "Mi-chan, you pervert…" she gaped at him, different thoughts rushing into her brain all at once.

The "pervert" being referred to only raised a brow, not really understanding why his cousin was scandalized. What's wrong with indirectly telling someone to keep his mouth shut because it causes migraine on other people?

"What nonsense is that again, Fuuko?" Mikagami seemed more comfortable with calling the girl by her first name that he did not bat an eyelash with saying it.

"You're a pervert!" she pointed an accusing finger at him who only continued to stare at her as if she'd grown two more limbs.

Her cousin only rolled his eyes in reply, not wasting any effort to decipher what in Kami's name convinced the girl that he was indeed a pervert. Mikagami Tokiya really finds it difficult to understand how actually complex the inner workings of a monkey's brain are.

_A few minutes ago I look like a girl and then the royal assness. Now I'm a pervert. Great. Just great. I'm thrilled to know what's next…_

It was, surely, the ironic thoughts of a certain lad in a black kimono who was wondering whether or not murdering monkeys would definitely send him to jail. But as always, despite the mean things they say and think about each other, both know that they are _quite_ close. Especially now that they are surprisingly of the same blood.

Both ex-Hokage teammates silently padded along the corridor to meet with their other cousins. After the misunderstanding not more than a couple of seconds ago which they failed to clarify, it seemed as if nothing happened. In fact, the aura surrounding them was pleasant; too incompatible with what had transpired between them.

"Mi-chan…" Fuuko broke the companionable silence hovering around them when a thought suddenly came to her mind. "I was wondering… if this never happened, would you have…" she trailed off, unable to finish her question. Not because of anything personal, Fuuko only thought that the question didn't seem clear and comprehendible.

"I thought I told you that I was already scheming something to get you as my girlfriend? Or you were once again having a hard time recalling past events given how inferior the thinking capacity of primates?"

Mikagami fought the urge to give her nape a bop. What the hell is his cousin thinking, asking weird things again? If she keeps on bringing up stuff like that one, he won't be surprised to see both of them in a deserted island.

Exiled.

Not that he has any objections in being with Fuuko alone in the same island…

"Uhuurrrmn…" was what he did to turn his mind to more _pleasant_ thoughts. Yes, thoughts that goes like "Fuuko and Mi-chan? Not gonna happen." Besides, since when did he start to think like some deprived maniac? Not that he indulges in such weird activities. Mikagami Tokiya simply doesn't have the time to spare on those when he was supposed to be exchanging faces with his hard-bound biology books.

###

"Eh? You're… alive and well, intact?"

That was the opening query thrown at Mikagami and Fuuko the moment they entered the common room where their other three cousins stayed. Indeed, the question came from one crimson-eyed lad who had a bewildered look on his face. Of course, it was fake. Simply to mock the head cousin.

"As much as I do not intend to disappoint you, Jinka, we are." Mikagami slowly slid the shoji door close after Fuuko entered. "The old geezer told us that supper's ready and he'll be expecting us at the dinner table soon. What?" his stare clashed with that of Fuuko's who was looking at him incredulously.

"Ill-mannered insolent bastard of a grandson! You foul-mouthed relative of a polar bear! You―"

"Well, primate-looking bitch, you _are_ my relative in case you forget." His arms were placed across his chest while a brow was arched higher than the other. If only the others do not know him, the former ensui wielder will definitely be mistaken for an antagonistic young woman who takes pleasure in making the lives of some wide-eyed innocent-looking country girl miserable (though Fuuko was quite far from being one).

Surprisingly, the primate-looking bitch failed to find any word that would accompany the movement of her right hand as it raised itself to point an accusing finger at the foul-mouthed relative of a polar bear.

The three other occupants of the room, meanwhile, continued to shift their gazes from Mikagami to Fuuko and back. Well, that was unexpected. Though they had this vague idea of them being spared from any form of punishment, nobody expected them to barge into the common room and argue (which they seemed to like doing very much) as if nothing happened.

"I can't believe it. Mikagami-jiisan is more tolerable than you! I can't believe I even had the gall to lo―" the girl halted her impromptu speech that may be summarized into how stupid she was upon seeing the warning glance thrown at her by the once ensui wielder. _Crap! I almost… Fuuko no baka!_

Indeed, Fuuko realized her grand stupidity, almost spilling their secret in front of three other Mikagami people. Of course it was not a secret so to speak since Kaze and the boys are in fact aware of their situation. But since the fujin girl was quite dense (and well, Mi-chan didn't probably think that Jinka and Kaze knew though he impliedly told Azuma about them)…

_Well, I stopped in time, right?_ She told herself as her purple eyes scanned the faces of the three who continued to stare at them with curious expressions.

"You know, cousins, you should really break that habit of arguing like a married couple." Jinka smirked with a raised brow, as if to provoke the former Hokage teammates.

Kaze merely rolled her powder blue eyes heavenward while letting out an exasperated sigh, her pointer finger flicking outward straight at her cousin's direction. The lad suddenly had his back leaning on the couch, his head thrown backwards as if some invisible force just hit him point-blank.

"What the… you okay, Jinka?" Fuuko asked, surprised, while hurrying to the lad, but halted when he held out a hand as if to say stop. She would not tell it out loud but at that moment, she would swear her eyes caught an almost invisible gust of wind spiraling towards the guy.

"You saw it, didn't you?"

Curious purple orbs shifted to the owner of the voice and came to rest on cold blue ones. With the look Fuuko had on her face, he figured that she did. But then again, what would he expect? The girl was almost at par with the eggplant-head ninja freak from the elite group of Kurei's Uruha Jyuushinshu. And yes, Raiha's skill falls only two paces short to excellent which then makes her…

"But…"

"That shouldn't surprise you, right, Fuuko-chan? Since you've met people who had abilities similar to us, we figured that it shouldn't be much of a big deal if you see Kaze firing gusts of wind at Jinka." Azuma offered an explanation… sort of. "And the incident with 'jiisan a while ago…"

_The cup and the droplets… evaporation… what…?_ Fuuko felt her head spinning, she was sure her eyes were exaggeratedly swirling now just like what she'd seen on tv what with the overflowing information forcing its way inside her brain. She felt more than saw her once comrade catching her as she started to sway sideways, her temperature seemingly getting hotter.

Or maybe, she was just getting dizzy due to the tight obi?

She rose from the trance she seemed to be in upon hearing the laughter of someone, certain someone she assumed to be Kaze. Fuuko sat up before rubbing her eyes, making sure that she was awake.

"See, I told you she didn't really faint."

"Louie looked panic-stricken. I would've paid a million yen to see that face again." Jinka laughed while holding his stomach. Fuuko guessed it was due to excess laughter.

She was almost sure that it had been a couple of hours since she thought she passed out and kami, did she ever have to mention that she was already getting anxious by the minute upon realizing that Mikagami-jiisan had been inconvenienced?

Perhaps the old man dismissed her or something? Probably disowned her?

"You lost consciousness for… ten seconds, Fuuko-chan." Azuma explained looking totally amused; although she couldn't find anything amusing about anyone losing consciousness.

The girl would have retorted something like "What, you were counting?" or "Really? I thought it was 8.5…" but decided against it and contented to shake her head to hopefully clear her mind out.

"What the hell happened to you? I thought you would dent the floor!" Mikagami _almost_ scolded while he glared at her full-force enough to put a halt to a blazing snowstorm.

_Yeah, right. Leave it to Mi-chan to say "I'm worried" in a roundabout way._ Fuuko thought while suppressing the urge to roll her eyes (which she successfully did). "I don't know what happened either…"

"Figures." The head cousin murmured while moving away from her who still occupied the entire couch Kaze and Azuma shared not too long ago.

Looking around, she noted that the blonde girl was holding the pin Sayuri-san used for her hair and only then did she realize that her hair was undone. Not that it was of utter importance; Fuuko just thought it would have been courteous to let her hair be since it took the head servant some effort to fix some stubborn strands. She stood in between Azuma and Jinka who were all giving her inquiring looks, what they were inquiring about she could not just be so sure for the meantime. And when her gaze landed on him…

The ensui wielder was wearing the signature Mikagami expression and for some reason, she thought she read "What the fuck?" from his face.

"It's probably not a good time to explain things to Fuuko-chan." She heard Azuma's calm voice and she can only nod in agreement.

"Whatever. We shouldn't keep him waiting. We merely came here to fetch you for dinner." Mikagami rose from the couch and started taking steps towards the door.

"Wait. You go on ahead. I'll just fix Fuuko-chan's hair." Kaze cheerily called out to the head cousin who shrugged in nonchalance while nudging her two other cousins, their cue to get out.

Making sure that the boys were already out of earshot, Kaze resumed her previous seat and motioned for the other girl to turn her back. Using her slender fingers as substitute for a comb, she proceeded to rake them onto Fuuko's hair to rid it from a few tangles.

"You can command… the wind?"

Kaze stopped at the question hurled. With a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips, she managed to reply. "Yeah. Just like you."

"Two years ago." Fuuko added feeling a bit nostalgic about her prized madougo.

It was a memory that was not so distant and yet, she felt as if it were only yesterday when she last wielded her fujin and summoned the power of the wind. How can she forget the day it shattered to pieces as their final adventure as team Hokage ended? But then again, if she felt as if a part of her was lost with the fujin, what more of her presently cousin?

"Louie never needed the ensui to begin with." Kaze spoke from behind her as she made the final touches on her hair which she skillfully tied into a neat bun. "There you go."

"What… what do you mean?" her eyes followed the girl in pink kimono as she stood and motioned for her to follow. Fuuko cautiously trotted towards her as they made their way out the common room to proceed to where the rest of the family awaited.

"Just like what I did, Louie can do that, too. With water, of course. And yes, we don't use any madogou. Just pure skills. Although this kind of ability is limited to the immediate family… or how should I put it? The ability is passed on to the successor. Something like that."

"But if he already knew that at the time Mifuyu was murdered how come he…" Fuuko stopped short of what would complete her statement. She realized that it was, in a sense, some sort of accusation on Mikagami for not defending his sister. "Crap… sorry about that."

Kaze offered her a smile before nodding her head in understanding. "That's alright, Fuuko-chan. You see, he asked that same thing over and over again for several years. But of course, no one here blamed him for that. It's not a child's fault if he becomes gripped by fear when faced with something like that. Just shows that Tokiya is human, too.

"Although because of that, he almost ceased to be human. And mind you, Fuuko-chan, Mifuyu-neechan never knew about it. Our abilities, that is."

"So… the siblings have secrets that they can't tell… to each other…"

"That's right. In the same way that Tokiya never knew that Mifuyu-neechan took up the ensui in his place before her demise… well, until the Meguri Kyoza told him, that is."

Fuuko only shook her head, realizing how complex Mikagami's relationship with his sister must have been. Although she could not imagine him as a child making excuses to going somewhere only to train as a ninja or Mifuyu apologizing for not coming sooner to fetch him from school because she was learning the art of swordsmanship with the ensui. She can only wonder if things would still be the same had they known of the other's secret.

"Kaze…" she paused as blue eyes came to rest on her own. "The Meguri Kyoza… you say it as if…"

"Well, we do not speak his name, Fuuko-chan. An exiled member of the immediate family is considered dead. Although he died two years ago… honestly, I never knew his name. I'm sure Tokiya did not, as well."

Their footsteps were light, almost soundless as they continued to tread the hallway. Fuuko can only nod as her cousin pointed to the other doors like a tour guide and she, the tourist.

What the hell is up with this family? How can they manage to erase a family member from their memory just like that simply because of a centuries-old _dislike_. And kami forbid, it did not even reach the point of warfare… though it was a thing to be thankful for. But still, it seemed to her that it was out of their ancestors' whims.

"Would you know if… I ask… you see, Meguri Kyoza mastered the ensui and Mi-chan told me that he told him… wait that was confusing. Meguri Kyoza told him that he was his real grandfather. And if the skills are passed on, then―"

"Probably." Kaze interrupted her. "But we've been arguing about that two years ago. Meguri Kyoza took up the sword while he can command the waters. That was probably the reason why he was sent outside. Jiisan was the one who taught Tokiya with the water thing so he inherited that ability from jiisan and not Meguri Kyoza." The girl paused before continuing, "Wait, you sure you won't faint again? I don't think I can afford to go to the dining room without you and tell them you fainted because of information overload."

Both girls laughed. At the back of her mind, she realized how much she doesn't know about him. But given the present circumstances, there sure will be a lot of time to patch things up. Fuuko was sure of it.

"Then that would mean… two members of the immediate family had the ability to control water? Since you said that 'jiisan and Meguri Kyoza…" Fuuko paused, getting more and more confused the further she thinks about it.

"Why not try asking the head cousin himself? Perhaps he knows more given his position in the family…" Kaze suggested with a glint in her blue eyes.

She wasn't sure what that glint meant but she can only hope for things to work out for them. Yes, him and her.

###

Author's notes: I was wondering if it should be "Tokiya History" or "Tokiyan History" (since Mi-chan's name became an adjective as in Japanese history. XD) but decided on the former since Tokiyan sounds a bit… odd. But it was all thanks to Kaze and Fuuko's gossiping that this chapter became long (in my standards). Yeah, it does contain spoilers. I'm sooooooo sorry about that. But please review. I would love to hear what people think of it so far. And yes, I know that the pace is painstakingly slow and it tool forever before I updated. Hontou ni gomen nasai… just been busy with…life in general. m(_ _)m


	26. Something is Wrong

Nobuhiro Anzai owns Recca no Honou.

Chapter XXV: **Something is Wrong**

A few seconds before 8:30; the Mikagami dining hall

"What? Not here?" Kaze's left brow was arched as she and Fuuko entered the dining hall only to find out that the head of the family wasn't present. Her gaze instantly flew to Azuma who possesses all the patience in the world to explain compared to the guy clad in black kimono.

Azuma and Jinka only smiled at them as they made their way to their seats.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at the other end of the table?" Kaze beamed at Mikagami only to receive a snort.

"Sayuri-san said 'jiisan has this business for a while. And well, he apparently wanted us to have dinner ahead…"

"Which is weird, by the way." Jinka added as soon as the mellow lad paused. "I mean, this is probably the first time he left us to ourselves. To think that 'jiisan almost literally carved in our skulls that dinner should only commence if the family is complete." he added before indulging in a smoked salmon (a/n: I'm not really sure what they should eat so there you go…).

Mikagami, who had his eyes closed for the whole time, looked up at the chandelier hanging at the center of the table. Indeed, he was sitting immobile for some time that he caught the attention of all the room's occupants. Seeing four pairs of eyes focused on him, the lad decided to voice out some of his thoughts. "Something's wrong with you three."

The cousins exchanged bewildered glances before turning back to the head cousin.

"Wrong? You mean weird? You always tell us how weird we are." Jinka uttered after swallowing the salmon he was chewing and proceeded to take a sip of water. He found himself at the receiving end of a well-placed glare.

Mikagami shifted his gaze from Jinka who almost choked on his water to Kaze and Azuma, the two giving him questioning looks which he seemingly did not buy. Despite the span of time he spent outside the household, he had known these three well enough to sense whether or not something seems out of place. It was hard to put his finger where but if his intuition is right, something is terribly wrong with this house. Indeed, he will definitely find out what it is.

"You're hiding something." He finally said after a moment of silence before starting with the appetizer. The other four could only look at each other and shrug.

###

The head of the household was too absorbed with the object before his eyes.

It had been several decades since he last laid his fingers on the rectangular box colored deep red that was stored in his closet just waiting to be recognized again. His lifeless eyes roamed about the blandness that was his chamber; the white coating of the walls, the scarcity of furniture save for his desk and his closet until they rested on a lone painting. Measured steps brought the old man directly opposite the artwork, dull orbs taking in every detail of a child's version of van Gogh's Starry Night.

_You raised the child well, Takashi._

The name reverberated in his mind for several times as he continued to stare at the framed canvass before switching his gaze to the red box held by his slightly withered hands. Realizing the amount of time he spent away from the sumptuous feast the servants prepared for the immediate family, Miryu turned, one arm snaking around the box as the other pulled the shoji door of his room aside.

It is time for his real business.

###

"Yosh, if you don't want another 10 pounds added to your weight, wouldn't it be better if you will just give half of the food on your plate to me?"

The speaker only succeeded in earning a glare which spelled D-I-E from one blonde girl in pink kimono. "In case you don't know, red-haired baboon, my metabolism allows me to indulge in anything that may contain millions of calories without having to worry about bloating like an elephant."

"So that would mean no." Jinka laughed. "You sure love talking, no? One word would have sufficed."

The girl resisted the urge to aim her fork on her cousin's eye. The idea seemed pointless and well, disgusting considering where they are. Kaze really hates the idea of being punished only because of trivial matters.

"So, Fuuko-chan…" she averted the subject by talking to the new family member who was busy inspecting her salad. "Eh? You don't eat… vegetables?"

At the mention of her name, the former fujin wielder instantly looked up and realized the rudeness of her action. Not that she hated vegetables. In fact, she can eat anything on the dinner table. "What? No! I was just wondering about the ingredients so I can maybe ask my mom to make some for me when I get home and…" Fuuko stopped her mindless mumbling. "It's delicious. Who made all of these?"

"Um… the servants?" Jinka replied as if to say "duh". "I think Karin-chan was the one who prepared the salad. And well, we don't know much about it either. We only eat, you see."

"Try the steak, Fuuko-chan!"

"No, the sushi platter!"

"She hasn't even finished her salad!"

"Which is weird. She hasn't even sampled the appetizer. The salad should come last since it's dessert… or something like that. Are you on diet?"

Internalizing the crisp vegetable she was chewing, Fuuko almost choked on it as she heard the last statement… or the question, rather which came from the redhead.

"Oh, kami, she's choking! Water! Water! Louie! Water!" Kaze frantically shouted, her voice rising a few pitches. "You blasted redheaded buffoon!" she almost stabbed the lad with her fork as her baby blue eyes widened in alarm.

"Why the hell would you yell the head cousin's name in between water? You just impliedly ordered him to do something. And I'd say he won't like it. Although I should say that he did give Fuuko-chan that glass of water she is now drinking faster than we can say the word 'hippopotamus'… what, you were planning to fire a water cannon straight at her? I didn't know you're this cruel, Louie!" Jinka started his monologue, remembering to detail out what the ex-comrades were doing thru his words and succeeded in irritating three of his cousins (yeah, Azuma not included). Indeed, he was so proud of this special talent that only he managed to acquire amongst the Mikagami clan that he can't help but flaunt it to them. This occasion is no exception.

"You're so disgusting, you know that, Jin?"

"Hm… not really , Kaze. But really, 'jiisan sure is taking his time. It's already past eight and I'm quite sure Fuuko-chan's mother might already be looking for her."

Ignoring the annoying lad, Tokiya turned to look at Fuuko again who gave him a reassuring nod that she was okay. Well, he should not be really worried over simple things. Choking is part of everyday human life and is supposed to be experienced by everyone once in a while. Even Kurei might have had his own "choking" story.

Swallowing the last drop of water, her purple eyes shifted to him once more and then to Kaze as the girl started talking.

"Fuuko-chan, will your mother really blast you to the next dimension if you don't show up at your house by this time?"

"Wha—no! No… I guess. Although of course…I could maybe give her a call and tell her that I'm still alive."

Azuma chuckled, his baritone voice rumbling in his chest before opening his mouth to speak. "I don't think there's a need for you to worry, Fuuko-chan. You see, I'm quite sure 'jiisan already took care of that."

_Took care of that?_

"Eh? You seriously think we can just go and kidnap you here without telling your mother beforehand?"

"Seriously, redhead. You don't tell your victim's relatives that you'll be kidnapping their loved one before doing the act. It's usually the other way around." The girl rolled her blue eyes for the nth time.

Fuuko was probably thinking how her cousin can repeatedly do it without as much as a hint of dizziness. But then again, it crossed her mind that it could be one of those skills a Mikagami possesses since she had seen their very own Mikagami Tokiya doing the exact same thing a couple of years ago with Recca, Domon, and well, her.

"Jiisan already told your mother about this. That's certainly it in a nutshell"

"Oh, you were here, Louie? I thought for a while you were…examining 'jiisan's zen garden with utmost interest! But I really don't want to say this but I'm almost finishing my meal and yet the head of the family still hasn't arrived from his businesses." Jinka blabbered upon noticing the unpleasant flicker on the head cousin's eyes.

"By the way, head cousin, Fuuko-chan would like to ask you something. Well, maybe I'd like to know about that too." Kaze started while twirling the fork around her slender fingers.

Mikagami's eyes almost instantly shifted to the girl seated beside him who looked like barfing would be the most comforting thing to do. Yes, well, he thought that Fuuko still wasn't sure whether she should inquire about that something which Kaze eagerly and tactlessly brought up. That girl really needs to be disciplined.

"What is it?"

The dining hall was dead silent as the four waited for the newcomer to speak her mind out. Sensing Fuuko's discomfiture, Kaze decided to open the conversation for her. She probably doesn't know what and how to ask that thing.

"Just a while ago, we were talking about family matters. Honestly, it was about you, Tokiya." She started, and even used the head cousin's first name which indicated that Kaze is in serious Mikagami mode.

His blue eyes narrowed, not liking the sound of it all. He doesn't like it when people talk behind his back… though he was quite sure that a good number does (like his fan club). But since the people involved are from his family, he was certain that what transpired between them encompasses the occasional He's-so-handsome-hot-gorgeous- or-anything-of-the-like-shit he overhears at school. Nope, this is pure family business… family business that he never grew to like. Seeing that Kaze halted in her speech, perhaps due to his expression, he nodded for her to continue.

"We've been wondering for years now about 'jiisan and Meguri Kyoza… after you told us about him." She glanced at Fuuko who let out a deep breath to release some of the uneasiness clawing at her nerves. Yeah, but she looked more composed now.

"And…" Fuuko finally spoke, feeling that her throat had gone back to normal, ready to spill her voice again. "Kaze told me that he was probably exiled because he took up the ensui while having that ability of your family. And that it was 'jiisan who taught you everything… that you inherited that ability from him."

"Yes. So?" Mikagami's voice was quiet as he instantly gave his reply. "Meguri Kyoza never knew how to manipulate any liquid with his bare hands. Everything has to be aided with the ensui." He figured that they should know. They are, after all, the immediate family. "He was never a part of the immediate family to begin with. He may be ojiisan's younger brother but as what Azuma and Kaze told you a while ago, inheriting these abilities don't require direct blood relations.

"In case you don't know, there was a time when this household was divided centuries back when it leaked among the whole clan that certain members of the family were able to manipulate the elements. To top it all, these members were the leaders of the clan. Naturally, most passed it off as utter nonsense but there remained a few who believed and wanted that same power. That was probably the reason why the ensui came into this family's possession. They stole it from the Hokage. This family never agreed with the Hokage's creation of madougo and what its exiled clan members did who attempted to harness the power of the ensui― a contradiction, undoubtedly. It's all about greed, or at least, 'jiisan told me."

At his last pause, his cousins all had bitten their lips, evidently unsure of what to make out of such a revelation. Indeed, that was the first time they heard the story of how the ensui came into their hands. Yet, it still left a few issues unanswered. Complicated, complicated Mikagami family.

"We…" Azuma was staring at the chandelier hanging above their heads as he spoke his thoughts aloud. "stole the madougo from the Hokage and yet… the picture they painted about the Hokage was…"

He was about to open his mouth again when the door opened, revealing the Mikagami patriarch followed by a cotillion of servants led by Sayuri-san.

_A red box?_ The five mutedly chorused.

Kaze was about to voice out her protest as Karin, the girl servant started picking her plates but contented to stare as the other servants did the same. Indeed, it was a high form of disrespect knowing that the immediate family is not even finished dining. The still generous amount of food on several platters should be enough clue for them to realize that. However, as the cousins noted, their grandfather never said anything about what was happening.

Yes, it was definitely his order.

But why so? Another business?

Before they knew what was going on, the long table was cleared of any blemish as it lay devoid of anything save for the cloth covering it and the box the old man carried which presently lay dormant before him. Sayuri-san and her subordinates left the room in haste, obviously not wanting to be chastised by the impassive old man. By the looks of it and the way his stomach was swirling, Mikagami knew there was something wrong.

a/n: Yes, we're coming to a close… believe it or not. So the Mikagami family history is still in a blur… talk about perfect timing for 'jiisan to enter. _ weirdly enough, I had the time to watch this Nick show Avatar and yes, my eyes almost popped out of their sockets as I realized something. Those guys were doing the same thing I had in mind for Mi-chan and his cousins. _ Mi-chan and water-bending, Kaze and air-bending, Azuma and earth-bending, Jinka and fire-bending… _ I'm getting dizzy… so my story sounds a bit Avatar-ish now..? *sobs* so what, Mi-chan's here, anyway…


	27. Surprise Surprise

**Several Damned Hours**

Chapter XXVI: Surprise Surprise

8:30 PM, Mikagami Dining Hall

"I never expected for this day to come so soon." Mikagami-jiisan began, gathering the attention of every person in the dining hall. "But maybe, this is for the best… And I am quite certain that it is." He added the last statement as an afterthought after a moment's pause.

Placing his left hand atop the velvety texture of the box, the other hand proceeded to retrieve a small key from the side pocket of his hakama before inserting it in the keyhole. Carefully, long fingers lifted the cover to bend it halfway, the protruding part of the wood obscuring the contents only causing the children's curiosity to burn even more.

"Tokiya…" his name sounded almost in a whisper that he could have missed it had he not been alert enough. His grandfather indeed uttered his name as he waited patiently for his next words. "Give this to Fuuko. Yes, wear it on her." Mikagami heard 'jiisan's instructions as his palm received a ring he wasn't sure would fit Fuuko's finger. It looked too big for her. Not really understanding what was going on, his mind was set on complying with the patriarch's order, as it had always been for all the years he had existed.

There was a short span of time for him to study the trinket and the item struck him as odd. It was an ordinary band of white gold but the gem that used to be in the center was missing that he was close to asking Miryu whether the ring was somewhat in need of getting fixed by the jeweler who frequented the household. He decided against it to avoid further discussions as he wanted to get this over with and sleep the entire following day away. Yes, he needed to get away from all of these for now.

He held out his right hand, implying for her to obey without much fuss which the fujin girl did, before examining each of her fingers. The question now would be where should he place the ring? Mikagami came up with the conclusion "wherever it would fit" as he decided that the ornament would probably fit the right index finger.

"Ah, I'm sorry…were my fingers too small?" Fuuko's eyes flew to 'jiisan at once as the apology automatically came out of her lips.

"No need for that, child. The location of the ring never was an issue. And would you kindly take this dagger? I need you to do something." His gray eyes stared directly at Fuuko who waited in anticipation. "I want you to cut Tokiya's right index finger with it."

Fuuko's eyes widened, unable to believe what she just heard. She looked at the silver dagger that resembled the ensui a bit before clashing gazes with Mikagami who almost shared the same surprised look.

"Pardon, 'jiisan? I think I heard you wrong… or I need to clean my ears again…"

"No, child. Go ahead and press it on his finger. Just enough to draw out blood. I never meant that you need to severe the finger."Miryu's tone was tantamount to saying that they are stupid for taking his words literally. "Make sure that the first drop of blood will fall on the ring. Yes, my dear. That exact part of the collet." He nodded at the questioning look of the Kirisawa girl.

She doesn't really understand this family. Not only do they have weird rules. They also boast of traditions that would mean to freak her out. If this is some sort of rite of passage shit, then might as well get it done. After all, the sooner she finishes, the faster she escapes from this freezing freaking household. And yes, did she have to mention that 'jiisan gives his directions as if they were in a cooking show?

_Slice the index finger but just enough to draw out blood. And then, make sure that the first drop of blood will fall exactly where the gem should be._

It almost gave her goosebumps. Something is terribly wrong with these people.

Taking Mikagami's right hand in her own, Fuuko lightly twisted the tip of the dagger on his finger before quickly placing the dagger down the table. She saw the crimson liquid slowly pooling from the puncture she made and proceeded to do what she was told. All the while, it never occurred to her to dare herself and look at Mikagami. Yes, well… it sounds so scary.

"Look at the ring, Tokiya and Fuuko."

Despite the monotony of the voice, both ex-comrades indeed glanced at it. They merely intended to look at the ring in passing but what they saw had their gazes fixed on the item. As if in slow motion, the drop of blood solidified that it resembled a smoothened ruby. Of course, the laws of physics would never have allowed such a thing to happen. Indeed, how would you expect that red liquid tissue to imitate a mineral in barely three seconds?

Weird, weird Mikagami family…

"Cool, huh?" Kaze's voice broke through an array of their thoughts as both Fuuko and Mikagami turned to her. "Never seen anything like it, I surmise."

"What… is that even possible? It just… what…?"

Mikagami's eyes shifted to the patriarch immediately as the words poured out of his mouth. "This is… a defilement of natural laws. This is not supposed to happen. And you loathed the Hokage… when we are guilty of the same crime you accuse them of?" He knew, certainly, that such a thing cannot be achieved unless some anomaly can be detected from the ring or from him and his grandfather who possesses the same ability to take control of liquid substances.

Miryu merely stared at his grandson with distant eyes that the children were close to thinking that his mind was uncharacteristically floating elsewhere. The once Hokage recluse was about to utter another comment when Miryu beat him to it. "No, it's not a deviation from nature. And it's something that I was intending to not discuss with you."

The grandchild's answer was a brow rudely raised at his grandfather entailing a disbelieving stare. "Why not, jiisan? I am your successor therefore I have the right to know what this… this thing is."

His shark-like eyes continued to scrutinize his successor, as if debating whether or not to entrust his thoughts to him. "Perhaps it was sorcery. I don't know myself. But it was said that the first of our fathers transferred some of his abilities in that ring."

The five had blank faces, unable to believe such bullshit. Yes, well they can manipulate certain portions of nature but what the hell was that? It sounded straight from a cartoon show, the variety that would make you shake your head and say "rubbish".

"It was a symbol of a covenant the family made amongst themselves… that they will never dwell in greed as what happened centuries before…" Only one thing entered the cousins' minds the moment they heard the statement. Surely, it was a confirmation of what the head cousin revealed to them not too long ago despite the fact that it was merely an assertion of what the two family members had stated. "You shall learn of it in due time but for the moment, that ring holds the promise of the Mikagami name to commit their succeeding generations to what it should be."

The once ensui wielder raised a brow (again), not sure whether he would be pleased or annoyed with the patriarch's sudden eloquence. But come to think of it, Miryu was always articulate so why does it feel as if something's coming up? He could almost feel the gradual quickening of his heartbeat from a slow drumming to an almost wild thumping.

"Endowed with the role to bear children," Miryu continued, his voice maintaining the tranquility that almost lulled the cousins to slumberland. "It is only befitting that such important a thing would be worn by a woman. And in place of all the generations of the Mikagami family, the sole right to possess it falls to the wife of the patriarch."

Mikagami Tokiya, with all due respect to his grandfather, glared full-force at the old man.

---

a/n: I found this in the old PC. And here I thought I'd never be able to update. It's been eons since I last visited this story what with everything going on. Well, life, so to speak. My deepest apologies to those who read the story.


	28. Puppets

_Standard disclaimers apply._

# # #

**Puppets**

08:45 pm: Mikagami dining hall

"Wi…..fe."

The single word was uttered as stupidly as it sounded to the other occupants of the room. What was more amusing was the fact that it came straight from the mouth of one Mikagami Tokiya. Kaze tried to stifle a laugh (almost failed) by biting her lower lip so hard she wouldn't be surprised if it detaches itself from her face in a while.

_Man… so clueless…_

"Yes. Wife. Is there something wrong, Tokiya?" Miryu inquired, one brow arched higher than the other. Yeah, that brow-arching skill that runs in the family, alright.

The boy's voice seemed to be stuck in his throat that what he managed was a mere shake of his head, still attempting to make sense of the situation. Truth be told, he already had this gut-feel regarding his cousins' impromptu appearance and the secret knowing glances they exchanged. All he needed were a few more details to confirm his suspicions. And then there was Fuuko who was unwillingly dragged into his mess of a family and jiisan's…

The ex-Hokage's eyes narrowed before shifting to his three cousins in passing and resting on his grandfather. _Does he… Is he…_

A set-up.

"Fuuko…" the patriarch's voice echoed in Fuuko's head. "If you are worrying about your mother, rest-assured that this arrangement is with her approval."

Tokiya, even with all the training he had undergone (and the cool image he was hell-bent on putting up) was still not able to prevent his jaw from dropping, mirroring Fuuko's expression. A Kodak moment, indeed.

"What… mom… what…" Fuuko tried to form one coherent sentence despite the jumble of information threatening to… well, jumble her brain out. "Mom knows of… this?" _Finally, brain._ She would've given said organ a pat on the… its backside whatever it is called.

The old man merely smiled (almost giving everyone a heart attack) before replying "Why, of course, she is very much aware. Did you think we will just kidnap you here and force you to marry Tokiya with a katana a few inches from your throat?"

Okay. The words combined with his face (which looked happy, by the way) fill out the very meaning of the word DISTURBING. And Fuuko could not help but be reminded of Azuma and his thing with severe punishments.

"Your mother and I have been in constant communication, child. About a year ago, in fact. This correspondence led us to conclude that you and Tokiya are a good match— a rare one, at that."

_Mom and jiisan have been talking… and she's not weirded out by jiisan… not weirded out that they talk about marriage, my marriage. And she approves…and…and…Kami… not that I'm not happy to hear that…_ Fuuko continued to mutter in her brain, effectively droning out Miryu's rambling something which she thought was close to mothers knowing what's best for their children.

# # #

It was all a ploy.

He should have seen that coming. With his perfect academic records and excellent fighting abilities, why in Kami's name did he fail to connect these odd occurrences? Yes, he had this gut-feel. Was it because he chose to ignore it? Did he let himself be dragged into this situation to save them the trouble of going through the conventional process of courting? And why the hell was he even thinking of such disgusting things? He _is_ Mikagami Tokiya for Kami's sake and Mikagami Tokiya does _not_ do fluff and mush and…

Okay so maybe he did. More than once, to be honest, but hearing his grandfather close to talking about his supposedly private love life just sounded… too wrong. Kami forbid if the old man ever think of getting close to hinting at his sex life…

_Whoa, Mikagami. Stop. Stop. Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts, goddammit._

"Jiisan…" he made sure Miryu got to finish first before butting in. He had blundered too much to last his lifetime to ever commit one again. "However did you get the idea of arranging my marriage with Fuuko?"

"Is it not to your liking?"

"Of course, not." The head cousin's reply was automatic that the three other cousins had to bite their lips to stop themselves from laughing. (a/n: I pity Kaze's lips.) Tokiya had to clear his throat at that.

"Why, we have been following you particularly in that tournament. I thought you looked good together. That and Fuuko's impressive prowess. It was indeed a good match…"

Hell must have frozen over. Mikagami Miryu did not just say something a school girl would. Looked good together his ass.

"And yes, it helped that your three cousins saw the same thing." The old man finished while standing, preparing to vacate the room. "I shall leave you to yourselves, children. I have business to attend to. You may stay for the night, Fuuko. I've already talked to your mother."

_Business again._ The phrase was shared by five people who followed the old man with their eyes.

And yes, he has the culprit. Add an "s" to that.

"You may start speaking." There was no need to mention names. The order was directed to the three who did not even feel any sort of threat.

Jinka leaned back on his chair, taking on a bored expression as if to say "duh" before speaking, "We simply did you a favor. No worries, though. We're not expecting a thank you."

Tokiya closed his eyes for a brief moment before glancing at Fuuko who still seemed to be at a loss for words. Frowning, he muttered an "Are you alright?" to her before he could stop himself. Yes, well, he appeared to be an overly concerned boyfriend judging from his face.

"Kami, and I… al-almost c-c-cried…" the fujin girl stammered to herself. "Really, I appreciate it but I actually hate it when people seem to… play with me." She looked up feeling Tokiya's hand on her arm. Taking several breaths to calm her nerves, she still has no idea what to feel. But really, she felt… well, manipulated.

But look where it led her. Not bad. Haha.

"Sorry, we just thought… we had to give you that much-needed push since you don't seem to be progressing in your obvious…uhm…"

"Unresolved sexual tension."

"Unresolved se— wait, what?" Kaze exclaimed almost falling prey to Jinka's antics.

Said lad merely laughed it off as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Really, Louie. Even Azuma had to agree with me that your stint, yes, both of you…" he pointed at the two ex-teammates, "During the tournament was pure unresolved sexual tension. I know you're dense no, don't interrupt yet, with these things but we never thought you'd actually be that dense to not acknowledge it earlier."

Silence ensued as the two stared at him as if he'd grown a third eye on his chin. Azuma just had to second his cousin's statement. "We're sorry, okay. We know we've stuck our noses in your personal lives but… we _really_ wanted to help you act on those surfacing feelings. Given how stubborn you both are, we were actually close to betting that neither one of you would think of letting down your pride to actually confess to the other."

"Mi-chan said he was already scheming." Fuuko automatically answered, though not as previously disturbed.

"Oh, please, Fuuko-chan." Kaze snorted. "Seriously? Just after two years?"

"You've broken several rules."

"Not really." Jinka replied with such confidence. "That no-secret rule was scrapped out just weeks before… oh shit, we forgot to tell you?" he continued looking extremely surprised that anyone can tell it was just one of his crappy acts.

Drumming her fingers on the table, Kaze added "And we started on the operation right after it was abolished. Clever of us, huh?"

"Well, we _might_ have hinted about your closeness which is actually believable since Fuuko-chan is the only one you would interact to begin with. Other than Yanagi, of course." Azuma quickly added sensing an incoming protest from the ice block. "And so, here we are. I admit we didn't think this will actually work. The intention was to merely hook up the head cousin with his comrade. We are aware of the attraction, yes, please don't deny it, Louie, but we can only guess as much regarding your true feelings. But it normally starts from attraction, right? So we thought, why not?" He paused as if to catch his breath before adding in a softer tone, "That is before you indirectly confessed a while ago, Tokiya."

"So for several damnfucking hours… you were toying with us. And now you're successful. Happy?" his voice was cold enough to freeze the Sahara as his eyes were reduced to mere slits while sizing up his cousins.

Okay so they did help them. No need to worry about stupid rules or possible panicking mothers or rage-filled grandfathers. He had ruled out exaggeratedly overprotective primates ages ago. So what exactly is his problem? A bruised ego, perhaps.

_Damn you Mikagami, don't go all emo now. Fuuko's fine. She's not hurt. You can be with her. You'll marry her soon, everybody happy._ He chanted like a mantra over and over again (not like he'll say that out loud).

"Let's talk." Tokiya caught Fuuko's wrist, almost dragging her outside without a single word to his relatives who merely stared.

Another pause graced the room before Jinka broke the ice.

"I'm willing to bet my eyes and allowance for the whole year that they'd make out now."

# # #

**Author's notes: **An update! (oh my god an update after centuries…) apologizing wouldn't be enough for those who have read this story before. (Yeah I know I deserve to be hit by several dancing icicles) this wasn't actually planned. I just happened to have free time and stumbled upon ffnet and my old account and BAM! (kidding) I reread the reviews and… I felt guilty for abandoning the fic for centuries so here! And I thought my writing skills are rusty so please bear with me. I'm not sure when the next update would be but… it's a start, ne? ^^ (oh god, it's still unfinished?)


End file.
